Searching for my Identity
by suessekathi
Summary: Logan and Rory finally got together after a few misunderstandings, then got married and got on April 14, 2010 to their surprise twins. Two girls. Nathalie and Norah were the great happiness of their parents until fate had left a big hole in their lives ...
1. Prolouge

I had to delete the first story, because it didn't suit anymore so I published it new. Hope I'm going to find new readers :) have fun

 _ **Searching for my Identity**_

 _ **Logan's point of view**_

 _ **It was a big surprise when Rory told me that she was pregnant with twins. At first, I couldn't believe it, but then I was so happy about it. The whole pregnancy was a great experience for me. Especially for Rory.**_

 _ **Finn, Colin, Robert and I always thought that Rory was having two boys, but we were wrong. On the 14th of April 2010, our beautiful twins were born. I was so proud, although Rory always joked about my fainting in the delivery room.**_

 _ **We named our baby girls Nathalie Lorelai Honor and Norah Emma Katherine. Shortly after being born Norah was taken to NICU. It was one of the hardest four weeks of my whole life. Rory and I exchanged at regular intervals with the visits to the newborn intensive care unit to be with Norah.**_

 _ **It was a hard time for all of us. Particular for Rory because she couldn't build a bond to Norah. Our baby girl was taken away from her immediately after birth because she had problems with breathing and a slight heart condition.**_

 _ **Sometimes it seemed to me as if it had been yesterday when I held Norah in my arms after one week. It was one of the most beautiful experiences in my life when I touched her little fingers and looked at me with her intense brown eyes.**_

 _ **But there were also days where I could hardly take a step into the hospital because I was so terribly scared that Norah's condition was getting worse again or the worst case scenario which can happen to any parent, that she had died overnight.**_

 _ **Fear was our constant companion during these terrible 28 days. Many tears were shed as Rory, and I was standing in front of Norah's incubator during our visits to the NICU, watching every movement of her.**_

 _ **On 14th of May Rory and I had gotten good news from Norah's midwife. We were so glad that we could take her home finally after four weeks. Of course, the first months weren't easy for us, but thankfully we made it. I never thought that it would be so much fun to have two precious girls. Everything from giving them some tummy time or just watching them sleep, there was never a dull moment. The 14th of October 2010 changed our whole life. There are no words, and no family should ever have to go through what we have been through.**_

 _ **We had been at the park with the girls; Nathalie was lying out on the blanket we had laid down while Norah slept peacefully in her stroller. Rory's phone was ringing, and she stepped aside to take it. I turned back to Natalie as she attempted to crawl, I was so engrossed in the milestone our little one was about to achieve that I had completely forgotten to keep my eye on the stroller. Rory came back a few minutes later and sat down on the blanket. She started getting the girl's bottles ready for their afternoon snack and as she went to wake Norah to give her the bottle she struck with the most intense fear any parent can face.**_

 _ **We looked around thinking maybe she had gotten out somehow. I know it doesn't seem logical, but we were looking for anything other than the inevitable truth that our baby had been kidnapped.**_ _ **Picking up Nat in my arms I immediately called 911 while Rory searched the park frantically.**_ _ **After 30 mins and dropping my last name a few times the police told me they would send someone to the house to make a report shortly. I got off the phone and tried to comfort Rory as she cried hysterically in my arms…..**_

 _ **In the short period between us leaving the park and the police arriving at our place, we called every friend and family member we could think. Begrudgingly I called my father to see if he could pull some strings with some private detective buddies of his, to try and get the ball rolling.**_

 _ **Finn arrived. First, he swooped in gathering Rory and Nat in a warm hug and giving me a consoling pat on the back, reassuring us that we would find our baby girl. As the police arrived, Finn took Natalie with him to the kitchen to make tea and coffee for all of us.**_

 _ **Man was I ever glad to have him there. After going through the protocol with the police, her description, what was she wearing, how old she is, etc. The detective asked if there were anyone we could think of that would have a motive for doing this. We couldn't think of anyone off the top of our heads, and we had yet to receive any call or request for ransom, but with my family name, anything was possible. I mean I would have paid any amount to get her back. But it didn't happen. I was devastated.**_

 _ **The first time was very hard for us, and I often played with the thought of killing myself because pain and despair just didn't go away. But on the other hand, there was Nathalie. She needed Rory and me.**_

 _ **And so here we are now. It has been nearly 14 years since Norah was taken away from us. I regretted it every day that I couldn't protect her enough. Nathalie and our other kids, Grace, and Jacob, didn't have a clue about their sister Norah.**_

14th April 2024

Logan was awoken by the rays of sunlight that entered the bedroom. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and looked around. His wife Rory lay on the right side of the bed and slept like an angel. He sighed softly and then turned back to the other side, which was a fatal mistake for him, as he looked carefully at the family picture, which stood on his brown nightstand. This photo was taken 14 years ago today. It showed him with his wife Rory and his little daughter Norah. For him, April 14th was the most painful day in the whole year.

His little "Honey," as he nicknamed her since she was in the world, was taken away from him on October 14th, 2010 without any consideration. He paused for a moment, closed his tear-filled eyes, and with his left hand decided to put the picture in the drawer. Logan couldn't bear to look at this picture anymore. There were so many unimagined emotions, which he had tried for years to get rid of.

And he just didn't want to have to be reminded that he had failed so much because he couldn't protect his beautiful princess. The little hands from Rory were just snaking around his body, and then he turned around and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his wife, Rory. "Good morning Ace!" He whispered in a low voice. "Good morning, Logan, how did you sleep?" She greeted him yawning and snuggled into his slender body. "Not good, but it's ok hon..." He breathed almost silently, and a lonely tear was running over his pale cheek.

"Oh darling I know how hard it is for you, especially today, but you're not alone. I'm thinking about Norah every day, and it almost kills me that she isn't with us. And who knows how long we can keep it secret from our children. Somehow they will ask us why they can't enter her room down the hall" Rory said.

"I know Babe. However, I can't do it yet. Not now. The kids aren't ready yet to find out that they have a big sister. Can you imagine how bad that would be for our kids and especially for Nathalie! After all, she is Norah's twin sister, "Logan murmured, fighting against his rising tears. Rory sighed and stroked her husband's back gently.

"I know that you've hurt Logan but I'm sure our daughter is in a place where everything is ok, but we have to deal with it that she will never come back to us, and you can't always run away from that. I know it's not easy at all Logan, but we have to stay strong for us and our family, otherwise, we'll break down" Rory tried to bring him back to the bottom of the facts.

Logan took a deep breath and had realized what his wife had just said. How could she speak so indifferently?"Rory, you are talking about our daughter as if she had been dead for 14 years, and with every passing day I miss her more," Logan poured out his heart, stood up and left without another word the bedroom. He had to get out of here before he would explode like a bomb.

Rory dropped back to bed. She never could forget the disappearance of Norah. She had loved her daughters since the first minute she had known that she was getting twins. For hours she sat in her rocking chair in the twins' room and told them stories although they weren't even in the world. So how could Logan say that she didn't miss her?! She buried her face in her pillow and cried. Cried for all the years, she had spent with Logan in quarreling or silence. How often had Rory wanted to reveal Logan to her emotions? But as soon as she did so, she lost all courage because she couldn't trust him at that point. Rory knew her husband very well, and he was sometimes compassionate. Her feelings overwhelmed her, and she curled up like a baby in her mother's bosom.

"Why does it have to hurt so much? Why did you take the most important thing in my life, why God? "She whispered, tearfully stuck her head into the pillow and suddenly felt two small hands on her back.

"Mommy, why are you so sad?" She heard the voice of her youngest son. She got up and wiped her tears from her face."This isn't important. Come on, we're making breakfast, " Rory said, and could only hope occurred in son wouldn't ask why she'd cried before. "Ok and mommy, are we going to make pancakes with maple syrup? ", asked Jacob with a big grin on his face. "Yeah of course Jacob." Rory nodded, rose from the bed and went to the kitchen with the youngest family member.

While Jake and his mother were preparing breakfast, Logan was sitting in the large garden, stirring into the middle of nowhere. Here he could, let his thoughts wander and give his grief free rein, without anyone disturbing him. This day was so hard for him, and if Logan could wish for anything in his life, he would undo anything that had happened the last 13 years and five months. And the next moment he realized how much he missed his daughter Norah. Norah and Nathalie were a big surprise for him and Rory, but they were so glad at that time that they decided to have the babies. Although they had known that there would be many sleepless nights, like changing diapers and taking care of the babies. But with Rory, it was worth it. He reached into the pocket of his black leather jacket, took the wallet from the pocket, opened it and took out a folded photograph. Logan smoothed it and looked at it. It showed his little girl playing on her crawling blanket. Her brown eyes lit up, and Logan had to swallow violently.

"Oh, my little princess," he whispered mournfully and cried softly to himself. The psychological pain almost brought him to his senses, but he didn't want to suppress these feelings that would have given up everything just to get Norah back, and that his little sunshine was taken away after less than a year, he couldn't understand. What did those people want from him and his family?

He would have paid any sum to get his child healthy and cheerful back again. Of course, Logan and Rory had informed the FBI immediately, shortly after they had found out that Norah was those people hadn't been able to give them much hope. After a year and a half, the investigation concluded, although Logan had fought violently against it. He had begged the FBI not to give up the search, but they refused stubbornly.

Logan opened his eyes again and saw from a distance Rory, who was just approaching him. He put the photo back in his purse, closed it, and took it back into the pocket of his black jacket.

After a few minutes, Rory came to the bank, biting nervously on her lips, and breathed deeply again."Logan? Breakfast is ready." She said and tried to suppress her feelings, which were just building up inside her.."I'm not hungry," Logan replied, slightly annoyed and turned his gaze back to the almost cloudless sky. "Come on, Logan, Jakey is waiting for you" she tried again to convince her husband."No, Rory, I don't want to come right now" he contradicted her once more and tried his best to keep calm.

"Sometimes you're selfish. Think of Nathalie. Today is her big day, and she can't use a bad-tempered father today." , she murmured angrily, turned around and went back to the she walked along the long corridor, she had to think about Logan's behavior. Rory understood that Logan wanted to be alone on that day, but she feared that her husband could fall in a big hole again.

"Mommy?", Asked Jacob. "I'm coming." She smiled at him and followed her son, who was looking around the hall.

"Where's daddy? Isn't he hungry? ", Jacob questioned, looking at his mother. Rory took a deep breath and got down to her knees to look into his bright, warm brown eyes. "Jake, you know daddy is a sad today, but I'm sure he'll come. Do you want to wake up your sisters? "She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Yes, that's a good idea mommy!" He nodded mischievously, grinning, and ran up the stairs. Rory looked sadly at her son and sighed. She would be so glad if she could be guided by her heart to forget the pain, which put her soul in chains. It wasn't easy for her to be guided by her heart. She had forgotten it since Norah's disappearance. Of course, she had tried to get back to her old life, which also took some time, but every time she saw a picture or was thinking about memories from Norah when she was a baby, it nearly broke her heart in millions of pieces. Rory took a deep breath and ran out of the house without worrying about wasting any thought that the pancakes were getting cold.

With tearful eyes, she went down the stairs and suddenly felt two warm hands snaking around her hip. She also knew without looking up, that it was Logan.  
"What's going on?" He asked worriedly. "It's because of her Logan. All the emotions are coming back again. I don't know what I should do. I..I miss her so much" she began to cry bitterly, leaning her head against his shoulder. Logan had to smile a bit now, even if it wasn't the best time. "Oh, Ace.."He murmured, pulling her into his arms, gently stroking her hair and whispering unimportant things in her ear. After a little reassurance, Rory raised her head a bit higher and looked directly into his eyes. Logan smiled lightly, then hesitantly moved his hand and lifted the chin from his wife. A beautiful blue hit a warm, gentle chocolate brown. The two people, who were still sitting in the same position on the stairs of the large estate, were almost entirely unaware of the environment.

Nobody wanted to disturb this precious moment with any gibberish or unnecessary comments.  
"I love you Rory, and I'm so grateful that you have walked with me this awkward way. I know, I'm aware that I wasn't accessible to you in the last few years. But please don't blame yourself, because it wasn't your fault. I 'm still a prisoner in my ice-cold wall, which I have built up after Norah's disappearance. However, the wall is already crumbling, and that is good" he told her, gently stroking her cheek."Yeah and I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't want to be so harsh on you, but it's... ""Ace, it's alright." he interrupted her and gave her an encouraging kiss."Come on, let's go back.." Rory said and got up to the stairs 15 minutes later. "Yes," Logan nodded and followed his wife into their mansion.

Meanwhile, Jacob, Grace, and Nathalie were waiting for their parents in the dining room. "Where're mom and dad?" she inquired and poured herself orange juice into the glass.

"I'm sure that the two have a lot to talk. Unfortunately, I don't know what's going on Nathalie," Gracie answered with a hint of a dry voice and shrugged her shoulders. "I know, and I hate it when dad's bad moods always beat my birthday." Sighed Nathalie with a sad smile and took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, that's true. I think dad is going back to his office for the rest of the day and mum will visit aunt Honor. There must be something wrong."Grace mused, taking a bite of her full-grain bread.

"Maybe Gracie, but I think mom and dad will tell us when they're ready to tell us the news.." the oldest sister Nathalie mentioned and give a squeeze of caramel syrup on her pancakes. "Yeah I hope so sis, but the pancakes are delicious today." Grace grinned and took a big bite. "I'm glad to hear that honey," her mother said, and the siblings looked to the entrance of the dining room."Oh good morning mom, dad.", they welcomed their parents smiling. "Good Morning. Mom and I'll spend the day with you today. The office and aunt Honor can wait, oh and Nathalie princess, Happy Birthday. What do you think about dinner together on Sunday in the evening? Just you and me." he continued smiling and joined his children.

"Honestly dad?" Nathalie asked again and looked at her dad curiously. "Yeah, baby doll." Logan winked at her grinning. "Great I can't wait till we're going to my favorite restaurant dad!" "Me too " He nodded her lovingly, looking around the ample decked breakfast table. "Yeah daddy..," Nathalie beamed happily at her father. "Good honey and what will you do on your birthday? We can watch a bunch of movies with good food, or we invite uncle Finn, Robert and Colin, your grandparents, aunt Honor and uncle Josh " suggest Logan and looked at his daughter tenderly. She had grown so fast, and today Logan felt as if it had been the first time he had held her in his arms. Nathalie had been so small and helpless, but much stronger than her twin sister Norah.

"That's a great Idea daddy and can grandpa Mitchum come too?" she asked, as she looked into her father's thought-stained face."Well I don't know but I'm going to call him anyway after the breakfast, and then I can ask him if he would come tonight. I'm just so proud of you, and I know your birthdays weren't always significant. But Mum and I had a reason for this mess. But I hope it will have an end soon", he continued, and Nathalie looks a little irritated at her father.

"When dad? I mean I know that you and mom are hiding something from us.", She determined and was concerned although, it was nothing new for Nathalie and her siblings that her parent's behavior was odd on every 14th of April. Logan almost regretted what he said. "That's your mom and me's concern ok. But I promise we will tell you one day," he replied and looked gravely at his daughter.

"Alright dad and is it okay if Jason comes to the lunch dinner at 12 o'clock? Please daddy!" Nathalie clamored with her eyelashes, pushing her bottom lip pouting forward and looking at her father with a sad look.

"My dearest Doll I don't know if this is a good idea to invite him and besides, I think you're still too young to have a boyfriend," Logan said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Come on dad; I'm not your little girl anymore." Nathalie giggled and twisted her eyes. "I know, but I'm not happy about it that you're growing up so fast..", he murmured and took a glance at his morning newspaper. "Logan Darling, may I remind you that we were young too?" Rory cleared her throat and looked at her husband with raised eyebrows.

"But Rory that was such a long time ago." Logan justified. "I know babe, and when I think about it that you had a crush on Alyssa Milano that - was so incredibly sweet. But I don't mind that Jason is coming today, he's a nice guy, and I think you'll like him too. Just give him a chance please." Rory smiled at him softly. "Well there was only one woman who caught my heart, and that was you Ace." Logan sighed "Ok, I'll give up. Jason can come, Nathalie," he replied with a big grin on his face and observed his daughter.

Rory didn't mention anything and was happy for her daughter that Logan changed his mind. She knew too well that it wasn't easy for her husband to accept that she won't be longer his little girl. His Dolly. Nathalie was a massive fan of the movie "Hello Dolly" that's why Logan always called her Doll. She could even repeat the whole dialogues from the film and admired Barbra Streisand a lot.

She nearly had all movies in which Barbara played the leading roles in the film. The 14-year-old girl looked at her father puzzled and then happiness began to radiate all over her face. "Thanks, dad this is the best birthday present ever, thank you for giving him a chance. You won't regret it!" she began to ramble and her eyes were full of joy and happiness.

Logan nodded and was glad that his oldest daughter was happy on her big day. All that he wanted was that his beautiful Nathalie was happy on her birthday. Even if this day was hard for him and Rory. The last years were full of sorrow, grief, but also happy moments.

Neither he nor Rory would ever have believed that after Norah's disappearance, that they would have Grace and Jacob. For him, it was an enormous shock when Rory was pregnant with Grace only two years after she had the twins. And when Nathalie was 8 and Grace was 6, Jacob Elias came into their life. All of his family were so precious to him and always his priority. He couldn't imagine life without his kids and Rory of course. Logan was so proud of her how she was handling the whole family life. She was an active personality, and he loved her more than life itself.

"Daddy? Will you watch Finding Nemo or Cars with me after breakfast? Please, that would be so great. Or do you have to work?", Jacob request to his father after a few minutes had passed.

"If Nathalie is ok with that little fin, but before we watch one of your favorite movies I just have to call grandpa Mitchum" Logan smirked, and Rory was glad that he calmed down. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before she put her empty dish in the kitchen sink.

"Ok, daddy. Nathalie is it ok when we're watching some Disney movies on your birthday?", asked Jacob, the family's youngest member.

"That's a pretty cool idea, Jake." She agreed. "Yay daddy she said yes. So can I go to the living room please?", he replied, got up from his chair and was jumping up and down.

"Sure but before you go to the living room, please brush your teeth ok? And I don't want to hear any excuses!", Logan answered and looked at his son thoughtfully. "Bu..ok dad I'll brush my teeth now. See you later.", he sighed and went to the bathroom.

"Yeah see ya. Well, I'm going to call dad in the office. I'll be back in a few minutes.", Logan said, getting up from his chair and without realizing, the photo of Norah slipped out of his pocket. The picture landed beside Nathalie's chair. His daughter picked it up and turned it over. She frowned as she looked at the picture.

"Dad why do you carry a picture of me in your pocket?" she asked a little confused and looked at her father's face. Logan immediately stopped dead in tracks. Turning around, he took the photo out of Nathalie's hands, and suddenly the picture tore in half.


	2. That's what Friends are for

Now I'm posting chapter and feel free to comment :)

The next minutes Logan held the torn photo in his hands.

"Daddy I didn't mean to ruin the photo. Please don't be angry with me." Nathalie said in a low voice, which Logan didn't notice. He was just too shocked to realize the whole situation. Rory stood by the sink watching the scene wondering what was coming now.

"Logan honey.." Rory wanted to start talking about the situation as Logan turned around with a petrified face. "Will you excuse me please," Logan said and walked hastily out of the kitchen.

"Mom? Have I done something wrong?" she asked in an uncertain voice, rubbing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry Nathalie darling. Could you please watch a movie with Jacob? I have to do a few things before we have your birthday lunch with gramps and grandma at the Dragonfly Inn." She asked her eldest daughter with a loving smile although she wasn't in a good mood.

"Yeah Mom, come on Grace. Let's go to the living room", she nodded, turning to her younger sister.  
"Ok, we see you later mom," Grace said and left with her big sister without a response from her mother to expect, the dining room.

When her daughters had left the room, Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment and had already decided that she would call one of Logan's best friends. Finn was his best mate, and when someone managed to get through to her husband, it was Finnegan Morgan.

She took her smartphone from her Birkin bag and called Finn. "Hey reporter girl, what's going on?" Finn greeted her friendly.

"Hi Finn I'm ok, but Logan needs your help, can you come over to our place, please? I think you're the only one who can help him right now", she said, and he immediately knew that Rory was upset.

Finn could understand Rory and Logan too well. This day was not easy for him either.  
His precious goddaughter would have been 14 years old today, and it was still hard to accept that she would never return to her family again.

"Sure, I'll come over and what are your plans for tonight?" He asked while he looked at his 6-year-old daughter Zoey with a loving gaze.

"We are going to have a birthday lunch at my mom's inn. And in the afternoon I'll hope you, Rosemary and the kids are coming over to our place. Nathalie is looking forward to seeing you, Collin and Robert. Thank you, Finn!"

"You don't have to thank me, Rory. You know I'll always be there for you and Logan. I'm on my way to your place, and Rory keep your head up!", He finished the telephone conversation.

"You don't have to thank me, Rory. You know I'll always be there for you and Logan. I'm on my way to your place, and Rory keep your head up!", He finished the telephone conversation.

"Of course see you later Finn," she said and put her iPhone on the dining table.  
Rory leaned against the kitchen table and felt her tears rising again. Why did this happen to her family?

She and Logan were so happy after the twins were born, although they were one month too early and Norah was taken to the NICU because her lungs and heart function were still too weak. For four weeks, she and her family have feared for the life of Norah.

On May 14th, 2010 Dr. Johnston said that Norah was healthy enough to leave the hospital. The joy was as immense as she and Logan, at last, began a new life in Hartford with their two daughters. 6 months later her world had collapsed. Rory closed her eyes and noticed that the first tears were running down her cheeks.

While Rory was trying to cope with her grief in her way, Logan was in his office. Like a tiger in a cage, he kept pacing back and forth, wondering how much pain and suffering a human being could endure. He felt tired of being forced to face this situation again and again.

With shaky hands, he grabbed his scotch glass and took a sip. Maybe a bit of work would distract him but the other question was if it would be a good idea to get to the New York office right now on Nathalie's birthday.

He had promised her a few days ago that he wouldn't work on the 14th of April and.. a loud knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Logan looked at the door, and a slight smile scurried over his lips.

"Hey Logan, Rory said you were in here. Can I come in? "Finn asked. "Hey Finn, come in. That's a surprise. Scotch? "Logan asked, glancing at his friend.

"Sure," he nodded, walking into the office and closing the door behind him. "Let me guess Rory called you, didn't she?" Logan continued and gave him the second scotch glass into his hand.

"Yeah, she's pretty desperate, and you're not looking terrific either. Bad sleep?" Finn looked severe at his mate as he sat down with him on the couch.

"I didn't sleep at all. It's just so hard, and then this morning I had a big fight with Rory because she was acting odd about Norah. She talked about her like..like she's already dead. Can you imagine how I felt after that?", Logan told him and felt the tiredness slowly spreading through his body.

Finn sighed and tried to find consoling words.

"Logan I can't and won't imagine how much it hurts when you're losing a child. I don't know how I would react if something terrible happened to my kids. But we can't turn back the time Mate. As hard as it sounds, you have to leave the past behind you to look forward." Finn tried to console his friend and looked at him with a worried expression.

Logan didn't know what to say. In this case, he wanted to get up, grab his bags, and start a new life somewhere else. However, another place wouldn't help him to escape his problems. Running away wasn't a solution, and he couldn't leave his family in the lurch.

"Logan?" Finn said to him.

"Today I was close to losing my nerves." Logan began to speak with a deliberate voice and looked uncertain at his friend.

"What happened exactly?" Finn asked. Logan took a deep breath.

"My favorite photo of Norah, which I always carry with me slipped out of my pocket, and because fate can be an utter asshole, Nathalie picked it up from the ground. The next moment my heart stopped almost when she asked me why I got a picture of her in my I panicked and took a photograph of her hand.  
But unfortunately, it was torn in the middle, and I was so angry with myself.I mean Nathalie couldn't know that she had a twin sister who looks exactly like her. I'm a desolate father Finn. Today is her birthday, and I'm, behaving like the biggest idiot." he continued, took the photo from the desk drawer and pushed it across the table.

Finn didn't have a suitable answer, took the photo and had to swallow loudly. Sometimes it seemed to him as if it had only happened yesterday when Logan had called him.

 _ **October 14, 2010**_

 _ **"Hey mate, how is it going? It's good to hear from you." Finn greeted him with a wide grin as he sat with Rosemary and their 8-month-old son Liam in the living room.**_

 _ **"Finn I don't know what to do. Norah is kidnapped. My precious daughter kidnapped. The police have been in our house for hours now, and they have gotten the FBI involved. God..please come as fast as you can, before I go nuts .. "Logan blurted out, and Finn was shocked.**_

 _ **His beautiful god-daughter Norah Emma Katherine Huntzberger was in the hands of a madman.**_

 _ **"Where are you, Logan?" Finn asked immediately, stood up from the couch and walked up and down the living room.**_

 _ **"We're at home Finn, and thanks for coming over," Logan answered him, and could hardly hold back his tears. The fear of never seeing his daughter again squeezing any remaining air from his lungs.**_  
 _ **"Ok, I'll get there as fast as possible and Logan, please stay calm," He asked him and noticed how his wife looked at him "I'm trying the best I can do..." Logan whispered.**_

 _ **"I'm on my way. Don't worry alright?!" Finn finished the talk and sat down next to his wife on the couch.**_

 _ **"Finn, what happened?" She looked questioningly at her husband as she strokes her sleeping son gently through his dark hair.**_

 _ **"Logan and Rory need me now. Norah was..."His voice was shaking. Rose moved closer to Finn, reached for his hand and tried to read something in his blue eyes.**_

 _ **"What happened to Norah? Please, Finn, tell me!", she begged him one more time.**_

 _ **"She is kidnapped, Rosie. This beautiful, baby, my little goddaughter kidnapped. I have to go before Logan goes nuts", he informed her and Rosemary couldn't believe it. Who could do such a terrible thing to a small baby?**_

Logan looked at his absent friend and wanted to know what was going on in Finn's head. "Mate? Finn is everything alright?"

"Sorry, what did you say?." Finn apologized, looking at him with a crooked smile. "Not so important, but what's on your mind?"

"I thought about October 14th, 2010 and I often think of Norah and hope she is doing well, no matter where she is. I still miss her and Logan you need help. I won't allow you to collapse as you did a few years ago. A therapist would help both of you. Please try it, because I don't want to lose my best friend." Finn said and looked hesitantly at his friend.

Logan knew that Finn was right.

"I'm scared Finn; although I know, that fear shouldn't be my constant companion. Rory has also changed over the years, and the quarrels that we had over the last fourteen years haven't helped our marriage. But I don't want to lose her. It would destroy me if Rory took the next step and wanted a divorce. I love her so much and still manage to hurt her even though I don't want that." Logan said in a low voice,

"Mate you don't need to be afraid. I, Colin and Robert are there for you, and no matter what it is you can always come to us. We won't let you down. If you want, I can accompany you and Rory to your first therapy session, unless you want to talk about it with Rory before you make the next move. But as I said I would advise you to consult a therapist," Finn encouraged his friend and gave him a soft squeeze on his shoulder.

"Yeah you're right, and I'm thrilled to know you by my side. You're one of the best friends I've ever had in my life so far, and I thank you for that.", Logan agreed with a slight smile and knew that he needed the help of a therapist or psychologist to prevent the disintegration of his family.


	3. Happy Birthday Nathalie

Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a comment at the end of the chapter. I would be very found of that :)

"Happy Birthday sweetie. We are very proud of you, and I still can't believe that you'll turn 14 years old in exactly 10 minutes." Rory replied and turned to her eldest daughter. Nathalie lowered her eyes awkwardly. "Mom ..." she muttered embarrassed.

"Your mom is right Dolly." Logan continued and putting the bag with her birthday presents on the table. Nathalie stared at the fully loaded bag with big eyes. "Wow there are many presents.." she observed.

"Daddy, will I get as many presents for my birthday too?" Jacob asked and looked at his father excitedly  
"We'll see, and your birthday is in 8 months kiddo.", Logan shook his head smiling and could hardly wait to see the face of his daughter when she opened the first gift.

He had thought a long time about what he could get Nathalie for her birthday until she told him a few weeks ago that she had been looking for tickets for the Bruce Springsteen concert on the 24th of July. But she didn't have any chance to get one of these coveted tickets.  
Logan knew a bunch of people who had a significant influence on the music business. So it was easy for him to get two tickets for the concert.

Rory knew that her daughter bought the latest book from her favorite musician Bruce Springsteen 2 weeks ago. She spoke of nothing else but the reading and the concert.

Fate was on Rory's side when she got the last two tickets for the reading of Bruce Springsteen's latest book "Tour memories from the 80s" at Barnes & Noble's in New York City on August 2nd for daughter was a big bookworm, like her.  
Nathalie took the white envelope which was decorated with a sticker in the shape of a key in her hands. She opened the envelope and took the card out. As soon as she had opened the congratulatory card, she received two tickets.

"Mom, dad I don't know what to say. The tickets are one of the greatest gifts I've ever received. How did you get these tickets?", Nathalie asked jumping off her stool and hugged her parents happy.

"I also have connections sweetheart, you don't have to know more about it, and the tickets are from your mom and I. We decided that mom will go with you to the reading in New York.  
While we're going to the concert in July." Logan laughed and stroked his daughter silky blond hair.

"Thank you so much Mom and Dad I just can't believe it. We're going to the concert dad that will be pretty awesome and to the reading session, mom I'm so thrilled about it...", Nathalie beamed at her parents and couldn't express her feelings, which are going through her mind now.

"Yeah I know darling, and I'm happy for you, and I'm looking forward to going with you to the reading you already finished the book?" Rory asked her daughter.

"Yes Mom, and now I'm reading it for the second time. Even for the second time, it's still interesting. He has a special way of telling stories." Nathalie told her mom, and her eyes were full of joy. "I know sweetie; he is a great person..", Rory nodded and smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Well, now it's time for our present. Happy birthday Nathalie."

"Yeah happy birthday Nathalie..", Jacob said, and together they gave Nathi the present.  
"Thanks, Grace and Jacob..", Nathalie smiled and opened the present from her siblings.

"Oh my Gosh, that's awesome thank you, Grace and Jake…," she looked stunning at the self-made collage from the last summer vacation she had spent with her family in Palo Alto in the vacation house.  
There were so many memories, which she won't forget. She went with her family to Disneyland in Anaheim and visited the Disney Studios. For her, it was one of the great vacations which she had last summer.

"Thanks for the great presents. Oh and Nana Lorelai, Grandpa Luke and grandpa Mitchum and Grandma Shira? I'm so happy that you're here today." Nathalie thanked everyone and turned to her grandparents and her grandpa Mitchum.

"That's good to hear honey. And how's..", Mitchum was interrupted by the sound of the house bell.

"Oh, this must be Jason.", Nathalie said, as got up again from her stool and went to the door. A few minutes later Nathalie came back accompanied by a dark-haired boy into the dining room.

"This is Jason a good friend of mine and these people are my mom, dad, gramps Luke, nana Lorelai, grandpa Mitchum, grandma Shira and my siblings Jacob and Grace." Nathalie introduced her classmate.

"Hi, everybody thanks you for the invitation..", he greeted them. "Jason?" Lorelai looked puzzled at her eldest granddaughter.

"Yeah, nana we're in the same class at Chilton since he moved from New York to Hartford with his parents" Nathalie mentioned to her grandma and took a seat with Jason. "It's nice to meet you, Jason. I'm the cool Nana Lorelai" she joked.

Rory cleared her throat. "May I have your attention, please? It's time to blow out your 14 candles on Sookie's delicious cake Birthday girl."

From one moment to another, all began to sing. "Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you Nathalie!" The fourteen-year-old girl nodded, took a deep breath and blew out all the candles on her birthday cake.

She had to swallow loudly and tried to blink away some joyful tears. Today was her birthday, and she was so glad that she spent the day with her family and Jason of course.  
"Today, fourteen years ago you were born at 12:11 p.m. on Tuesday, April 14th, 2010. I still remember the first time when I had held you in my arms. So many feelings were running through my mind at this moment. That was one of the most ravishing moments in my life.  
I love you so much Nathalie Lorelai Honor Huntzberger." Rory began to talk, looked proudly at her daughter and tried not to think about Norah at this moment.

"Oh Mom, I'm touched now, and I'm so happy that I've got such a brilliant, funny and caring Mom like you.  
I'm so excited about the reading session, and I hope he is going to sign my book. Dad, I'm so proud of you, and I know that you're always there for me no matter I can't wait to go to the Bruce Springsteen concert with you Dad.  
It will be one of the best and most beautiful concert experiences I'm going to share with you. " Nathalie said as she embraced by her parents with love.


	4. Thoughts and Memories

**Thanks for the comments and the next chapter is waiting for you. Enjoy reading, and please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks**

 **Thoughts and Memories**

Katherine Hoffman was laying in her bed and couldn't fall asleep. Today is her daughter Emma's 14th birthday and a thoughtful smile crossed her lips as she turned on her side and switched on the night light. She took a picture of her daughter in her hands. For a long time, Kate and Max had considered adopting a second child. They had tried so long to get a second child, but it just didn't work.

They were delighted with Sophie, but she had been asking her parents constantly why she didn't have a little brother or sister. So Max and Katherine Hoffman decided to give an adoption a try. It took them nearly two years to get the agreement to adopt a little 6-month-old baby girl who was transferred from Paris because no one had an interest in caring for her.

Formerly Emma was from America, but her parents didn't want her, so they gave the little girl away. Emma had a happy childhood and was surrounded by so much love from her parents, uncles, and aunts, although Katherine and Max got a divorce when Emma and Sophie were 6 and two years old. For a moment, she closed her eyes and drifted into her world of thoughts.

 _ **October 24, 2010**_

 _ **With a big grin, Katherine and Max Hoffmann entered the room and sat down on the office couch. Today they would finally get their second daughter. Sophie, her 4-year-old daughter, could hardly wait to get to know her new sister.**_

 _ **She sighed and looked at her watch and with every minute the anticipation and nervousness increased. "Excuse me, Miss Hoffmann, I was a little delayed," the deputy director of the Christian Adoption Agency came into the office and smiled at her in a friendly way.**_

 _ **"Oh, it doesn't matter. So when can we see the little girl?" Kate inquired as she got up from the couch with her husband. "After you have signed the contract we can go to Emma. She is already waiting for you." the elderly woman smiled at the married couple and handed them the contract out.**_

 _ **Both of them read the contract, glanced at each other with a lovely grin and signed it. "It's settled, now can we go to our daughter, please? We're so flustered after such a long waiting time. I mean it took us nearly two years to adopt a baby girl.", Max said and was getting impatient.**_

 _ **"Yes of course come with me, I'll show the room where the little Tinkerbell is waiting for you.", the deputy director said and led them to the nursery.**_

 _ **"So here we are. I'll leave you two alone for a little bit to get to know this precious little angel." she entered the room with the couple.**_

 _ **"Thank you.", She said. Kate stopped in her tracks for one moment after the employee left the room.**_

 _ **She took a glance to the crib, which was standing in the middle of the room. "Oh my gosh, I can't imagine it, Max.", she whispered as she went hand in hand with her husband to the crib.**_

 _ **"I know Katherine, but our dream came true. Now we're getting a second baby girl we can spoil.", he smirked and was wiggling his eyebrows.**_

 _ **"Oh Max you're too sweet, but we shouldn't spoil her too much. Think of Sophie; she still wants a pony for her 5th birthday, which is coming up soon. I hope you have a solution for this.", Kate teased him.**_

 _ **"Of course don't worry darling. Now let us have a look. Oh my just look at her Kate she's amazing. Hey, sweet pea.", Max greeted the little girl. Emma heard the unknown voice, wanted to turn around with her stuffed sheep Paul but failed and began to giggle and looked at them wide-eyed. "Hey, cutie. Finally, me and your Daddy are meeting you. You're a beauty. Max just look at her warm brown eyes. Have you ever seen such intense chocolate brown eyes?" she cooed at Emma.**_

 _ **"No, and your big sister can't wait to get to know you either Emma.", Max said with a warm smile and couldn't believe that he's holding his newest family member in his hands. She was so precious to him and his wife. He got Emma out of the crib and rocked her gently. Emma touched the face of her new daddy. Katherine glanced at Max and their new daughter and was so happy. Now they had their happy family, and she hoped it wouldn't end.**_

Kate opened her eyes again, sighed and put the picture of her daughter back on the nightstand. She switched the light off and drifted back to sleep.


	5. Sister Bonding

Yeah thanks for the comment :) and the next chapter is waiting for you, please be so kind and leave a comment after reading the chapter. Thanks

 _ **Sister Bonding**_

Emma was sitting in her bedroom on the window sill. Today was a beautiful, but also an exhausting day for Emma. All her friends, relatives and her family had been celebrating her 14th birthday. She had gotten a lot of birthday presents. Among them were some shopping vouchers for her favorite shops, new CDs from her sister Sophie and a new MacBook Air school from her mom because Emma's old notebook didn't work anymore.

And yet it seemed to her as if her parents had behaved differently today. Both of them had disappeared several times in the afternoon. Was something going on again?

She would be thrilled about it if her parents reunited. After all, they had been divorced for 12 years now.

Emma sighed as she stroked the soft fur of her cat Luna. "Oh, Luna you know sometimes I wonder what is going on with my mom lately. The last few weeks she has been acting so odd, and I don't understand why.  
Do you think should I ask her what's going on or not? " Emma asked her cat while she looked at her owner with big eyes attentively.

Maybe a little distraction would help her to forget the mess in her head. So Emma decided to get one of her old photo albums from the bookshelf.

After she had taken one of the albums, she retook a seat on the window ledge and began to flick through the collection, but it didn't help Emma to settle down. So she put the photo album on the shelf again and went back to the windowsill.

"Can I come in?", she heard the voice of her elder sister. "Sure come in Soph..", Emma said as her 18-year-old sister entered the room. "Hey, little munchkin everything ok with you?" Sophie said, closing the door behind her and sat down on her sister's bed.

"I don't know Sophie; I'm just a little irritated about mom and dad. They kept disappearing this afternoon. Do you think something's going on with them, could they be reuniting?" Emma shrugged her shoulders, looking questioningly at her older sister.

"I don't think so Em. How about a long movie night? We can have a large pizza delivered and watch our favorite movies on Netflix." Sophie proposed.

"Well, I only say. Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. I know the movie is 29 years old now, and I have watched it a million time but please Soph… it's a classic! Please, please, please I promise to not recite every line under my breath like last time." Emma smirked, and Sophie began to laugh.

"What do you call a thousand lawyers chained together at the bottom of the ocean?", Sophie continued grinning with the quoting.  
"A good start. My dear sister. So it's Forrest Gump and Philadelphia. I'm really in the mood for movies with Tom Hanks, but we need one or two romantic films.

How about Sleepless in Seattle and You've got Mail then it would be a perfect evening and not to forget all the sweets like Twix, gummy bears, and troppy fruits." suggest Emma with a satisfied smile on her lips and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"That's kinda cool oh, and by the way, today I got my confirmations via mail from Princeton, Yale, and Stanford.

But please don't tell mom and dad. I'd like to surprise them after my graduation. I'm so glad that it's finally over. The last years had gone so fast." Sophie told her younger sister and grinned from one ear to another.

"What?", asked Emma and looked at her puzzled.

"This fall I'm going to attend one of the best colleges in America. The only thing that makes me sad is that I will not see you as often Emma, " she repeated one more time. "Oh, my gosh sweetie. That's great. I'm so proud of you.

It was always your dream to go to Dad's homeland and especially to one of the highest colleges in America.", Emma chattered, got up from the window sill and bounced up and down like a rubber ball.

"Whoa, missy keep calm. Come on let's go to the living room and please don't say a word to our parents ok?" Sophie begged her younger sister.

"Ok, I promise and I can't imagine that you're going to America. I'm so jealous." Emma answered her with a wide grin. "Me either, but you can visit me at Yale or come to New Haven during the holidays, besides I can always come home. Let's watch our movies. I suppose I have already decided that I'm going to choose Yale, but it is nice to keep my options open.

Afterwards, I would like to go to Harvard Medical School as dad did years ago." Sophie considered with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Dad would be thrilled about it Soph," responded Emma and hugged her elder sister briefly. Sophie had a soft smile on her lips and was so glad that she had Emma in her life. Sure there was a lot of arguing but at the end they were siblings, and she couldn't imagine a better sister than Emma.

"Yes, and don't forget that I'm very proud of you too. I love you Emma and now let's go before the night is over!" winked the dark-haired girl. "You're right, and I love you too Sophie," Em nodded and was heading into the living room with her elder sister.


	6. Daddy Daughter Talk

Wow 4 more coments :D I'm very happy and let's see where the Story is leading Logan and Rory's family ;-) and comments are very welcomed

 **Daddy & Daughter Talk **

"Thank you for this amazing dinner. I quite enjoyed your company and if you don't mind can we get a hot chocolate?", Nathalie asked her dad after they had entered the limousine to take them home, Logan smiled and answered "Sure princess anything for you."

Nathalie was thinking back to all the times her, and her father had been out like this it hadn't often been for her.

Her dad has always been closed off and too busy with work or being in the home office to spend much time with her especially on birthdays so this was a rare treat to get to spend some quality one on one time with him.

Logan was sitting in the limousine pondering where his little girl had gone, sat before him now was a young adult who was so like her mom. She was strong-willed and determined. Logan had missed so much of Nathalie's life growing up due to his inability to move on from what happened with Norah. He missed his honeybee so much that he had closed himself off choosing to work rather than face his demons, he was Mitchum Huntzbergers, son.

Nathalie was watching her dad with a concerned look. "Dad?" she asked. "Yeah, Nathalie?" Logan answered and tried to forget the chaos in his head for a moment. "Who was the baby in the photo? Was it me? Please be an honest dad." Nathalie demanded and looked curiously at him.

He took a deep breath and considered every next step. "It was you, honey, don't worry. How are you doing in school? Many tests?" he tried to change the topic of conversation, although he wasn't feeling very well about the fact that he lied to Nathalie again.

Apparently, Logan hated that he had to lie, but he didn't want to hurt his oldest daughter or open the wounds he had spent so many years trying to close.

Logan knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. Specifically, as his children had gotten older. Although they had tried to keep the stories of Norah out of the newspapers some had still been printed, Nathalie had her mother's instinct for digging for stories.

He and Rory had gone through hell the past 13 years, and they had decided they didn't want to tell their kids until they were all old enough to understand the full situation. It had been so hard because both Rory and Logan didn't want for their children to walk the path of pain, grief, and anger like they have had to.

Nathalie still observed her father and wanted to know so badly what was going on her dad's mind. "Everything's ok dad, don't worry. After the Easter holidays, there are a lot of tests and midterms, but I'm doing the best I can.", she told him with a slight smile on her lips.

"I know Dolly when it comes to school you've always taken after your mom, how's the Franklin paper going?", he nodded and looked curiously at his daughter. "Well we had a few restructuring at the paper, but we're doing good. I'm pleased with it. I got the book and music column from the beginning of the term. I've already talked with the staff if it would be ok to write an article about the Bruce Springsteen's latest book "Tour memories from the 80s"," Nathalie told her father and Logan was a little surprised and proud at the same time.

"Wow that's pretty cool and if you need help just ask me yeah?" he winked at Nathalie. "Thanks, dad, is everything ok? I'm worried about you and mom." the young girl inquired and was afraid of her father's answer.

"Oh, sweetheart you don't have to be worried about us. Sometimes the whole grown-up talk isn't so easy to handle. I'm so proud of you Nathalie, and I know I haven't been the best dad but.."

"Dad you're doing the best you can. I don't want to be one of the kids which parents are divorced like many school colleagues in my class. And I guess you don't want to be a weekend dad for me, Jacob and Grace. It..it would be the worst scenario if you and mom were going to divorce.." Nathalie interrupted him, was very precarious and stared at her father with sad eyes.

Logan closed his eyes for a moment. He had never wasted any thought about it that his children were thinking that he and Rory are going to divorce. Never. "Oh, Nathalie why haven't you talked to me earlier?

You know you can always come to mom and me. No matter what happens. We love you so much." Logan tried to pursue his daughter.

 **"** **Oh, dad I know that, although I don't understand why you're behaving so odd on my birthdays! I don't get it. I just want to know the reason, please daddy. I am old enough to understand. I'm not your little girl anymore!" she argued with her dad and couldn't hold back her tears anymore.**


	7. New Student

Wow, 13 comments you are really great guys and I'm very thankful for this response! Hav fun at reading and as I said the last time I'm happy for every comment you are going to leave at the end of chapter thanks again :)

 **New Student**

Unfortunately, the Easter holidays had gone too fast. Emma sighed as she entered the school with her best friend, Melinda at 7.30 am that morning. The school was pretty quiet at this time.

"It's a pity that the holidays have passed so quickly, I wish we had a few more days to relax, but at least we got some diversity in the dull school day because a new student is starting in our school. I think he's from the USA." Melinda told her friend as she put her school bag down in her locker.

"Really? Do you know his name?" Emma asked her friend while she took a glance at her watch.

"No, but the gossip mill has been working overtime for a few weeks now, and I heard the other's whispering to each other that he is good looking, they have been stalking his Instagram profile.", Melinda said with a wink.

As if on cue, the school bell rang to signal 2 minutes till the beginning of the first class. Emma and Melinda quickly grabbed their books, shoved their unwanted items in the locker and shut the door before heading off to class. They parted ways, and Emma darted to class to avoid detention.

Melinda was walking down the hall towards her first class from registration when she slammed into a rock hard chest, and her books went flying in every direction. She looked up to meet the face of a beautiful boy with piercing blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair, his mouth had tilted up into a smirk, and he outstretched his hand to help her up.

She took his hand, and he pulled her up. "Hello, Love I'm Liam. What's your name?" He asked her while helping collect her books from across the corridor.

"Oh, you're the new kid. Sorry, I'm Melinda. Nice to meet you" well at least the rumors were right, he was natural to the eyes.

Melinda had gathered her books and was walking into the class when Liam grabbed her arm gently. "Are you okay? I forgot to ask, Is this" he paused and looked down at his class schedule "Mr. Jacobs' class for English?"

"Hmm yes, I'm fine. And it is yeah. But beware, he hasn't been in a perfect mood lately. The smallest things have been able to set him off so if you don't want a detention on your first day I advise you be on your best behavior." Melinda looked up at him through her thick black lashes and tucked the strand of her dark brown hair that had fallen forward behind her ear again.

She walked into the class and took her usual seat at the back of the course and Liam sat down in the chair next to her.

Mr. Jacobs walked in wearing a green checked sweater vest over a white shirt with beige trousers, the typical 60-year-old, short, bald, male teacher stereotype.

"I hope you had a wonderful holiday, but now it's time to get back into the real world. I'm very disappointed by the test results" Mr. Jacobs said as the annoying sigh came out of the student's mouths.

Liam had to chuckle a little bit. "Are there any problems Melinda?" Mr. Jacobs asked her with a sarcastic voice and looked at her with an angry facial expression. "No, Mr. Jacobs. Everything's ok.." she replied sheepishly.

"Great and I've heard that we've got a new student. Mr. Liam Finnegan Morgan is joining us this term from the USA. Would you please introduce yourself Liam?" the teacher asked him and looked at him cautiously.

Liam strolled forward, leaned casually against the blackboard, and looked into the many new faces of his new school colleagues. A huge grin spread across his lips as he looked at some of the girls in the first two rows. The girls looked at Liam with a dreamy smile and signed. "Hi, I'm Liam. I'm 14 years old. Before I was transferred to this school, I was attending Chilton in America. Thanks for the welcoming committee. For the record, I am single and always looking …. Ladies…"

As he started to take his seat, he wiggled his eyebrows and looked the girls in the first two rows with a charming smile that would bring the polar ice caps to melt.

"America huh, what was it like?" Melinda asked him in a hushed tone so that the teacher didn't overhear while leaning over her desk to whisper in his ear.

"Oh it was ok I guess. I mean, I miss it sure but I have a good feeling about this place and Hartford never really felt like home. I always felt like an outsider." he shrugged as he turned his head to whisper back in her ear.

looked at the students and caught them just as Liam was turning away. "Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?" He tilted his head and raised his fluffy gray eyebrows.

"Hmm, no sir. Sorry sir" Liam responded and looked down, bright red from embarrassment.

"What do you mean, you always felt like an outsider there?" Melinda whispered to Liam, curious about what it was like and what he meant. He had caught her attention with that line.

"I just never felt like I belonged there, that's all" Liam responded quietly but not quietly enough as Mr. Jacobs caught them again. "Out of my classroom and to the dean's office, now!" He shouted at Melinda and Liam.

They grabbed their bags and rushed out of the classroom, but Melinda stopped Liam before he got any further than the end of the corridor and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait, What are you doing? The dean's office is this way."

"Oh, we aren't going to the dean's office."

"What?! But he said to go to the dean's office?" Liam replied looking a little concerned.

"Yes, I know what he said, but we are ditching class. Come on. I'm going to show you the town. Properly."

"But"

"No buts. Besides, you think that he's going to check to see if we went to the dean's office? " Melinda dragged him to the school gates and walked straight out heading in the direction of the town center.


	8. New Student Part 2

**Hello, everybody I'm so terribly sorry for the huge delay. I had so much on my plate. Evening school and so on. But I hope you won't loose the interesting for reading my story. Now the 7th chapter is ready for posting :) and feel free to leave a comment. I would be very happy about thank you :D**

 **Chapter 7 The new Student pt. 2**

"I'm impressed how nice Vienna is," Liam said as he walked with Melinda through the busy streets of Vienna. "Oh it's beautiful isn't it? And I'm happy that we skipped the English class today. The first day after the holidays is quite dull. How was your school in America? The same as here in Vienna or was it entirely different? , Melinda answered with a big grin on her lips.

"I guess it was ok, but I was thrown out of a lot of boarding schools. My mom wasn't very happy that I was thrown out of 4 schools in the last two years and my dad always tried to console her. But after the last debacle from the Christmas ball and other circumstances I was thrown out of Chilton too. And then my parents decide to transfer me to the next school boarding school here in Vienna." he told Melinda while they were strolling along the famous street called Kohlmarkt in the first district of Vienna.

"Wow, so you had a lot on your plate huh?! ", Melinda said and stopped dead in her tracks before Liam could answer. "That's a surprise..", she mumbled to herself when she saw her best friend sitting on a park bench with her Amazon Kindle in her hands.

"Well if that's not the famous Emma Katherine Hoffmann. Hey Em, what are doing here?" she hollered to her best friend Emma over the street. "Hey, Melli oh my don't say that you're skipping Mr. Jacobs class again. You know..", she looked up from her kindle, and a smile crossed her lips.  
"Sweets, everything's ok! Don't worry." she interrupted Emma with a cheeky smile as she came over to her friend and hugged her best friend tightly, followed by Liam.

"Well, I'm still worried. They could have kicked you out of school, and I don't want to spend the next four years without you Melli.." Emma pouted and tried to give her best friend the evil eye, but failed. "Emma relax. Nothing happened, and Mr. Jacobs will calm down soon. You know him. But what are you doing here? Free hour?  
This is Liam. He's attending our school for this term." Melinda winked at her friend and pointed at Liam, who was watching both of the girls with a curious facial expression. Liam looked at Mel's friend. Her red hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. A curious smile was spreading across her lips, and black Ray Ban sunglasses covered her eyes. "So you're Emma. Melinda told me a little about you. It's nice to meet you.", he winked at her grinning as he approached towards them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I heard you're coming from the USA?" she asked him and put her sunglasses in her backpack.  
"Yes originally from..", he lost his words when he looked into Emma's intense brown eyes. "From?", Emma inquired and took a strand of her thick red hair behind her ear.

But Liam couldn't answer the question; he was so mesmerized by her beautiful brown eyes. He had never seen such intense chocolate brown eyes. "Is everything ok?", Emma's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh yes of course, and I'm coming from Hartford, that's in Connecticut. And I assume you're coming from Vienna?", He answered and tried his best to ignore her big brown eyes, which observed him. He couldn't explain why he was feeling so weird. It was never a big problem for him to hang out with girls.

"Yep and I love your accent and I'm a big fan of America. There are so many places I want to visit one day. Especially Florida because of the Disney World and New York. I mean who doesn't want to go to the happiest place in the world and one of the most exciting cities in America.", she began to ramble and blushed a little bit when she was looking into Liam's face.

"Sorry I.."

"Hey it's ok I don't mind at all. You're reminding me a lot of my best friend Nathalie in Hartford. God how I miss her and the funny thing is that you nearly share the same eye color.", Liam postponed her with a hearty laugh.

"Really? That's quite cool; I have never met someone who's talking so fast like me. My parents are used to it that I'm talking so much. Our school day is officially over since the last lesson because they have some important conferences today. So we've got a free day. What about if Melly and I show you the best places in Vienna?" continued Emma excited, while she was putting her kindle into her backpack.

"I would say this is a good idea. And was this the latest Kindle?Because Nathalie always has her kindle with her when she's not at home. She's a bookworm and what are you reading right now?" Liam replied with a chuckle and looked at Melinda and Emma cautious.

"Yeah it is, it was a birthday present from my dad and nothing important. Just a novel. By the way, I'm so excited about the 5th part of Fantastic Beasts. I had seen the first part with my sister Sophie when I was six years old. Hopefully, the niffler is coming back again. I love this sweet creature and his habitats for stealing jewelry and money. " Emma stated, laughing.

Liam chuckled and wasn't surprised at all that she loved the movies. He and Nathalie adored the Fantastic Beasts Saga as well. Together they had seen all the four parts of the theatre. "Me too, and I guess the world premiere of the movie is a little earlier in America than here in Vienna. Maybe uncle Logan or my dad can get tickets. And if both of you don't mind we can go for a drink?" Liam proposed and looked at them curiously.

" That would be great Liam, keep us on the loop! Yeah, of course, I think it's the best if we drop by at Casa Coffee. They have the best coffee in Vienna, except Cafe Landmann or the famous Cafe Central.  
I love coffee and my parents don't understand why I love coffee so much. My mom always makes fun of me and my habitats about coffee." squirmed Emma, a smile beamed all over her face and she began to bounce up and down on the spot like a rubber ball. Both of the girls grinned at each other and agreed in silence, that they were very fond of that suggestion.

"Oh boy now it's getting serious. Another coffee addict like Nathalie. But if you want to go to Casa Coffee I don't mind at all and if there's a shot of alcohol in it, I'm absolutely in..", Liam joked and winked at her with a big grin.

"Great then let's head to Casa Coffee guys.." Melinda said, and 10 minutes later they were standing in front of a lovely cafe. "Ladies first..", he bantered, opened the door for the girls who were talking and giggling about some random boys at the same time. "Thank you Liam..", they replied in unison as they entered the coffee shop.


	9. The Stooges

**Chapter 8 The stooges**

"It's good to see you, Logan. I'm sorry that I was running a little bit late. The last few weeks were horrible. We're still looking for a replacement for Zoey, I mean there are only three weeks left till she's going on maternity leave." Finn said as he took a seat at their favorite whiskey bar in a little spot in Hartford.

"It's good to see you too, and hey, it's ok that you had a little delay. I know how hard it is to find a good personal assistant. But I can ask Rory or Judy if they know someone who is looking for a job." He nodded and took a sip of his whiskey.

"That would be great." Finn sighed and observed his best friend, who was staring to the middle of nowhere.

Logan wasn't very talkative today and looked pretty tired.

He was worried about him. Of course, he knew it it wasn't easy for him. But he wasn't alone with his sorrows. Definitely not. Finn often thought about his goddaughter. For him, it wasn't easy either, and if he could undo the last 14 years, he would do it in a wink. When he saw the little munchkin in the incubator, a few days after she and Nathalie had been born, he was enchanted about Norah although she didn't weigh more than a flour pack.

Together they had shared many beautiful moments with Norah and Nathalie. Everybody was so relieved, especially Logan and Rory. Their little honey bee was finally at home after four exhausting weeks of fear, fights and loads of tears.

Norah and Nathalie wrapped him, Colin, Robert and of course Logan around their little fingers. Whenever Logan and the boys met up the first topic they talked about was about Norah and Nathalie. The twins delighted Rory's and Logan's life so much.

No one had ever thought that something terrible would happen to the little ones. But it had happened, and the damage was irreparable.

The first months were quite hard for everyone. Logan was very distracted and angry. He had tried his best to support the FBI, and it had driven him nuts not to know where his daughter was.

"Finn?" Logan asked, and Finn snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry did you say something?" He replied a little bit embarrassed.

"No, but well, you know I'm still concerned about Nathalie's behavior. We had a beautiful dinner on Sunday, and after our dinner at Haven's, she told me that she's afraid that Rory and I are going to divorce. I was quite shocked about her statement, and I'm afraid that Nathalie will find out about Norah too soon.

You know she's got Rory's instinct to dig for stories. It's complicated Finn." Logan stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm so frustrated because there's nothing Rory and I can do to scatter Nathalie's sorrows. Because I talked to Rory before a I left, and I must confess that it scares the shit out of me that Rory could make the step for a divorce. I don't want to lose her and the kids. I can't endure more pain in my life right now." he continued and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh boy, you've got a lot on your plate huh?!" Finn shook his head.

Logan sighed again and took another sip of his scotch.

"Yes, and Natalie's birthday was like a roller coaster ride with so many emotions which were turning in my head like a carousel. It nearly tears me apart that Norah isn't with us. Sometimes the pain is bearable and then there are hard times like Nathalie's birthday. I wish I could undo it.

You can't imagine how often I want to call agent Delany, but I know it wouldn't make any sense to reopen the investigations again. It would cost us to much time and I don't want some random newspaper digging and sniffling in our past again like they did after Norah's kidnapping. For Rory and the kids, I want to look forward into the future. I don't want to give up the hope that Norah is still alive." Logan answered honestly looking seriously at Finn.

"Mate, I'm so proud of you how you're handling the whole situation. You're a great dad to your children, much better than your father was for you and Honor. Rory is very lucky to have you, Logan, and by the way how's mother? The last time I talked to her was three or four days ago." Finn replied and smiled at his friend warmly.

"Well I guess she's doing fine, just a little under weather right now, because Jacob had the flu and it would be good for me and her to make a little trip to Martha's Vineyard again. We need more grown-up time together, without the kids.

Our parents have offered to take the kids to Disneyland from Thursday till Sunday evening. Time is running so fast you know." Logan told him and before Finn could answer Colin came into the pub, followed by Robert.

"Logan, Finn, sorry for being late. The traffic was horrible outside. How're you doing?" Colin greeted them with a weary smile.

"It's ok Col, and I don't mind at all. I'm doing better I guess. Finn and I had a good talk while we waited for you." Logan nodded, and Colin glanced at his friend with a concerned facial expression.

"You guess?" Colin inquired and rose his eyebrows. "Yeah, don't worry. Everything's ok, and by the way, how is my adorable godson Finn? Haven't heard about him since he moved to Vienna." Logan said.

The jarring ringtone from Finn's iPhone interrupted the conversation. He took a short look at the display and frowned. It was an external number, Finn sighed and answered the call. "Finn Morgan?"

"Good Evening, Mr. Morgan. Matthew Petersen speaking. I'm the headmaster from Vienna Business International School. Sorry for disturbing your evening. Your son skipped Mr. Jacobs English class. I know your son is a new member of our school and there are many new school colleagues and teachers of course. And I'm aware that everything must be pretty hard for Liam, but I can't tolerate it that he's skipping classes. Please, talk with your son about it." the principal explained to him and Finn wrinkled his forehead. "Right now there's only an admonishment, so please, talk to your son about it." the principal explained to him with a serious voice.

"Hi Mr. Petersen, I'm sorry, and of course I'm going to talk with Liam about skipping his English class. Thank you for calling me." He answered him, while his mates grinned from one ear to the other ear.

"You're welcome, and I don't mind at all, Mr. Morgan. Liam is young, and when we were at his age, I guess we skipped classes sometimes too. Including myself." Mr. Petersen tried to limber up the conversation.

"Yeah, that's true and don't hesitate to call me again if there are any concerns about Liam or you if you need any help with charity or kind of stuff. We'll find a solution. Goodbye Mr. Petersen and have a beautiful day!" Finn ended the conversation.

"Thank you. Bye, Mr. Morgan." He said and hung up. After Finn had ended the call, his friends began to laugh. "Well, I would say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Liam is like you." Logan stated laughing.

"Yeah that's true he's the younger version of you Finn." Robert and Colin replied in unison.

"Very funny just wait till your sons are attending high school and then we continue the conversation." He answered with a hint of a dry voice and shook his head.


	10. Let's go to Martha's Vineyard

Well, first of all, I want to say, that I'm sorry for the delay, but life came between me and my writing ;-) hope you're going to have fun and please leave a comment after reading. I would be so happy about it :)

Let's go to Martha's Vineyard!

One hour later he and Rory were sitting in the living room with a good glass of wine.

"And how are the boys?" Rory inquired as she took a little sip of her wine.

"They're good, don't worry. Finn got a call from the principal at Liam's new boarding school. He skipped his first English class just like Finn would have. How're you doing, Ace?" Logan asks, putting his wine glass on the coffee table as he looked at her worriedly.

She sat there thinking to herself that it would be great to get away from home for a few days. Just her and Logan curled up together in the living room of their house at Martha's Vineyard. The daily routine with their children, work and family life were undoubtedly fantastic, but sometimes parents also needed some time for themselves. They could finally talk about everything, without being disturbed by their children.

"I'm doing better, and I'm glad that Jacob has finally gotten over the flu," she reassures him and sat there thinking to herself that it would be great to get away from home for a few days. Just her and Logan curled up together in the living room of their house at Martha's Vineyard. The daily routine with their children, work and family life were undoubtedly fantastic, but sometimes parents also needed some time for themselves. They could finally talk about everything, without being disturbed by their children.

"That's good to hear, and I asked mine and your parents if they could take our kids to Disney Land because we need some grown-up time together. We could spend a few days at our place in Martha's Vineyard. What do you say?", Logan continued, while he was getting closer to his wife and looked into her sparkling, blue eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ace?", Logan asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I was deep in thought. I think it is a great idea to get some time alone Logan. I'm glad you brought it up, and I guess the kids, particularly our little Fin will be happy he finally gets to go to Disney World. Right now he's going through a weird Cars obsession phase. Everything in his room has to be decorated with Lightning McQueen and all the other characters that I don't know who they are right now." Rory told him laughing and cuddled up closer to Logan.

For too long they had lived with each other without really enjoying life and connecting. Just being happy again. It wasn't as easy as it seemed to be. Rory had often thought about how brave she and Logan were to have further children. When she had found out she was pregnant again; intense fears overcame her.

Fears that she didn't want to share with Logan because she couldn't stand the anxiety of lose another child.

She was even considering aborting the baby. After a few considerations Rory had talked about it with her mother, and after the tearful conversation, she decided to keep Grace. And that was one of her best decisions of her life. Grace brought back joy and love to her and Logan's lives again.

"I'm glad Ace, honestly, I was afraid you wouldn't be willing to take a break. Just the two of us. We need some time alone to reconnect. Time to have good conversations with each other in peace, to take long walks on the beach, and maybe even spending a day in bed. Your Mom and Luke will pick up the kids on Thursday afternoon so that we can get to Martha's Vineyard before it's too late." He says grinning at her mischievously as he stroked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'd say we tell the kids after dinner that they're spending a few days with their grandparents at Disney Land. Any idea what we're going to cook? Or do we want to order from Luigi's or Black Bamboo?"

"I don't mind at all Ace; we can order some Chinese food from Black Bamboo to celebrate our spontaneous trip to Martha's Vineyard. We haven't been on holiday alone together for years and..."

"You're going on holiday without me, Daddy?" Jacob interrupted his parents as he came into the living room with the family cat Coco in his arms.

"Did you say something about a vacation Dad?", Nathalie inquired, followed into the room by Grace.

"Yes indeed, Mom and I need some grown-up time alone together, and we've got a big surprise organised for the three of you. Both of your grandparents will be staying in Palo Alto with you at our house there from Friday till Sunday. The best is that you nearly spend the whole weekend at the happiest place on earth." Logan says clearing his throat, and the kids were all amazed. Especially the youngest family member, Jacob.

"That means we're going to Disney Land right Dad?", Grace enquired with a big grin on her cute face.

"Yes and I.." Logan was disrupted again by loud cheering from Jacob.

"Wow, this is so cool Daddy. Two full days of fun. I hope so much that I get to see Lightning McQueen, Mickey and maybe one of the Incredibles Daddy. " He begins to ramble just like his mother does, while he was stroking the soft fur of his baby cat and couldn't stop grinning from one ear to the other.

This was so awesome. Jake loved spending some quality time with both of his grandparents because they weren't as strict as his parents were. Especially Nana Lorelai, because he was allowed to eat more sweets and junk food.

"Yes two days of fun little Fin and how about Chinese Food for dinner?" Logan asked them.

"Oh yeah, sounds cool Dad and I'm looking forward to the weekend trip. It's too long ago since we have last visited Disney Land. I hope we find the time to revisit the Studios. I enjoyed it so much last time talking to one of the animators and taking a look over their shoulders while they worked." Nathalie said joining in on the conversation while she was leaning against the comfortable sofa.

"That's true Nat, and if you have time after dinner we could have a movie night with Mom," Grace mentioned grinning and took a seat next to her mother.

"Cool, I'm totally in. Mom?", She agreed, and a dreamy smile appeared on her lips as she took a glance at her iPhone. A few minutes ago her friend Jason had sent her a WhatsApp message if she could meet him tomorrow after school to have some delicious coffee and a burger at her grandpa Luke's diner.

"Yeah, Nathalie?" Rory grinned at her daughter lovingly and curiously at the same time.

"Well, yeah, Jason asked me if I could have a burger with him after school at Grandpa Luke's diner. Afterwards, I can go to Grandma's place to do my homework and maybe you or Dad can pick me up in the evening? This would be so great to go with him for a burger, please Mom!", she told her mother and was starting to get a little nervous while her parents changed glances.

"I'm ok with that Nathalie because you're diligent in school. By the way, how was your last Spanish Test? Did you already get back the test results?" Rory agreed with her daughter while Logan wasn't pleased that his daughter wanted to go on a kind of date again. "How about you Dad? Are you ok with that too?", She asked a little insecure and Logan sighed. He couldn't resist his daughter's brown doe eyes.

"Alright, you can go with him to Grandpa Luke's Diner tomorrow after school, and I'm picking you up in the evening ok?! Now tell us how are the test results from your latest Spanish test?" Logan gave in and was immediately hugged by his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy..", she whispered in his ear and then turned to him and her mother again.

"My test result was the best grade in my class. I got an A+, and hopefully, with the next term I can upgrade to the advanced course!", she continued proudly with a beaming smile all over her face.

"Wow, congratulations Dolly. We're so proud of you, and now we have a further reason to celebrate the evening with good food..", Logan suggested, taking out his cell phone and dialled the number of Bamboo's delivery service.

"That's cool and Jacob, what do you think about playing Disney Monopoly to reduce our waiting time a little bit. I'm sure Mom and Dad will play along, too," Grace suggested and put the TV magazine back on the couch table.

"Good idea Gracie and I can't wait to visit Disney Land," the little man giggled happily and ran into the kitchen to prepare his beloved board game without getting another answer from his sister.

The evening was filled with lots of fun and good conversations. After dinner Ace and his eldest daughters headed into the living room, while he was left alone with Jacob in the dining room.

"Little Fin I guess it's bedtime for you now. Come on how about I tell you a story?" Logan tried to persuade him, and Jacob frowned.

"Oh come on Daddy. I don't want to go to bed now. Only ten more minutes please Daddy.", Jacob whined and tried to give his dad the evil eye.

"No Jacob, seriously. You have school tomorrow, and I don't want to hear any excuses little Fin. If you're behaving now, maybe I'll tell you more than one story!", Logan proposed, and his little son was getting big eyes now.

"Really? Two stories and I can choose the stories?" Jacob asked getting excited.

"Yes of course, now go and brush your teeth. I'm coming up to your room in 10 Minutes ok?", Logan insisted and tousled his son's blond hair. "Ok Daddy", he sighed, got up from the stool and left the kitchen. About ten minutes later he was in Jacobs nursery.

"Is this a new pair of pj's Jacob?", Logan pointed nodding to his latest pair of Lightning McQueen pj's.

"Yeah, gramps bought it for me. Isn't it cool Daddy?", Jacob answered. "Yeah, it is, little Fin. So which story should I tell you? Perhaps one about dragons or should there be more knights or a magicians kind of one?" Logan pondered when he tucked his little son in his bed.

"Knights, magicians and dragons Daddy.", the little boy said grinning. "Ok..let me think. I've got it. Once upon a time, there was a young knight named Atticus. His best friends were Elliot the dragon and Finn the magician. They had pretty good times together, but then something terrible happened to Mary, the love of his life. His worst enemy king Paul had.." Logan stopped for one moment and had to smirk because his son had fallen asleep earlier than he imagined.

"Good night Jacob, I love you.", Logan hushed, kissing him on his forehead. "Love you too Daddy..", he muttered in his sleep and hugged his stuffed rocket Stanley tightly. Logan glanced warmly at his sleeping son and then left his room on quiet soles.


	11. Serious Talk

They drove for a few hours before they arrived their home in Martha's Vineyard. After putting their luggage away Logan asked, "Ace would you like to take a walk on the beach?"

"That's a good idea, but I would like to take a nice bath before we head to the beach. Do you want to join me? " Rory asked, putting her arms around her husband's neck and looking deeply into his intense chocolate brown eyes

"I thought you would never ask me," he mumbled and started to kiss her tenderly. Fifteen minutes later, they were both lying in the large bathtub. Logan had his arms around Rory's bare torso and placed soft kisses on her wet shoulders.

"I'm glad that we took a few days to come here," sighed Rory and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the newly won intimacy between her and Logan.

"So am I, more than you can imagine, Ace. I think we should talk about everything that's been happening in the last few years. The problems we have had. I love you, and I don't want to lose you, Ace," Logan said as he was drawing gentle circles with his fingers on her skin.

"I agree, Logan. The last few years haven't been easy for us but we will get through it together, and I love you, my Master and Commander."

Logan's lips tilted up with a happy grin. For years his Ace didn't mention this name. Logan was thrilled to hear her say the nickname; they had used it so many years ago. He and Rory have been together for nineteen years, and they were married for fifteen of those years. Their marriage had not been easy, and they had a lot of bumps in that road.

But they were meant for each other, and that's why it was so important to talk to each other. The unmentioned conversations had to be addressed.

Specifically about Norah. No one was to blame for Norah's kidnapping. Even if the two of them believed it, and they hardly talked about the taboo topic. It hurt them so much.

"Yeah, Ace I want to work through our problems no matter how difficult it is. I want to look forward to having a better future for you and our children."

This was a difficult subject for Rory to talk about and she was relieved that her husband brought it up.

"That's good to know Logan.."

An hour later, they were sitting on the beach looking out at sea. The breeze was cool, but it didn't bother Rory and Logan.

"Rory do you want to talk about Norah? I know how difficult it is for you to talk about her. But I want to help you, please don't shut me out of your feelings as you did over the years. I realize that you never intended to hurt me, but I have every need to know exactly how you feel. If we don't share our feelings, then I can't help you. Rory. I miss you, and I'm at the edge of madness. Please let me help you. I'm here for you. I love you.." Logan held her in his arms and tears pooled in his eyes.

Logan took her face into his hands and searched for the emotions in her eyes that she was feeling at that moment.

Time stood still for Rory, while her husband was staring intensely into her eyes. She knew that she couldn't hide her feelings from Logan anymore. Rory closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath.

Come on Rory you can do it, Do it for you and Logan, she tried to encourage herself. He needs to know how you're feeling.

Her inner voice was motivating her, so she spoke,"I don't have a clue where I should start. There are many emotions in my mind. I'm scared and desperate, Logan. After Norah's kidnapping, I began to isolate myself from any pain. I'm aware that you're suffering too.

I see the torture in your eyes every day since her disappearance. I just wanted to protect you from harm, to protect you so I refrained from talking about any feelings. I see the pain in your eyes day by day since she disappeared.

Knowing that you blame yourself hurt the most. I just don't understand why this had happened to us. Norah was helpless, a baby who needed protection and love from her parents. It freaks me out that I don't know what happened to her, after such a long time. Whether she's living with a new family who is loving our daughter unconditionally or that she is probably dead… Every day my anger grows bigger and bigger, and so I hide from you. I hate them, Logan. I hate them so much. They can't imagine how it destroyed our family. It was their fault that our family nearly broke apart and that you were turning into your father for many years," Rory asserted looking into her husband's face with teary eyes. Logan sighed, hugging her tightly and stroking her back he kissed her comforting her.

"Ace I know that the hate shouldn't guide our lives, and I have those same feelings. I have been fighting against my inner demons, specifically in the first few months. I was so angry about everything; the massive amount of working hours, and that the FBI had stopped the investigations after six months. I even started to think that you and Nathalie were better without me because I was a burden for both of you. So I did what I knew best, I overworked, I ran from my feelings. I turned into my dad, as you had mentioned before."

Logan stopped briefly, looked into his wife's blue eyes and continued.

"Without even recognizing it Ace. I was running away from you and Nathalie. The fear and despair of losing Norah forever have driven me insane.

I was haunted by my dreams where Norah appeared, accusing me that I wasn't there when she needed me the most, and why I didn't protect her enough." he confessed. This time he didn't fight against his rising tears. It was okay for him to cry, to feel the pain and grieve.

Over twenty years ago he wouldn't have dared to confess his feelings because his father kept saying that a man shouldn't cry and wasn't allowed to show any emotions towards other people. Afterall it was a hard process for Logan to show his feelings opposite to Rory, and that it was okay to be sad, angry or happy.

In fact, human beings weren't created to be cold and unreachable. They were here to enjoy every second of their lives without considering too much about the past and to love unconditionally.

Looking at Logan, Rory was speechless. If she had only known what type of fears Logan had to endure, she would have pushed her pain aside to help him.

But Rory didn't want to face the truth about Logan, and she didn't realize that she was turning into a prisoner of her own pain, her own misery. She didn't want anyone to look behind her mask that she put up to protect herself and her children.

Except for her parents and closest friends Finn, Colin, and Robert who were the only ones who could see through her mask and see her pain. They were the lifesavers for Rory and Logan in many ways. Rory turned to Logan, and looking into his watery, reddened brown eyes her heart began to pound hard against her chest.

"Can you explain to me why we didn't talk earlier about our problems? We had lost so many years together as a couple. Why were we so afraid to show our feelings to each other." Logan asked here.

„I was a coward frightened and attempting to hide the fears behind my mask. I was too frightened to show you my real face. I wanted to tell you my secret, but I was so scared about your reaction." Rory wept and wiped away her tears.

Logan was concerned yet happy at the same time, about what she had kept from him for years. But now she was finally opening up to him.

"Tell me, Ace. Please.", he insisted in a low voice, laying his arms around her shoulders and giving her a tender kiss on the temple.

"When I discovered my second pregnancy in early March 2012, I was so shocked and scared Logan. I even considered aborting Grace because I was so anxious to lose another child again. The first thought which popped into my mind was to call my mom after I took the pregnancy test.

Mom and I had a tearful talk, and she was the one who brought me back to reality. Mom told me that the child was a gift and this baby is going to help us through our path of grief, sadness, and hate. She was right Logan.

Grace is a remarkable young girl, and I'm thrilled to have her in our lives, " She explained to him. She looked away; she could barely look into Logan's eyes. She was afraid that she's going to see something, she didn't want to see.

Logan took a deep breath and asked himself why he didn't recognize Rory's behavior and fears so many years ago. He felt incredibly guilty about not paying attention to her feelings. On the other hand, he never took the time to look behind his wife's mask.

"I don't know what to say, except that I'm devastated and angry that I wasn't with you when you found out that you were pregnant for the second time.

God, we are so screwed up, Rory. I want to make us work again as a couple, sharing our intimate feelings, thoughts, fears, and joys, to cry and laugh together again. I don't want to pretend as if everything is ok when it's not.

Rory, I believe we can make it if we try. I don't want to give up our marriage. We've known each other for nineteen years, and of course, we have lost many years of happiness, but we also had many years of joy, I want to make a new start.

You're my life Rory, and you can't imagine how much I love you. I would give everything to undo the past years, which were full of emotions and mourning.", he confessed to her sobbing and clinging to her. He needed her; he needed the us that they were.

"Logan I know that and I love you too, but we can't turn back the time, we can just make the best out of the situation. How about if we write a journal about our feelings? I'm sure that it will help us with all our emotions and struggles, and at the end of the week we discuss it?"

"Sounds like an amazing idea Ace, and I guess we should head back home. I'm so tired.", Logan got up from the beach. "Yeah me too. Let's go," she said smiling softly at him. Together they strolled back to the house holding each other's hands tightly and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 11 Two Worlds

**Chapter 11 Two Worlds**

The next morning, Logan woke up early. He turned around; a smile appeared on his lips when he found Rory sleeping next to him. Logan sighed with relief and couldn't stop looking at his wife. For him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When Logan first met her at the coffee stand on the Yale campus, he was fascinated by her. She was the first women he ever met who defended her friends.

He was impressed by this. Logan had never met anyone who supported and protects their friends from harm or ridicule. In the privileged world that he grew up in, it wasn't common to have real friends who cared for you or to be honest with each other when sharing experiences. Logan had many friends, but most of them grew up like him. In a golden cage, prepared to run the family business, to marry a woman from the same circles and maybe to have one or two children.

Then he met Rory Gilmore who showed him, Robert, Colin, and Finn that there was more to life than to spend your precious time at parties, sleeping with random women and doing stupid stunts like the last one they did, in Costa Rica nineteen years ago, that almost cost him his life.

At that time he was just too immature, but his Ace was the one who made him a better person. Showed him what it meant to be loved unconditionally, to enjoy the little things in life. He was grateful to have Rory in his life, and she meant everything to Logan.

For a brief moment, he closed his eyes. His thoughts returned to the conversation they had yesterday. It was necessary although it was a difficult talk about Norah. Gently he stroked a brown strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. He smiled when she began to stir and finally opened her blue eyes.

"Good morning Logan. How are you?" she greeted him yawning, moved closer to her husband and laid her head on his chest, while he stroked her back.

"Morning Ace, I'm fine and you?" he asked tenderly kissing her cheek,

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast? I could make your favorite blueberry pancakes.."

"That sounds like a good idea. You know how to spoil me. But please hurry up. I don't want to spend too much time alone without you", Rory smiled softly at her husband. "I will do my best Ace " Logan nodded grinning.

"Good, while you do that I think I will write my mom a WhatsApp message.,"

"Ok, and tell her and our kids I said hi.," Logan answered her, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and got up from the bed.

"Alright and Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"I love you."

"Love you too..," he winked at her and left the bedroom. After her husband had left the room, a happy grin appeared on her face. She was so relieved that they had talked about their problems. Rory was aware that their issues wouldn't go away immediately, but with Logan by her side, she could conquer the world.

Fifteen minutes later Rory came into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Logan dressed in his Superman boxers and a Kiss The Cook apron in, standing in front of the stove, singing, I'm On Fire, one of his favorite songs from Bruce Springsteen.

Rory crept in silently and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind she whispered. "Hey you could apply for some of the Star Search or America's got Talent Shows..," She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Why thank you, Ace. Would you vote for me?" Logan asked, furrowing his eyebrows, then turning to Rory and curiously looked at her.

"Well, it depends..no I'm just joking Logan."

"What are our plans for today?" he asked her kissing her on the cheek.

"How about if we stay in, watch Netflix and order Italian food for dinner?"

"This is a great idea Ace. Just a lazy day cuddled up on the couch in front of the TV watching good movies. You can't imagine how much I missed cuddling and watching movies with you Ace. like we did in college."

"That's true, Logan. I'm also excited how our "diary" will work.", Rory said still hugging him and burying her face in his chest.

"Me too Ace, me too..", he replied.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?", Liam asked his friends grinning while they walked toward the metro station after a long, exhausting day at school. Finally, Friday had arrived, and Liam couldn't wait to call his parents in the evening via Skype.

"My mom isn't at home this weekend because she has an important conference in Hamburg and so I'm staying at my Dad's place with my sister Sophie. How about we spend the afternoon together on the Danube Island. If the weather gets bad, we could go to the DEK shopping center, walk through some CD shops and maybe watch a good movie at the Hayden cinema." Emma suggested shrugged her shoulders.

"That sounds like a good idea Emma, but I can't come because we're visiting my grandma at the hospital.", Melinda chimed in looking sad when she noticed her father in the parking lot waiting for her.

"Oh, ok Melinda. Just give me a call tonight!"

"Sure and have fun with Liam..", she winked at her friend with a big grin.

"Thanks and I hope your grandmother will recover soon." Emma nodded. "Of course so I have to go. See you both next week..", Melinda said and left her friends.

Liam was happy that he could finally spend some time alone with Emma, but he was also nervous. In Hartford, Liam spent a lot of time with Nathalie and her cousin Zoey, in Hartford. It was never unpleasant for him to be alone with them. However, it felt different with Emma.

"Liam? Is anyone home?", Emma's concerned voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh erm I'm sorry sure I have time. We can go to the Danube Island right away and spend our free afternoon together. I'm fine with that."

Immediately he realized that he was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with her. Emma was entirely different from the girls he met at Chilton. She was quite smart, humorous and beautiful. Even if she was shy from time to time, but this made her more unique than any girl he had ever met.

"Well, let's go right now, so we don't lose time. I can postpone my school work and study for the next tests tomorrow. Hopefully, my dad has time to help me with Math this weekend unless he has to do endless shifts in the hospital this weekend.

I wish I would be as good as Sophie in Mathematics. But I'm glad that I'm good at my English, Spanish and German Classes.",

"Oh yeah, I love languages too, and I must confess I was never good at Mathematics. I think I had inherited it from my Mom. My Mom works as psychologist.", Liam smirked and looked into Emma's intense, brown eyes while they were waiting for the next metro.

Liam and Emma arrived at the Danube Island around half past two in the afternoon. Liam stretched out in the meadow and stared at the girl next to him who had closed her eyes lying beside him. Some strands of her red hair hung loosely on her face, and a happy smile lay on her lips.

Somehow it seemed to him as if he had known Emma all his life, even though he had only met her seven days ago. She reminded him of his best friend, Nathalie. They had a lot in common with writing articles in the school papers, reading books, the ability to see the good in every person and especially the love for movies and music.

If Emma had blonde hair, she would look just like his best friend. Liam shook his head. Nathalie and Emma could never be related to each other. That would be ridiculous! Of course, they were similar in many ways, but that didn't mean anything.

"This place is amazing Emma. So peaceful and quiet at the same time. How about we go and get a hot dog, and afterward we walk over to Bartolottis for a delicious ice cream sundae." Liam suggested.

"That's so sweet, but before we go and get something to eat, I want to show you one of my favorite places. Melinda and I like to spend ten hours a week there. It is a lot of fun, and I think you will like it too. Come on Liam..", she told him with a big grin, she stood up.

"Well, if that's the case, then I have to go with you. You must know that I am not averse to any adventure, to my mother's regret. I'm just like my dad." Liam replied with a smirk. Standing up he looked Emma in the eyes, and his heart began to beat faster against his chest. Emma was girlfriend material, and he didn't know if he was the right one for her, he was just like his father.

"Ok s let's go..", Emma grabbed his hand, but before they could reach her favorite place, the sky had grown darker, and within a few seconds, it started to rain both ran as fast as they could to the nearest subway station. Drenched, they sat down on the bench and waited for the next subway.

"Too bad it is raining, I would have loved to show you my favorite place on the island...", Emma sighed and tied her wet hair into a ponytail. "I know, but we still have time, Emma. At some point, we'll make sure you show me your favorite spot on the Danube Island. Hey, I have a suggestion. Let's go to the cinema Em. I recently read on Facebook that they have a Vintage afternoon at Hayden Cinema where they are showing old movies. Are you up for that?" Liam wanted to spend more time with her and tried to cheer her up. He gently stroked a loose strand of her red hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Emma blushed and lowered her gaze. "Sure let's head to the cinema. Before the movie starts, we could go to a Subways if you're ok with that.." "Of course Angel. I mean Emma.", he stuttered a little bit, and now it was his turn to be embarrassed.


	13. New Beginnings

_**Well, my dear Readers, I'm so terribly sorry, that it took me so Long, but now a new chapter is waiting for you :) have fun at reading and please leave a comment at the end of the chapter**_

"God, this is so romantic.", Emma whispered into LIam's ear, all the while trying to ignore the warm Feeling that was spreading through her Body as Baby and Johnny were dancing their final Dance in the vintage movie Dirty Dancing. "Yeah, that true..", Liam muttered. He took her hand withough realizing it and squeezed it gently. To his great surprise, Emma squeezed it back almost instantly.  
Relieved Liam sighed and was happy that he decided to watwch "Dirty Dancing" with Emma instead of the latest Action movie with Liam Hemsworth. This way he was able to observate her in peace withough having to justify himself to her because it was dark in the Cinema Auditorium.

Emma came into Liam's life like a whirlwind. He couldn't believe how much he liked her already, after knowing her a few weeks. With every minute he spent with her, he falls for her even more. At the age of 14, Liam was never really in love. Of Course, there were Flirts with other girls and some Dates, but None of those Girls he was Dating were like Emma. So natural , unadulterated and genuine.

She watched Liam, he looked so cute, lost his thoughts. Did she really just thought Liam looked cute? Emma shook her head in disbelieg, and despite the Situation, a broad smile appeared on her lips. Maybe it was destiny that Liam came into her life. With him, everything seemed better than before. She couldn't imagine everyday life without him. Liam was such a great supporter of Emma. He helped her in so many ways.

Of course, she was adventurous, but her shyness was a big Problem. In These cases, she wanted to be as outgoing as Melinda or her sister Sophie. She sighed, turned around to get some of the nachos, and Then their hands collide.

"Liam? Is everything ok?", Emma cleared her throat and touched his hand slighlty.

"Oh sure..", Liam was a little bit frightened and surprised when he felt the touch of Emma's Hand. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Liam felt Emma's warm breath on his cheeks. Nobody said a word when they looked into each other's eyes. A soft, intense Brown hit a sparking blue. The next minutes felt like a blur to the young girl, and her heart beat hard against her chest. She had never come this close to a boy before. Her Palms got sweaty. Emma had no experiences with Boys.

The young girl tried to calm down a little bit. Emma's two best girlfriends Melinda and Sally already had experiences with boys, and she was the only one who was never kissed by a boy. She was super excited, and frankly, she didn't know what to do know. Why was everything so complicated? In her wildest dreams she often thought how her first kiss would happen and yet she was afraid now. Fear of screwing up her first kiss, or what if she misinterpeted the signs?

If Liam didn't want anything from her?! So many thoughts were running through Emma's mind while Liam watched her with a concerned look. He would do anything to know what's going on her pretty head. Although he feared that Emma maybe didn't have any interests to have a boyfriend right now.

Liam hesitantly raised his Hand and tenderly stroked her cheek. When Liam's Hand touched her cheek, she flinched briefly. Feeling his hand on her Skin felt wonderful.  
She gently leaned forward and could feel his breath. Emma innocently looked up at him and then he kissed her. She closed her eyes and when she felt his lips touch her's she gently kissed him back.

After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Emma, Liam ended the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. "Wow", she just whispered and couldn't belive Liam had kissed her. "Yeah, indeed. Emma I must confess that I like you more than a friend. "I hope you're feeling the.."

"Yes I'm feeling the samye way like you do. It feels so amazing. Gosh I'm so nervous talking about this.", she interrupted him and lowered her gaze in embarrassment. "Emma, sweets. Look at me. You're such a beautiful and amazing girl, and I can't tell you how much I love spending every free minute of my time with you. With you on My side, everything seems better.", he said and brought his head close, resting his forehead on Emma's.

Red curls fell around Emma's beautiful face, gentle against her cheeks and Liam's chest rose and fell as he drew in a breath. "Oh such a charmer Mr. Morgan?", she giggeld and rose her eyebrows. "For you always my angel.." he bantered grinning, laying his arm around Emma's shoulders giving her kiss on the temple. About twenty minutes later the movie was finished and together they strolled through the shopping center.

"Liam what are your plans for tonight? Didn't you mention earlier in School today, that you're calling your family in Hartford?". she asked him right away when they had left the shopping center. "Yeah, and I'm so happy that I'm going to see my parents and Zoey via Face Time. I miss My Little munchkin a lot. If you don't mind I'm bringing you home now, if you're ok with that?! I mean it's on my way back home to boarding School." Liam said and looked at her curiously.

"I would love that, thanks. Is Zoey your only sibling? I always wanted to have a Little brother, but My parents got a divorce when I was 2 and My sister 6 years old. I mean I had a wonderful childhood, it was just something I whished forwhen I was younger. How about you did you wanna have more siblings?", Emma looked at him questiongly and took a seat on one of the several benches in the metro station. Liam told her a lot about his childhood in Hartford and the time flew by. Half an hour later and a few nice conversations finally they were Standing in front of Emma's seond home, her fathers house.

The two teenagers uncertainly stood in front of the door. None of them knew what to say. "Thanks for bringing me home". she shyls smiled at him. "Oh, it's alright. It's been an honor bringing you home. I mean what Kind of boyfriend would I be if I hadn't huh?" And if my dad taught me anything, it was to get the girl home safe."

"Yeah that's true, I think I should go now. Thanks for the nice day. I really enjoyed it.", she whispered and barely dared to look at him. "You're welcome my precious angel..", Liam muttered, came closer to her and kissed her softly.


	14. Chapter 13 Father-Son Conversation

**Well, thanks for your support the next chapter is waiting for you :)**

About 20 minutes later Liam arrived back to his room. A satisfied sigh escaped his mouth, and he took his MacBook air from his backpack. He turned on the laptop, put it on his desk he clicked on the facetime app to call his dad.

A few seconds later the faces from his parents appeared. "Hey, mom, dad! It's good to see you," he greeted both of his parents with a big smile before they even could say a word

"It's good to see you too buddy. So, tell us how Vienna is? We are curious." Finn asked his son while he and his wife Rosemary looked at their son.

It wasn't so easy for Liam's parents, especially for Rosemary. He was her only son, her baby, who was so far away from her now. For a long time, she had discussed with Finn whether it was ok to send Liam to a European boarding school. Of course, they only want the best education for Liam.

"Oh actually, it is amazing here in Vienna. I think Aunt Rory and her mom would like it here. They've got delicious coffee in this city of culture and music. I've made a couple of good friends. In my class, there are so many students, coming from several places like New Zealand, Germany, England, America and Australia too. Luke, one of my newest friends, comes from Adelaide, which I'm happy, so I don't feel like an outsider."

"I'm happy for you Liam, and it's always good to have friends from the same country. How are the classes?", Rose inquired. "They're cool, and if I am honest, I really enjoy the classes, except for Math. Because my Maths teacher, well he's pretty strict and reminds me a lot of m last Maths teacher at Chilton. We have a school newspaper, I joined it, and now I'm the one who's shooting the pictures for our paper."

"Really? This sounds amazing honey. A little distraction never hurts besides school, homework, studying for tests. But I think if you're trying your best your Maths teacher is going to support 't worry." Liam's mother answered, and her husband agreed in silence.

"Yeah, I hope so mom. In boarding school, they even offer some photography courses, which I'm attending with my friends Em and Melinda. But how are the things going in Hartford and where is my lovely sister Zoey?" Liam asked.

"Zoey has a play date with Jacob, Levy, and Leah. I'm glad that you're enjoying your time there. That's awesome, and I'm so proud of you. You really seem to be happy."

"Thanks so much, dad, mom, I miss you, but I like this school, although I wasn't very fond of this idea that you're shipping me to Vienna.." he grinned at his parents.

"I'm glad, but I have to go now because I've got an appointment with one of my clients. I love you Liam and miss you too honey. Can't wait to see you asap." Rosemary smiled at her son lovingly.

"I love you too mom and give my little sister a hug and a big kiss, and tell her that I miss her," Liam replied and looked a little bit sad, but hopefully he's going to see her tomorrow morning.

"Sure, I'll do that. There is never a day where Zoey isn't asking me when you're coming home. She misses you a lot too. Well, I'll have to go now, and I'll call you tomorrow. Take care son."

"You too mom see you tomorrow, hopefully."

After his mother left Finn's office, Liam's father cleared his throat. "How are you dad? Is everything alright at home?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I've got a lot on my plate these last few days at the company. How was your week so far?" Finn inquired grinning while he was taking a short glance on his iPhone. He frowned his forehead when he saw that he had missed two calls from Logan.

"Do you really want to know, dad? It might bore you, dad."

"Why should it bore me? I want to know what my eldest son is doing this past week," Finn winked and looked at his son.

"Hm..there is not much to tell you about my week. A lot of homework, some school excursions to the technical and nature-historical museum and my first placement tests for German and Spanish class. Well, for my German course that didn't turn out so well."

"Alright, but I know that you're doing the best you can son, and I guess you will achieve every goal, but you just need a little push sometimes."

"Don't worry dad I've met a new friend. Her name is Emma. She is bilingual, although her parents are from America and London. She is going to help me learn the German language. "

"So that's good to hear Liam.", Finn nodded.

"You can't imagine how difficult this language is. But I'm sure I will be placed in the advanced Spanish class. Today I went to the Danube Island; we had great weather. Then it started to rain when my friend Emma wanted to show me her favorite place. Despite the change of the weather we decided to go to the Hayden cinema. However, I do miss my friends especially 's a pity that there aren't any clubs like the puffs at Chilton. But whatever," Liam continued and hoped that his dad didn't ask him any more questions.

Finn smiled as he listened to his son. It sounded to him that Liam meet someone. But he realized that he wasn't ready to share more, so he decided not to ask him anything yet about Emma.

"Wow, that's great. I can imagine how hard it must be for you to learn a new language and I understand that you're missing your friends here in Hartford. But remember summer break is coming soon. By the way, Nathalie said , I'm coming to Vienna on the 9th till 13th of May. If you have the time you can show me your favorite spots, maybe I can meet your friends."

Liam looked at his dad a little surprised. He took his school calendar out of his backpack to see if he had any urgent schoolwork then. "Dad I've got time I even have free days so that we can spend time together, maybe mom and Zoey can come too. What is your schedule for today Dad? Any appointments?"

"I've got a lot of appointments today, and this evening, I'm meeting uncle Logan and uncle Colin at our favorite restaurant tonight, and play poker afterward What are you doing the rest of this evening? Let me guess watching Netflix or Amazon Prime?"

"Yeah, or read a new book. One of my friends suggested that I should read this book. Can you imagine? I, hardly ever read books unless they are assigned for a class. It's a biography," Liam told his dad.

Finn couldn't believe what his son said Liam was reading for enjoyment. "That's impressive and which biography are you going to read?" Finn asked his son.

"It's "Born to Run" Dad, Emma is a huge fan of Bruce Springsteen like uncle Logan and Nathalie. The first time she told me about it I had to laugh out loud because Em totally reminds me of Nathalie. Don't ask me why Dad. Oh, could you ask one of your business partners if they have connections to Warner Bros?"

Finn sat there shocked, could it be...no way. This couldn't be. Stop it, Finn, his inner voice scolded.

"Why? Do you need a few tickets for your friends for the premiere for **Fantastic Beasts and where to find them Part 5** in New York or London?" he asked him and tried to avoid his thought.

"Yes, this would be a blast dad. Please keep me in the loop!"

"I'll do what I can, and Liam? "

"Yes, dad?"

"I love you and never forget that I'm proud of you. You're a good kid even when you' get into some problems. Son, I did the same thing too when I was in your age." Finn chuckled and looked at his watch.

"I know dad, and I love you too, and I guess you have to go right now or? And tell Uncle Logan I said hi..."

"Yeah, I love you son. See you soon."

"See ya dad.", Liam nodded and ended the facetime conversation. Before he could take his Kindle out of his backpack, his cell phone began to ring. A big grin appeared on his lips when he read Emma's name on the display of his cell phone.


	15. You've got a Friend in me

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I try My best to post earlier the next time and please leave a comment after reading the chapter. Thank you for your Support**

 **Chapter 15 You've got a friend in me !**

Finally, it was Friday afternoon, and Nathalie was happy to be at home and what could be better than having a long weekend because her teachers had a teacher's conference on Monday.

She put her school backpack in the corner of her room, and could hardly resist a big smile when she saw that her best friend Liam was online on Facetime.

She clicked on the facetime app, pressed the green phone and shortly afterward the clear picture of her friend Liam appeared on her laptop Display.

"Hey sweets, God it's so good to see you again. How are you, Nathalie?" Liam beamed at his best friend when he saw her.

"Hello stranger, I'm glad to see you too. Oh it seems to be like an eternity since I saw you when we said goodbye at the JFK airport about 4 weeks ago. The last weeks were pretty boring without you at school.

Tell me how you're doing? I'm so excited to hear your stories about the boarding school!"

Liam nodded and observed his best friend closely. He had known Nathalie since they were in their diapers. Together they had experienced so much; laughing with each other, sometimes arguing and complaining about their teachers, when they were giving them an exorbitant amount of homework.

Liam was worried about her, despite seeing that her eyes lit up and she was smiling at him. But it wasn't a real smile, and he didn't want to ask her about it right now. He would have to wait and see if Nathalie herself would start talking about her problems and if not then he would then ask her again what she had on her mind.

That's what best friends do when they know that their friends were in need of help and eventually they could listen or give them the advice to help them solve the problem.

"I know Nat and boarding school is cool, and I miss you a lot. It's not the same without you, but I'm getting used to it. I made a lot of new friends in my class."

"Good to hear troublemaker and I miss you too. How is Vienna? Is it a boring or more a cool city where you can do great stuff?"

" It's great here in Vienna. It's a beautiful place many cinema, parks where you can relax, coffee shops on nearly every corner and hot dogs kiosks. My favorite place right now is the Danube Island."

"Really? That's sounds awesome Liam and why is this place your favorite spot?", she questions.

"The Danube Island is really huge. In the summertime you can even go swimming in the Danube and there are so much people who have the endowment to paint really cool graffiti artworks. Immediately I had to think of you when I saw an awesome picture from the niffler. I'll send you the picture via Whatsapp if you want to.", he stopped for a moment.

He looked into the smiling face of his friend after he had mentioned her favorite fantasy creature the niffler from the Fantastic Beast Saga, with the indication for jewelry and money.

"This would be so great, I've never seen the Niffler as a graffiti art on a wall." she nodded and couldn't stop smiling.

"Then there are several sport parcours. And well 4 weeks ago I met Emma in one the famous shopping streets in whole Vienna, when I was skipping my English class. It was a little bit bizarre, because she's acts similar to you. She loves coffee, books, and movies. Especially Dirty Dancing, Casablanca and the Fantastic Beast Saga as well.I've got more feelings for Emma than I could imagine. I guess I'm falling for her" he dropped the bomb and Nathalie couldn't believe it.

"Wait what? No way, you're a ladies man who has nearly broken every girls heart in your classes at Chilton? I mean I'm stunned about it. Are you sure that it's not a kind of crush?" she asked, and looked at her friend with an incredulously facial Expression.

"I know I couldn't believe it either. But she enchanted me from the first minute I saw her. I never imagined it could be so amazing to be in love. Nat, I can't even describe how great this girl is. Yesterday we kissed for the first time while we were watching Dirty Dancing at the cinema," Liam rambled with a smile on his face while he talked about this new girl Emma.

Nathalie stared at her best friend in disbelief. Liam was a real ladies man before he went to Vienna. "I don't know what to say. Who would have thought my best friend Liam Finnegan Morgan would seriously fall for a girl." she chuckled Liam and Emma are sitting in the tree kissing..." she continued, began to sing along and took a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

"Very mature you're wisecracker. What about you? Anyone in sight your dad can chase away?"

Nathalie bit her lip unsteadily and looked at him thoughtfully.

"There's someone, but I don't know where it is going to lead me...", Nat explained and frowned.

She liked Jason although she was afraid that he didn't see in her more than a friend. He would often flirt with her and he was very popular. She was glad she hadn't talked to her parents about it. Nathalie didn't want her parents to worry about her. In the last few weeks, they had been acting weirder than usual.

"Who is it?" Liam's voice brought her back to reality. Nathalie embarrassed lowered her gaze. "You don't know him Liam. Jason is attending the same classes as me, after you was shipped to Vienna. Of course, I had 2 dates with him but somehow it's hard to get through to him. Jason's a womanizer, and everything at home is so weird. I'm scared, Liam."

"Oh Nathalie, why didn't you call me earlier?", he sighed and let Nathalie continue.

"Since my birthday, Mom and Dad have been acting strangely. I don't think I've told you about my birthday breakfast yet, have I? I guess not.

Everything was fine until the photo slipped out of Dad's pocket, before he went to call grandpa Mitchum. " she started chatting.

"No you haven't told me about your birthday breakfast. I'm all ears and you know I'm always here for you and you told something about a picture. Shoot" Liam shook his head.

"It was a baby picture, Liam. An old photo taken when I was a little baby, and before I could even say a word, Dad picked up the photo and he stormed out of the kitchen. I noticed that the picture was torn apart in the middle. " she answered him honestly.

Liam listened and tried hard to find the right words to comfort Nathalie. He hated nothing more than when his best friend was sad. "Hm, did you bring it up again?" Liam questioned.

"Yes of course, but he'd just denied it again and said it was a photo of me, but something's wrong. I've been thinking about it, I don't understand his behavior and why he would storm out of the kitchen upset when I saw the photo." Nat shrugged her shoulders.

"I must confess that sounds totally weird. But I would suggest talking to your grandma Lorelai. Maybe she's able to help you, and you have always had a strong bond with her"

"Oh boy why didn't I think of it before?! You're definitely a genius Liam. I'm really looking forward to seeing you on your summer break. Hey maybe you can bring your girlfriend with you. I want to meet the girl who has stolen my best friends heart..", she smirked.

"That's a good idea, and I can't wait to you see you too. I'm counting the days till I see you again Nathalie.

Don't forget that you can call me any time. You're my best friend Nathalie. Just in case you're feeling lonely think about the time when we saw the whole Toy Story movies together. „You've got a Friend in me," Nat!"

Nathalie began to laugh and shook her head. Her best friend was so sweet and caring. "Yeah you're right, well I gotta go now to catch the bus to Stars Hollow. Thank you so much, and I'm happy that I've got you in my life. Take care and tell Emma that I say hi..Love you, Liam!"

"Love you too, and you take care of yourself too Nathalie. See you soon. Bye.."

"Bye Liam!", Nathalie said, ended the facetime conversation and hurried to the bus station to catch the next bus, that would bring her to her grandma Lorelai's home.


	16. Chapter 16 Grandma knows best

My beloved readers, for the time being I'm so sorry I haven't written anything for so long. The last months pretty much had happened and I had hard times. But now I'm trying to write more and post more regularly. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment at the end of my chapter

 **Chapter 16 Grandma knows best**

About half an hour later Nathalie arrived in front of her grandparents' house. With a wide smile, she went up the stairs and then pressed the doorbell. "One moment, I'm coming." she heard her grandmother's voice.

Lore opened the door and was surprised when she saw her eldest granddaughter. "Nathalie, Honey, what are you doing here?" She greeted Nathalie with an astonished smile. "I hope I haven't disturbed you and Grandpa..." Nathalie answered hesitantly.

"That's nonsense, don't even think you're disturbing us. Come in sweets, your grandpa's still at the diner. You know him, he just can't quit working, although Caesar is taking good care of his beloved Luke's. How about we go to the Dragonfly Inn? We could have a chat over coffee and cake." Lorelai began to ramble and hugged her granddaughter.

"Sounds like a great idea," Nat nodded then entered her grandparents home.

„Good then let me grab my purse, and we can walk to the Inn." Lorelai continued talking while she and was looking for her handbag and coat as while Nathalie entered the living room.

"Okay, grandma." , the young girl around the room, she recalled so many of her first memories. Here she had taken her first steps with the help of her dad, her first scar when she fell and hit her forehead on the edge of the coffee table. For a second she closed her eyes and leaned against the large wing chair.

Lorelai looked at her granddaughter anxiously and wondered why Nathalie came here today. Usually, she called her before to see if she stopped by. She cleared her throat with a lousy feeling.

"I'm ready sweetheart. Come on,".", Lorelai winked at her with affection, and they left the house.

Not a single cloud could be seen in the sky, and the sun seemed to sparkle on their way to the Dragonfly Inn. Lorelei and her granddaughter walked over the Muddy River Bridge and saw the swan swim lazily passed them, they listened to the birds chirped gleefully as they continued on the trek.

No one spoke at first since neither of them really knew how to start the conversation.

Lorelai finally tried to encourage the conversation with her granddaughter by putting her arm around her shoulders.

"So sweets, tell me what's bothering you. I'm here for you..",

The young girl was anxious for a moment, but a small smile spread across her lips as she looked into her beloved granny's face.

"I don't know where to start grandma, It's so complicated. I know I should have talked with mom or dad, but I don't want them to worry about me. They`ve got so many things on their mind right now." Nathalie shrugged her shoulders, stopping for a second as they approached the park bench. She sat down and looked at her grandmother wondering what she should say.

Lorelai sighed and followed her. "I'm all ears Nathalie, and you know grandma knows best.", Grinning at her granddaughter, Lorelai sat down beside her and held her hand.

"I have so much homework and presentations to do at school, and I feel so am overwhelmed Grams, I love going to school, but right now it's torture to go to the French classes. Miss Francine, my French teacher, is giving me quite a hard time because I didn't do well on the last tests. Maybe I should look for a French tutor." she began to speak and took a short break.

"Then there's Jason, Grandma. I like him, but. Apparently, he sees in me only as his h just a good friend." Nathalie continued.

Lorelai gave her granddaughter a small smile and pulled her into her side and rubbed her shoulder. "It's tough growing up."

"Grandma, did my mom had a boyfriend when she was my age?", she asked looking into her grandmother's face.

Smiling Lorelai rubbed her granddaughter's arm "Your mother's first boyfriend was Dean Forrester, and he was the first boy who had kissed her. It was a funny story,", she smirked thinking about how the time has gone by so fast.

With a wistful smile, she thought of all the changes in their lives these last few years. Lorelai was so glad that her grandchildren grew up in a loving, intact family without worrying about anything. Notably, she was happy about the strong bond, she had with her two granddaughters Nathalie and Grace.  
Although it tore her heart apart when she thought about Norah. She would do anything to have her back in Rory's and Logan's life. It almost destroyed her daughter's marriage with Logan, but then Grace came along.

Logan and Rory worked hard to keep their marriage and have a loving home for their daughters and their son.

Things seem to be better between Rory and Logan since their short trip to Martha's Vineyard. Of course, she knew Logan and Rory weren't going to solve their problems overnight. Nevertheless, Lorelai was confident that the two would understand each other better from their diary entries where they shared their worries and despair.

Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to ignore the guilty conscience that was spreading in her body again. She glanced at her granddaughter who starred thoughtlessly at the river. Lorelai grabbed Nat's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Grandma, would you mind telling me about it? I'm curious. Mom has never had never spoke much about her childhood and boys.", Lorelai snapped back to reality and grinned at her granddaughter.

"Your mom was about 15 at that time, and she and Lane went to Doose 's pretending to do some shopping errands. Dean liked your mother. She was walking down one aisle, and he surprised her. Your mother pretended she needed cornstarch then Dean leaned in and kissed her." Hearing this tale, Nathalie started to giggle.

"After the kiss, she was so embarrassed that she ran out of the store with the box of cornstarch. She never paid for the box of cornstarch. When she returned home, she was still holding the box of cornstarch in her hands."

Nathalie began to giggle more picturing herself as her mother becoming embarrassed if Jason had surprised her with a kiss. Her mother was so perfect, she couldn't imagine her getting into any trouble.

"Nathalie I bet your mother still has the box of cornstarch in a box hidden in her closet labeled Dean..", Lorelai told her, and they both began to laugh.

"No way! My Mom stole a box of cornstarch from Taylor Doose's shop? That's so funny Grandma.", she giggled and leaned her head on her grandmother's shoulder while Lorelai was stroking her soft, blonde hair.

"Yes Nathalie, and don't worry too much about boys. It will come at the right time. I promise that your prince charming is waiting for you,", Lorelai winked at her granddaughter and kissed her on the temple.

"Do you think so?" Nat questioned.

"Of course. sweets, and how about movie night tomorrow? We could cuddle up with Grace and your mom in front of the TV and watch a bunch of good movies," Lorelai suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea but only if we're ordering a lot of Chinese food from Al's Pancake World Grams." Nathalie agreed with her grandmother and beamed at her happily.

"Great then we save the date for tomorrow. Now tell me all about this boy Jason. I only saw him at your birthday party, but you never introduced me"


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for your comments my dearly beloved readers :)

"Grandma, Jason, is one of the most fascinating boys I've ever met. He reminds me a little of James Dean in the movie Rebel Without a Cause. He also likes to read, is intelligent, sporty and of course he's adventurous too.", Nathalie began to speak and looked at her grandmother with a dreamy smile.

"That's really cool Nathalie. Is he older than you?", she questioned and looked at Nathalie curiously.

"Well, he's only 4 months older than me Grandma and I love his blue grey eyes and and he's definitely more exciting than all the other guys I've met," Nathalie continued.

"This reminds me a little bit about a boy, called Tristan. He went with your mother in the same classes at Chilton.."

"Really? I didn't know that. Mom had never mentioned a guy named Tristan," Nathalie answered.

"Yeah, he always called her Mary and she nicknamed him Bible boy,",Lorelai adds smiling.

"It's good that Jason and I have so many things in common but it gets really complicated too. It's just, I like him so much and I don't know how to show him without embarrassing myself."

While Lorelai was listening to the rambling of her granddaughter she smiled. She was happy for her oldest granddaughter and could only hope that this boy would open his eyes and see what a wonderful girl Nathalie was.

"Well, I don't know Jason as well as you do but have you just tried asking him or even seeing if a mutual friend can find out if he likes you as more than a friend, remember I am the guru. Just remember that life is short and you can't live it fully if your too scared to take a risk at some point in time. And always remember that we,your family,are all in your corner." Lorelai encourages her granddaughter.

"I know but sometimes life can be really complicated too,"Nathalie sighed and got up from the bench.

"That's right sweets, but you're an amazing young girl. Sometimes it seems like it was yesterday when I saw you for the first time,in a pink blanket, rosy cheeks."

She grinned and tried to avoid the sad thoughts about Norah.

"I m so glad that you're my grandma, I couldn't imagine a better grandmother than you."

"Thanks, I'm flattered honey now let's go..", Lorelai cleared her throat, and together they walked to the inn.

Lorelai was overcome with anger and grief but tried to hide it from Nathalie. She never wanted her eldest granddaughter to know about this secret.

This secret would upset Nathalie's life and that's exactly what she wanted to avoid. Sooner or later, the truth would come out and when it does then she hoped that her daughter and Logan have a satisfying answer to Nathalie's questions.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the Dragonfly Inn. "Honey, why don't you go see Sookie? I still have to make a few phone calls," Lorelei suggested to her when they were in the entrance hall.

"All right, Grams. See you later..." she nodded smiling.

"Yeah sweets..", she sighed, and left her granddaughter all alone by herself. Nathalie strolled through the inn and just before reaching the kitchen she passed by her grandmother's private office.

Nathalie entered the room and closed the door behind her. She looked around the office, and found some dusty photo albums lined up on the bookshelf.

The albums were arranged chronologically, carefully she took one of the photo albums from the shelf and was surprised when she opened the first page of the album.

On the first page of the album was a sonogram of two babies. Below the picture was written baby A and baby B, dated 10 January 2010. With an unpleasant feeling, Nathalie turned to the next page.

In the next moment, the young girl's heart almost stopped when she saw the picture. It was precisely the same picture her father had in his pocket before she accidentally tore it in the middle.

Could it really be that she was a twin? And if that were true, why did her parents never tell her that she had a twin sister?

No, it couldn't be! She was a only child and she couldn't and wouldn't believe it that her parents would betray her and siblings for 14 years?!

She closed the photo album and decided to ask her grandmother and Sookie if they knew anything about this photo.

Nathalie took the photo album in her hands and headed off to the kitchen.

When Nathalie entered the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Sookie standing in front of the cookbook, immersed in her thoughts.

"Hi, Sookie!" Nat greeted her with a big grin. "Hey Nathalie, well, this is a big surprise. Good to see you again. How you doing, sweetheart?" Sookie asked her, as she turned around.

"I'm fine, Sookie, and how are things with you? I see you're about to bake something. Could it be that you're making my favorite carrot cake? Oh, please, that would be so cool Sookie!" Nathalie squealed

"Oh, I'm fine, and I was just about to start baking your cake. If you want, we can bake it together?"she suggested to her making Nathalie laugh.

"Seriously me and cooking Sookie?! By the way, I wanted to ask you something.

I found some old photo albums in Gram's office. In this album there is the same photo that Dad always carries with him. Do you know this little baby, that is laying next to me?" Nathalie shook her head, put the photo album on the work surface, reopened the second page and pointed on the baby picture.

"Of course, honey, that's your sister Norah...", it burst out of Sookie without thinking what she would trigger in Nathalie with that answer.

Nathalie stared at Sookie with her eyes wide open and couldn't believe it. She had been right about her suspicions. Nathalie wasn't an only child. Somewhere out there lived her twin sister Norah without knowing that she she had a sister.

When Sookie realized what she had said, she looked at the with a terrified gaze . "Nathalie, let me..."

"What's going on here?" Lorelai interrupted when she came into the kitchen with a relieved grin.

"Maybe you can explain why you and my parents haven't told me about my twin sister, Norah?!" Nathalie asked her grandmother in a sharp voice as she tried to control herself.


	18. Regrets and Confusion

**Sorry for the delay :) My muse needed time to develope new ideas :)**

Lorelai took a deep breath and attempted as best as she could to stay calm. No one would have thought that her eldest granddaughter would find out about the existence of her twin sister before her 18th birthday.

"Grandma, I'm waiting," Nathalie grumbled at her grandmother angrily and wondered why her parents had never said anything for 14 years.

"Nathalie, honey, I can understand that you're angry, irritated and hurt. We decided to wait and tell you on your 18th birthday about your sister Norah.

We didn't want you and your siblings to suffer the same way we did. I...I'm so sorry you found out about having a twin sister this way." Lorelai tried to look into her granddaughter's eyes.

Sookie was standing silently watching Lorelai and her granddaughter, feeling guilty that she had told Nathalie about her sister.

"I have to get out of here. " Nathalie muttered and stormed out of the kitchen before Lorelai could say anything more.

"Oooh, Lorelai, I'm so sorry that I told Nathalie about Norah. I didn't think. Should we go after her?" Sookie hesitantly said, touching her best friends shoulder.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea to go after her now, Sookie. It's all my fault if I hadn't left the damn office open, Nathalie wouldn't have found out that she had a sister named Norah," Lorelai let out a frustrated sigh and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lorelai, Logan and Rory and the rest of the family, thought that it was the right decision not to tell Nathalie and her siblings about Norah. Don't punish yourself. I think you should talk with Rory and Logan about it.," Sookie suggested.

"You're right, It's just so hard you know, and after such a long time the secret is revealed. I guess I better head back to the office Sookie," Lorelai said. She picked up her purse and photo album and went into the Office.

Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath and sat behind her office desk. She laid down the photo album and flipped through the pages. Sadly she remembered that sad day, the 10th of October 2010 when she was at her daughter's home.

 _ **10th October 2010**_

 _ **Lorelei was angry when she entered Rory and Logan's house. A crowd of police officers and FBI agents were in the foyer, and her heart stopped for a moment when she saw her kid. Rory was leaning against the wall, her face was overflowing with tears, and her body was trembling. With a few quick steps, Lorelei was in front of her daughter.**_

 _ **"Rory? Sweetheart hey, I'm here,' Lorelei whispered touching her shoulders. Rory threw herself into her mother's arms.**_

 _ **"Mom," she whispered, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.**_

 _ **"What should we do now?! I...I'm so scared," she continued sobbing uncontrollably.**_

 _ **Lorelei pulled her closer gently stroking her daughter's back.**_

 _ **Lorelai couldn't understand how someone could be so vicious and kidnap a helpless baby?They had been through enough for the last one and a half year and deserved to finally be happy together, and now this happened.**_

 _ **The whole situation with Odette and her fake pregnancy, the arranged marriage, the problematic delivery from the twins, and then the fearing of losing Norah when she was in the NICU, fighting for her life. Their twins was a gift from God. Would their marriage be able to survive?**_

 _ **"I can imagine, Rory, but Mommy's here," she muttered into her, soft brown hair.**_

 _ **"I... I should have taken better care of her... Mom, it's all my..."**_

 _ **"No, it's not Ace., it's all my fault. You were distracted by Charlene's call.", Logan interrupted his wife when he came into the hall followed by a very angry Finn.**_

 _ **Lorelai was really shocked when she looked into the pale face of her son-in-law. His brown eyes, which used to sparkle with such joy, were blank. Totally blank.**_

 _ **"I, as her mother, should have stayed with her and not taken that stupid call," cried Rory, freeing herself from the tight embrace of her mother and looking at her husband with red-rimmed eyes.**_

 _ **"Rory, I know you're scared, but you're not alone. We have to stay calm now, even if it's not easy. We'll find our little honeybee if it's the last thing I do. We'll get her back.**_

 _ **Hey, everything will be fine again. I promise you that," Logan tried to soothe her, pulling his weeping wife into his arms and giving her a gentle kiss on her temple.**_

 _ **"But... but how can you make that promise when you don't even know where she is? My little sweet, innocent Norah. What if she..." Rory couldn't say the word she was thinking and feared.**_

 _ **"Ace, they wouldn't dare. Please believe me. Our little daughter is a fighter, and if I get my hands on these people, I'll break every bone in their body!" he closed his eyes and hummed their wedding song "As Time Goes By " trying to calm her down.**_

 _ **Lorelai watched them and was proud of Logan taking control of the Rory and the birth of the twins, he had finally grown up and had left his wild college years behind and above all he made it clear to his parents, Shira and Mitchum, that he didn't want to have an arranged marriage with Odette Lamintage.**_

 _ **"Logan? I... I'm so scared," she sniffed and calmed down a little bit.**_

 _ **"I know Rory, but I'm sure that everything is going to be ok again. Officer Jameson has a few more questions for us, and Agent Delany will explain what we need to do next." Logan told her, turning to Lorelai.**_

" _ **Thank you for being here. Coffee and tea are in the kitchen, Lorelai." Logan said.**_

" _ **How can I help? Have you called your parents yet? If not then..." she asked feeling lost and helpless.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I already called my dad. Speak of the devil," he said as the doorbell rang.**_

" _ **Lore, could you please watch Nathalie for a few hours? " he asked her as went to the door to let Mitchum in.**_

" _ **Sure, and I'm going to call Luke and your Dad, Rory. " Lorelai explained to her, took her smartphone out of her purse and called Luke.**_

" _ **Luke please come to Rory and Logan's place ASAP. Rory and Logan need you it's about Norah.." she ranted with a frantic voice.**_

" _ **I'm coming Lorelai, don't worry. Cesar take my shift. I have to go.", Luke told her, grabbed his car keys and left the diner.**_

 _ **After the conversation had ended, Lorelai gave Chris a call.**_

" _ **Lore what a surprise is.."**_

" _ **Chris, Rory and I need you. Someone took Norah. The police and FBI are here and.."**_

" _ **Don't worry Lore I'm coming.", Chris cut his ex-wife, took his coat and left the Office.**_

 _ **The two most important men of her future and past would be there as soon as possible to support her and Rory's family.**_

" _ **Thanks, mom. Nathalie is sleeping in her nursery. I..I don't know if I'm able to go into her room. But she will wake up soon to have her bottle god Mom..", Rory said and fight against her rising tears again. Lorelai grabbed her daughter's hand and looked into her eyes.**_

" _ **We're going through this together. Come on sweets..", Lore encouraged her and went with her upstairs.**_

 _ **"Logan," Mitchum walked in and greeted his son hesitantly embracing him.**_

" _ **Dad, thanks for coming.", Logan greeted him and tried his best to stay strong in front of his father. Mitchum nodded and went with Finn and his son into the living room.**_

Lorelai sighed sadly, wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks and tried her best to be calm enough to make one of the most terrifying calls of her life.

While Lorelai was trying to reach her daughter, Nathalie was at the bus station waiting for the bus. She still couldn't quite understand why her parents hid the fact that she had a sister.

So many questions were buzzing inside her head, why did her parents would keep this a secret.

14 years she lived not knowing she had a twin, a simple answer from Sookie changed her life. Why did her parents lie?

Nathalie shook her head and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. Nathalie needed to talk to her best friend and decided to call Liam he would know what to say. She picked up her phone and looked down noticing the time.

There were more than 6 hours time difference between Liam and her he would be asleep. She couldn't call him now.

Angrily she sighed and tried to distract herself and put her earbuds in her ears to listen to her favorite Bruce Springsteen song on her iPhone.


	19. Chapter 19 What now?

**Thanks for waiting my dear readers :)**

Lorelai sat in front of her desk and was wondering how she will explain to Rory how Nathalie now knows about Norah. It wouldn't be an easy phone call to make. No, it will be tough for a call, and she wasn't sure how she could explain to Rory that Nathalie had found the album and that it was Sookie who let it slip.

"Stop being a coward Lorelai..", she scolded herself, and taking a deep breath, she called her daughter.

"Hey, Mom," Rory greeted her. Rory just rushed into the kitchen to answer the phone. She put the shopping bags on the kitchen table when she saw Grace and Jacob reading their favorite books in the living room. "Hi Rory, you got a minute? I need to talk to you, and it's pretty important," Lorelai replied trying not to sound too nervous.

Rory frowned and wondered what her mother needed to discuss with her. "Mom, I always have time for you. I'm all ears," she smiled.

"Great and how are Jacob and Grace?" Lorelai asked. Rory began to put the food away that she had just purchased in the fridge and the pantry as she listened to her mom.

"They're fine Mom. What did you want to tell me that was important?" Rory asked as she finished putting the last item away before walking into her office. "

"Oh, Yeah, have you seen Nathalie yet?" she asked wondering if she made it home yet.

"No, not yet, is there a problem with Nathalie?"

"Well, I... I don't know how to start. It all went happened so fast..." Lorelai began to explain, and Rory felt her heart beat faster. Rory had a strange feeling and only hoped it wasn't true.

"What happened, Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Rory, but I forgot to lock my office at the Dragonfly Inn, and Nathalie sneaked in and took one of the photo albums off the shelf. She must have been looking through it when she found the photo that Logan always carried with him," Lorelai paused for a moment.

"Nathalie then went to Sookie and asked her who the other baby was. Without thinking Sookie told it was her sister Norah.", Lorelai went silent waiting for her daughter to say something. The next minutes seemed like an eternity to mother and daughter. Neither of them dared to say a word. The silence became almost unbearable.

"Mom, how could you have been so careless? We agreed not to tell her before her 18th birthday. I... I don't get it, Mom." Rory found her voice again, closed her eyes and felt the rising tears.

"I'm sorry, Rory, you have to believe that. Nathalie left before I could say anything. "

"Mom, do you know where she is now."

"No, but don't worry, she's probably on her way home. She would never run away," Lorelai said trying to calm her daughter but knowing that she was furious.

"Mom, can you imagine what Nathalie thinks of Logan and me right now? She's going to hate us for keeping the news that she's got a sister, from her for 14 years. She will never understand that we.. we were trying to protect her, but had to ruin everything by not locking your stupid office!" Rory's voice was growing louder now. Lorelai felt like she was a tiger trapped in a cage while she paced back and forth in her office.

"Rory how many times should I say I'm sorry and believe me I blame myself more than you can imagine. But the truth is that Nathalie knows now that she has a sister she didn't know about for 14 years.", She fired back and was getting mad too. Her angriness, coupled with fear and grief, grew unstoppably in Lorelai.

"It hurts you? Mom, how do you think I feel about this? Logan and I will have to explain everything to her and, this will open old wounds again for us. I'm..I'm scared mom. Our 14-year-old daughter probably wants nothing more to do with us". Lorelai listened in silence as her daughter continued to speak and her tears fell from her eyes.

"I failed as a mother. If only I had paid more attention.", Rory's voice became quieter.

Lorelai heard her daughter's voice begin to quiver and finally, she heard the uncontrollable sobs. Her guilt made her wish that she had driven to their home and spoke to her. All she could do now was try to reassure with words.

"Sweets, you're a fantastic mother to your kids. Please stop crying, honey. Should I come over now?" Lorelai offered her daughter.

"No mom, I need to realize that it is no longer a secret anymore. I need to talk to Logan. We need to discuss how we will explain to Nathalie why we kept this from her. It's just so hard I mean..", Rory sobbed and was at a loss for words.

For years she and Logan never discussed what they should do if the children ever found out about their missing sister Norah. They never wanted to face this, and now she had no idea how she and Logan were going to explain to Nathalie, Grace, and Jacob that Nathalie had a twin sister who was kidnapped when she was an infant.

Most of all, she was afraid to tell Logan. Their marriage had improved a lot since they had returned from Martha's Vineyard and the journal entries brought them closer than ever before. Rory didn't want him to lose him.

"Oh, Rory, honey I know that her finding out like this wasn't ideal, but I'm here to support you both. I can come and sit with you both when you explain this to your children. Rory, I'm so sorry that this happened. Please don't be angry at me."

"Mom, I could never be angry or hate you over this. You've done so much for us over the last 14 years. You dried so many tears and held me in your arms when I didn't know what to do and when I was standing on the edge because Logan was turning into his father" Rory interrupted her mother and wiped away her tears.

"Oh, Honey, I know the last few years have been especially difficult for you and Logan. We can all hope that you will find a good solution to explain to your children that they have a sister." Lorelai cleared her throat and took a quick look at her watch.

"Right, and I gotta go, mom. When I know more about the next steps, I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Of course. We'll hear from each other yeah? Take care; I love you! See you soon!"

"I'll love you to mom, see you..." Rory ended the conversation and felt a little more secure, and before she could leave the office a, the door was opened by her husband. "Hey Ace..", he smiled at her and entered Rory's office.


	20. Chapter 20 Sad Eyes

_**I'm so sorry for the delay, I know it took me some time, but now I'm back in the game. Thanks for waiting and please leave a comment after reading, I would appreciate it. Thanks**_

As soon Nathalie arrived at the gazebo she gave Frank, her dad's driver a call to pick her up. Normally she would call her parents to pick her up, but right now she couldn't deal with them. As soon as she had gotten a message from Frank that he was on his way, she sat on the steps of the gazebo. Twenty minutes later Frank arrived, and Nathalie got into the car and took a seat on the backseat. Leaning her head on the window, she sat quietly crying, listening to the music and wishing that her twin sister was alive, home waiting for her so they could talk and share secrets. Instead, she was on her way home and didn't know how she would react towards her parents.

As she tried to understand the information that she was told she found herself listening to the music of Bruce Springsteen and founded it comforting. Especially her favorite song _**Sad Eyes**_ , which was playing on her iPhone. For a brief moment, the young girl closed her eyes and listened to the singer's words.

 _ **Every day here you come walking I hold my tongue,**_  
 _ **I don't do much talking**_  
 _ **You say you're happy and you're doin' fine**_  
 _ **Well go ahead, baby, I got plenty of time**_  
 _ **Because sad eyes never lie**_  
 _ **Because sad eyes never lie**_

Nathalie was like her father, always hiding her true feelings. She didn't like it when strangers were looking at her or ask if she was okay. Like her father, Nathalie only showed her vulnerability to a few people, her little sister Grace, her parents, her grandparents and of course her best friend, Liam. As she continued listening to the music, she let an annoyed sigh.

 _ **Well for a while I've been watching you steady**_  
 _ **Ain't gonna move 'til you're good and ready**_  
 _ **You show up and then you shy away**_  
 _ **But I know pretty soon you'll be walkin' this way**_  
 _ **Because sad eyes never lie**_  
 _ **Because sad eyes never lie**_

Nathalie opened her eyes, stared thoughtlessly out of the window and tried to ignore the thoughts that were spinning in her head like a carousel. But it wasn't that easy, her thoughts kept on returning to Norah, her twin sister. She wish that they had time to grow up together. Her tears slowly leaked from her eyes wondering if she would have been as found of candy as she was. Would they both have shared the Gilmores love of movies, coffee, books, and music especially Bruce Springsteen? Would she look like her or like her father and be athletic like he was?

 _ **Baby don't you know I don't care**_  
 _ **Don't you know that I've been there**_  
 _ **Well if something in the air feels a little unkind**_  
 _ **Don't worry darling; it'll slip your mind**_  
 _ **I know you think you'd never be mine**_  
 _ **Well that's okay, baby, I don't mind**_  
 _ **That shy smile's sweet, that's a fact**_  
 _ **Go ahead; I don't mind the act**_

But most of all Nathalie wondered what happened to her sister Norah? Did she die at birth, or after an illness? Was that why her parents had never said a word about her? She had so many questions running through her mind and hoping when she arrived home her parents would sit down and give her the answers when she came back home.

 _ **Here you come all dressed up for a date**_  
 _ **Well one more step and it'll be too late**_  
 _ **Blue, blue ribbon in your hair**_  
 _ **Like you're so sure I'll be standing here**_  
 _ **I guess sad eyes never lie**_  
 _ **I guess sad eyes never lie**_  
 _ **Sad eyes never lie**_

For the next 30 minutes, she tried to distract herself and listen to her favorite Bruce Springsteen record "Tracks."

Rory got off the phone after talking to her mother and walked into the office where Logan was sitting at his desk. Rory looked at her husband as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Logan, Nathalie now knows about Norah, I'm so sorry..." She collapsed in the wingback chair in front of his desk and wrapped her arms around her waist

Logan sat there, staring at his wife trying to understand what she just told him. He moved his hands through his blond hair and shook his head. "No, no, this can't be true. Not now. When everything's going so well. How... how did it happen?" Logan asked his wife and frowning.

Rory swallowed and was trying to find the right words she said, "Well, you know Nathalie went to Stars Hollow today. While she was there, she went into my mother's office at the Dragonfly. Mom forgot to lock her office door when she went to talk to a customer, and Nathalie went into her office and took one of the photo albums off the shelf. I guess she was looking through it when she a found copy of the photo you always carry with you. She then went into the kitchen where she found Sookie and asked her who the second baby was. Without thinking Sookie told her that the other baby was her sister Norah." Rory sat there and began to cry harder, trying to wipe away her tears.

Logan got up from behind his desk and walked towards her, shaking his head and muttering incomprehensible words to himself. He wanted to avoid the truth as long as he could. But unfortunately, that was no longer possible. He and Rory had to face reality. No matter how much it would hurt them at that moment and open up old wounds.

"I don't get it, Rory. How could your mom be so irresponsible and forget to lock her office? We agreed that we'd tell Nathalie on her 18th birthday, I mean, what will she think of us now?! God, if I found something like this when I was her age, I wouldn't want to talk to my parents ever 'll hate us, and she's got every right to, but God Rory, what are we going to do now? We have to explain to our children what happened 14 years ago..", Logan rambled feeling so helpless.

He took a deep breath and tried to figure out what they should do. He and Rory knew that this time would come, but they didn't realize that it would happen now. He looked at his wife, and a small groan came to his lips. He began to walk towards her and moved closer to his wife. Rory stood up and was standing face to face to Logan

"Logan, Mom didn't leave the office door open on purpose. She was called away forgetting to lock her door. It had happened, and we must face the truth, Logan. It's no longer a secret anymore. It could have happened to you too. What if you had forgotten to lock your office or left newspaper articles about Norah's disappearance in the living room?  
And don't shake your head and don't say that this couldn't have happened to you. Mom already feels bad enough that Nathalie now knows about Norah. I'm aware that you're furious, but you're not the only one who's angry, scared and irritated about the situation. It scares the crap out of me." Tears pooled in Rory's eyes when she remembered the day their world had fallen apart.

Logan gently took Rory by the shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her and Rory buried her face in Logan's shirt. All the frustration that had been building up since the phone call with her mother finally was released, and she began to sob.

Logan held her in his arm wishing that he could undo everything that they endured these last fourteen years. Closing his eyes, Logan gently smoothed her hair kissing her the top of her hair. He held her like this without saying anything because he knew that shed needed him to be strong not just for her but their children.

"Honey. I'm here, and I'll take care of you, no matter what comes next. I promise that I won't let you and our family down . You and our children mean more to me than life itself and it hurts me to see that you are so distressed. It won't be easy to explain to the children why we kept this a secret but as long as we are together we can make it through this." Hearing those words, Rory began to calm down as he continued to gently stroked her brown hair.

Rory became calmer, and her sobbing could only be heard sporadically, as she slowly became more composed. The only evidence of her distressed was her red eyes.

Rory raised her head from Logan's chest and saw the tears in his eyes.

"I love you Logan, and I realize that this is one of the worst from our vows for Better or Worse. I know we can make it through this together. Promise me that you won't pull away from me again?" She wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face on his chest feeling the dampness on his shirt from her tears that she had shed.

Taking her by the hand, he pulled her to the couch that was set up in his office. The two of them sat side by side. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned her head on his strong shoulder. Looking at the love of his life he spoke softly.

"Rory there is only one thing that frightens me."

"What is that?"

"I'm afraid that Nathalie will never speak to me again. For fourteen years we never mentioned to her or Grace or Jacob that they had a sister, Nathalie's twin. I live that nightmare in my mind nightly, and I am so angry that I was unable to protect us, our little family. It..is all my fault that she's not here with us. " Logan whispered in a faint voice as he gently stroked Rory's soft, brown hair.

"No, it's nobody's fault, neither yours nor mine. Logan, maybe we should have been honest with the children, but we were hurting, and we are still are. Nathalie could never hate you.  
She loves you so much, Logan, and when she asks us about Norah, we will tell her what happened. We will tell all our children what happened."

"How can you say that Rory? I mean Nathalie is fourteen years old, and she must be so helpless and irritated. I'm not sure if everything will be ok between Nathalie again.. I know if my parents kept that information from me I would be so angry. I never wanted to be like my father, and here I kept a secret from her and important secret."

"I know Logan, but you are not your father, and we both made this decision together. We both were guilty, and we have changed. Now we need to decide how we share the truth with the children. We never discussed this before, and I guess it's time we did," she told him kissing his cheek and lifting her head so she could look at his sad brown eyes.

Logan sighed and kissed her lips gently. "Your right. How about something strong? We need to talk about what we are going to say, to explain to them what happened."

"You're right, my Master and Commander," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and said, "You are my Sophia, I Love You."


	21. Chapter 21 Sad Eyes Part 2

**My dear Readers I know that I'm having a delay again, but Right now I'm having so much on My plate called life. But now I don't want to let you wait and please leave a comment after reading this. It is Pretty important for me. Now let's start, thanks for your support**

Nathalie arrived home, thirty minutes later and walked into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen counter Talking.

She noticed that her mother was drinking a glass of wine and her father had his glass of scotch in front of him.

She tried to avoid them but, they saw her walk past the kitchen doorway. "Nat, will you come and join us?", asked her mother.

Nathalie took a deep breath and thought what she should do now. Running away wouldn't be the best solution, even if she would love to do it now, but she had to face this situation.

Nathalie hesitantly walked through the kitchen door then entered the kitchen with slow steps, she headed to the refrigerator to get a Coke for herself.

"Hi.", Nathalie said quietly, turning around and not making eye contact with her parents feeling so helpless and alone.

"Hey, Nat, I just finished talking to your grandmother. Is everything alright?" her mother asked her as Logan placed his hand on hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What did Grandma want?"

"She said you left upset. Is something wrong?" her father asked standing up walking towards her.

Nathalie took a step backward away from her there with her earbuds around her neck and her arms across her chest.

"Maybe, I don't know."

She looked nervously at her parents not sure what she should say or if she really wanted to know what happened. She wondered if they would tell her the truth. They have lied for fourteen years would they continue to lie?

Looking at her mother, she got the courage and said," I need to ask you about.." Her mother went to respond but stopped when Logan's phone rang. Logan picked up his phone and seeing number he knew that he needed to take this call.

"Oh sorry, honey, it's your Uncle Finn. I have to take this. Can we talk later? " Logan took a step closer to her and gently kissing her on the forehead he went to his office talking on the phone to Finn.

"Great, really great..", Nathalie muttered to herself loud enough for her mother to hear.

Rory looked up at her daughter. "Nat, what do you want to ask us? Maybe I can help you?"

"Never mind mom, I'm going to my room to be alone." As she was turning around her mother called to her.

"Nathalie, honey, please can we talk?"

Nathalie looked at her mother with sadness in her eyes and put her earbuds back in her ears and walked to her room.

"Hey, Finn." Logan greeted him.

"Logan I just received a phone call from Mr Dellinger a new business partner from one of the hotels I had bought. Unfortunately, the meeting was moved up on Monday at three in the afternoon. The plane leaves Bradley International airport tomorrow Sunday at 16:30 and arrives at Vienna airport on Monday at 8:30 in the morning. Will you still be able to go along with me to Vienna, mate?"

"Sure that works for me."

"When we arrive on Monday we can meet Liam and his girlfriend at 6pm at the restaurant Skopik & Lohn. I still can't believe my son likes a girl."

"That sounds great. I'm really looking forward to see Liam tomorrow. It has been quite a while since I last saw him."

"Me too mate we will be staying in the Grand Hotel Wien. That's not far away from the restaurant Skopik & Lohn." Finn replied

"Sound good to me mate. See you later.." he nodded.

Rory sat there at the counter watching her daughter leave, as the tears returned to her eyes she wiped her eyes when she heard the slamming of the kitchen door behind her a when their five-year-old son Jacob came running into the room,.

"Mommy I'm hungry," he said as he rushed into the kitchen straight to the refrigerator pulling out the freezer door.

"Hungry? You're always hungry little man. What would you like?"

"Remember when we went shopping and, you bought that Chunky Monkey Ice Cream? Can I have some? Pretty please?" he asked smiling with his big toothy grin and his blue eyes twinkling. Jacob had his father's blonde hair, but her blue eyes and just like his father he knew how to give her that special smile that would make her say yes to anything he asked for.

"Sure, Bud, but you promise that you will eat your dinner later?" Nodding his head up and down he said, "Yes, Yes, I promise."

Rory pulled out the ice cream and bowl for him and handed him the Scoop. "Okay one scoop," she told him as he dug into the ice cream in the carton.

He scooped it out and plopped the ice cream into the bowl. He climbed up on the chair that his father had vacated a few moments ago and began to eat his ice cream.

Rory ruffled his hair as she picked up the carton and returned it back into the freezer.

"So Jake, what do you want to do tomorrow? " Rory asked him as she sat beside him.

Jacob looked at his mother and wrinkled his forehead. "Mom, aren't you going to have any ice cream with me?"

"Oh, no sweetie not today, so what do you want to do tomorrow." He thought about it as he put a big spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Can you, Grace, Nat, Dad, and I go to Grandma and Grandpa's house in Stars Hollow tomorrow? Grandpa Luke promised me that we could watch Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. Grandpa said he never saw those movies," he said as he stuffed more of his ice cream in his mouth.

"Well that sounds like fun, but we need to check with your dad and sisters to make sure they don't have other plans."

Jacob sighed then he dropped the spoon in the bowl with a clatter. He went to get up from the counter and Rory looked at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside to ride my bike," he replied. Rory pointed to the dish, and he looked at her and gave her a little grin.

"Oh yeah, sorry mom. I forgot." He picked up his bowl and spoon and brought it over to the dishwasher and sink. He quickly rinsed it out and put it into the dishwasher.

"Thank you," she said and leaned over so he could kiss her cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her and said, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby." He turned and smiling he started singing and walked out of the door.

After Jake had left the kitchen, she decided to check on Logan. She stopped for a moment standing in front of Logan's closed door. Taking a deep breath, Rory , knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey, Ace."

"Logan, what did Finn want?", she was asked.

"He asked me if I would come with him to Vienna. A few days ago, Sam Paulsen, a former employee of my dad's staff had called me. We had originally scheduled the meeting for May 15th but unfortunately something has changed, and so we postponed the meeting to Monday at 13:30 noon.

Sam, I and his editor-in-chief are discussing on Monday furthers steps to bring "The Vienna Chronicle" back on track. Finn also has has a meeting with one of his newest business partners on Monday at 13:00, in Vienna. While we are there he wants to visit Liam. We can save money by going together." Logan explained to her, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you running away? Can't you postpone your meeting?" Rory was upset that he was was leaving so she sat down in the wing Chair.

"Rory, I'm not running away, but I can't postpone the meeting.. "

"And what about us Logan? How am I going to get through the next week without you? Nathalie will ask me questions. You know her.. what should I tell her ?"

Logan, got up from the couch and approached his wife,"Ace, please don't make this any harder on me than it already is. I will be home again on Thursday afternoon ."

Logan grabbed Rory's hands and stroked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear while looking closely at her. "Rory please say something." he whispered and looked deep into her blue eyes. Rory took a few steps back, looked into Logan's eyes and from one moment to the next she became angry.

"What" she huffed and continued "What do you want me to say Logan!" She threw her hands in the air, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"That we will find a solution to this problem? And everything will be be ok? Or pretend that nothing has happened, that Nathalie doesn't need to know the truth? God, Logan wake up," Rory yelled at him before Logan could respond.

"Damn it, Rory! I'm sorry that I'm leaving tomorrow," Logan said strongly, trying not to show her how upset he really was.

"You should be sorry! You are turning into Mitchum again, putting business first! Don't you realize our daughter needs us right , that I need you too? Oh Logan, just forget it, I'm tired of arguing. with you all the time."

"Rory" he stood in front of her looking into her eyes. "I am not becoming my father again. I promise, but I have to go to this meeting. I swear to you, we will tell Nathalie, Jacob and Grace about their sister as soon as I return."

"Fine! It is obvious your mind is set, but if you ever pull this again, just know I won't drop it as easy as I did today."

Rory turned to walk out of the room, but before she could, Logan said, "Rory, I love you."

"I know Logan. " changing the subject Rory asked him glancing over her shoulder, "What time do you need to leave for the airport tomorrow?"

Nathalie entered her bedroom and sadly sat down on her bed. She looked around her room wondering what it would have looked like if her twin sister shared it with her. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sookie had told her.

After a few minutes, Nathalie plopped herself on her bed and turned the music back on. She needed to do find out answers about her sister she sat up on her bed and grabbed her laptop. Leaving her earbuds in her ear, she began to look for information about her twin sister Norah on her MacBook Pro. She opened the safari browser and typed her parent's name into the search engine.

In just a few seconds there appeared over 1 million results about the Gilmore Huntzberger family. She clicked through several news sites and glanced through them.

There was very little information about the children. Most of the articles were about her parents and their success at HPG, her mom's books "The Gilmore Girls", and her career at the Huffington Post.

There was just one article about the birth of the Gilmore- Huntzberger twins. This frustrated Nathalie, she wondered why there wasn't anything else written. She sat there scrawling through the articles when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Yeah come in..", she said closing her Macbook pro.

"Hey, Nat, do you want to go to Grandma's for movie night? Grandma just wrote me a message.."

"No offense Gracie, but I want to stay at home tonight and the rest of the weekend. We can have, a movie night here." Nathalie proposed to her little sister.

Grace looked at her and wondered why her sister didn't want to go out tonight or go to Grandmas for movie night. She and her sister loved going to Taylor's to buy the junk food and grandpa Luke always came home with burgers and fries for them.

"Why don't you want to go there?" Grace asked her.

Nathalie stood up and put her MacBook Pro on her desk. Not looking at her sister she replied, " I don't want to see grandma now. I was over there earlier, I'm not in the mood, Grace. "

"But why? Come on we always have fun. Plus Dad and Mom are talking, and they sound upset. You know I don't like being here when they are upset." Grace begged her sister taking hold of her Hand,

"Please?"

"Grace, I'm sorry, but I don't want to go. Why don't you and Jacob go instead? I just want to be alone in my room." She quietly went to her door and opened it so that her sister would leave.

"Fine, I don't understand why you don't want to go."

Grace walked out the door and sadly walked into her room pouting. Trying to distract herself, Grave picked up "Lord of the Rings" one of her favorite books and sat down trying to read it.

Nathalie was afraid to ask her parents why they never said a word about Norah. She wondered how her parents would go about finding out more information on a story they were reporting on. Nathalie wondered how she could have access to her father's or mother's office without getting caught. Maybe her parents had some newspaper articles under lock and key. She knew that her parents would be very angry if they caught her and her father always kept the office door locked.

She just had to dig deeper into her parent's privacy. She picked up her laptop and returned to her bed. Opening her laptop again, she began another search for the name Norah Gilmore Huntzberger but again found nothing. If she had a twin sister what happened to her and why isn't there an obituary if she died.

Nathalie found only one single website reporting about the birth of the Gilmore-Huntzberger twins. That was strange usually the media portals would report on any news about Nathalie's parents.

She sighed loudly, she turned when she heard her iPhone rang. A smile spread across her lips when she saw Nicole Grimaldi's name light up on the Display.

"Hey, Nici!", she greeted her.

"Hey, Nathalie. What are you doing?" Nic asked her while she was flicking through a teen Magazine.

"Nothing, how about you?" Nathalie inquired while she scrolled through the web pages looking for information about her twin sister Norah.

"Oh, I'm just reading the latest edition of Seventeen. I'm really bored, but I don't want to go out tonight," she told her.

"Well, I'm staying at home too. Why don't we do something together?"

"Oh, this would be awesome Nat. How about a pajama party at my place about 7 tonight? Including a nice movie night with all the old classics like Casablanca.

We could order Chinese or Indian food whatever you like. How does that sound to you? " Nicole proposed to her best friend.

"Just one moment hang on, I will go and ask mom if I can come over to your place tonight.", Nathalie answered her, put the conversation on hold while she was looking after her parents.

"Alright.", Nic sighed, and a few minutes later Nathalie was back on the phone.

"And what did your mom said?"

"Can I call you back? My mom and dad are talking in dad' Office."

"That's fine Just give me a call? Bye Nat." Nici ended her call and continued to look through her magazine.

Nathalie shoved her smartphone into her pocket and walked into the kitchen, her earbuds hanging around her neck, looking for her mom. She saw her little brother sitting at the table with his coloring books, crayons and colored pencils.

"Hey Jake do you know where Mom is?" she asked her brother who was sitting in the kitchen coloring.

"I think mom is talking to dad about plans to go to Stars Hollow tonight and maybe spend the night there.

"So what did you do today?" Nathalie asked her little brother.

"Today Michael and I rode our bikes to the woods where we caught a lot of bugs. Do you want to see them Nat? I am going to write a story about them. When I grow up in going to be a Bug reporter, " he told his sister.

"Wow it sounds like you had a lot of fun with Michael, " Nat smiled at her little brother as she sat beside him at the table, picking up a crayon to color with him.

"On Monday Michael, Levy, and I are going to the cinema with Uncle Colin. Hey, Nat, do you want to come to go, Stars Hollow, tonight? It will be so much fun. Grandpa Luke is going to watch Finding Nemo with us and we are going to sleep on the floor in the room where the big tv is. He promised me we could do that, "

"Oh, Jacob that sounds like fun, but I made plans with h Nici to have a pajama party, " Nathalie told her little brother.

They sat quietly coloring when their parents walked into the kitchen with Grace.

"Mommy, Daddy, finally you're done. Are we going to discuss the plans for tonight and tomorrow?" Jacob asked excitedly and jumped up from the kitchen counter.

"Well, Mom and I it talked about and we're visiting Grandma and Gramps Luke's tonight in Stars Hollow, but tomorrow I have to be at the airport at half past two because Finn and I are going to Vienna for a business meeting and we also will visit Liam." Jacob looked at his father with a little bit of disappointment in his face.

Nathalie watchedher father and wondered if her dad had planned this or if it was a coincidence that he had to go on a business trip for the next few days.

Nathalie wasn't sure if she should ask her parents about Norah now or wait until he returned from his trip.

"How long will you stay in Vienna Daddy? Because next Sunday I have a soccer game", Jacob asked his father a few minutes later.

"Just till Thursday bud. Don't worry, I wouldn't dare miss your soccer game I promise I will be there with Grandpa Mitch and Gramps Luke, and after the soccer game we will go and have pizza at Pete's Italian restaurant."

Jacob smiled and got up from the table and seeing the family cat sleeping on the counter stole he went over and began to stroke her fur.

"Jake I have to be at the airport early tomorrow so maybe you can with mom to bring me. Nathalie, you wanted to ask mom and me something. If you want we can.."

"No , Dad it t can wait. Mom, Dad I want to ask you if I can go over to Nici's tonight for a sleepover, "

"Well today isn't good honey, how about next weekend, because we want to spend tonight at Stars Hollow. I would like it if you would come with us ," Rory said to her.

"Mom I don't want to spend tonight in Stars Hollow! Can't I go to Nici's house. Aunt Gabby said I could."

"Well, I don't have a problem with that. Go ahead , you can stay at Nici's place for the weekend. ," Logan replied before Rory could have any objections.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said hugging him and ran into her room to pack her bag for the Weekend.


	22. Chapter 22 Let's get the Party started

**Hi, my dear fan community. Today you get another chapter to read and I hope you forgive me the longer waiting time. Dear life has come in my way. I wish you much pleasure reading the chapter. And please leave me a comment I would be really pleased about it. Thank you**

"Nic, let's watch the first four parts of the Fantastic Beasts Saga. I can't wait till the fifth part is released. You know it is coming to the theatres on November the 23rd.

We should definitely plan on going this year," Nathalie suggested to her girlfriend while they sat in their pajamas in Nicole's room.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Before we start the movie let's order some food first. What do you want to eat, Chinese, Italian or Indian?" Nic asked her while she was sitting on her bed.

"I'm in the mood for Italian food. We could order a big family pizza and a lot of tiramisu from Pete's Italian restaurant," Nathalie suggested looking at her friend questioningly.

"Italian food sounds good to me," Nicole nodded as she keyed in the number of the restaurant on her cell phone to order the Food.

"I'm glad that we don't have school on Monday, what do you think about going shopping on Monday. I need a pair of new jeans and maybe shoes.." Nat asked Nicole.

"That sounds like fun. I need new shoes and maybe a new jacket. Do you think your mother could bring us?"

"I can ask her, but I don't see why not. Sooo … tell me, how's Jason?"Nicole asked Nathalie.

"I guess he's ok, I haven't talked to him in a few days. We had one date but, somehow the date was awkward."

"What do you mean? Didn't he hold your hand?"

"Nic, he's so cute and, when he smiles at me my heart skips a beat. When he took my hand, I felt like I had an army of butterflies flying in my stomach, and he hasn't called me."

"Maybe he is busy, he might call you later today. Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah maybe…." The girls sat quietly until Nicole cleared her throat, "Nat, sometimes a first date can be awkward."

"Yeah, you're right." she sighed.

Nat picked up her magazine and started to look through it. She thought a lot about Jason as she looked at the male models on the pages.

Nathalie was so afraid he would reject her. If she was honest with herself, she was scared that he would laugh at her or not take her seriously when commented.

Jason is one of the most popular boys in her school, and many girls would give anything for just once walking with him through the school corridors holding hands or getting a smile from him.

Nicole often thought that her best friend was a lot like her dad in many ways. She was adventurous, spontaneous and was very charming.

Nat used those qualities to her advantage. But at moments like this, she was more like her mom, anxious and at times very insecure, always worried and making lists. It was those qualities that held her back. The doorbell rang, and Nici ran to the door to get the Pizza.

"Come on Nat let's eat and turn on the movie." The girls went into the AV room and turned on the eighty-five-inch television that Nici's father Robert had.

They sat in the large reclining chairs with the tables attached and drank holders. The girl's each had cans of Pepsi and a plate filled with pizza. The girls turned on the first movie and sat and began to eat their Pizza.

They watched the first fifteen minutes of the movie and Nici noticed that Nat wasn't making any comments or saying the lines in the film.

Nici looked at her best friend out of the corner of her eye. She noticed that her best friend only ate one piece of pizza which was unusual for her.

"Hey, Nat why aren't you eating? Is there something wrong?"

"Everything,"

"Is it Jason? First dates often don't go well. The next date will go better. Don't worry, he'll call you."

"No, it's not Jason. It's my parents. "

"Did you have a fight with them?"

Nathalie began to cry. Nick stopped the movie and climbed next to her best friend in the recliner and put her arms around her.

"Nat it will be okay. What happened? Is Aunt Rory sick, Uncle Logan?"

"No, it's nothing like that I found out today that my parents have been lying to me for fourteen years."

"Wait, Nat. What do you mean they have been lying to you for fourteen years? That's how old we are. Are you adopted? Because I don't see it. You look just like your dad."

"No, Nici, I 'm not adopted. I found out today that I have or had, I don't know, but I have a twin sister named Norah."

"Wait you have a twin sister, how can that be?"

Nathalie took a deep breath and pulled her legs up to her chest. Hugging her knees, she started to tell Nick what happened.

"I went to visit my grandmother today, and while she was busy, I waited in her office at the Dragonfly Inn. I started to look around, and I found an old photograph of another baby and me.

My dad has the same photo he carries around with him.

I went and asked Sookie, and she told me. I went home, and my parents wouldn't talk to me about it.

They lied to me. I have a twin, and I know nothing about her. I'm so mad right now. I don't trust them. Why would they lie about this?" Nat sat there hugging her knees crying.

Nici couldn't believe what her friend just told her. She tried to comfort her friend, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh my God, that... that's crazy. I'm so sorry honey, but what are you going to do next? Did you ask your parents about it? What did your Grandma say?"

Again the 14-year-old girl shook her head and tried to hold back her tears. "No, I was too angry and afraid to ask mom and dad about Norah. I kind of yelled at my Grandma.

Then I ran out. I don't get why they didn't tell me about her. First of all, she's my sister. Secondly, I don't know if she's dead or still alive!" Nat exclaimed.

"I'm so frustrated Nicole," she said standing up. She angrily wiped the tears from her face with the back of her arm and said,

"Hey do you mind if we did something else. I'm not in the mood to eat or watch the movie. "

"Sure, whatever you want. We can paint our nails, or we can give each other a facial…"Nick looked at her friend and began to pick up their plates.

Nathalie helped her clean up their mess and bring everything into the kitchen.

"Hey if you ever want to talk about Norah, just say a word. I'm always here for you. You know that right?" Nicole said and squeezed her Hand.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this," replied Nathalie, giving her friend a small smile and a hug.

"Okay let's get the party started! I'm so happy that you're here tonight to spend time with me," Nic smiled at her best friend and took out the ingredients to make a beauty mask and handing the items them over to Nathalie.

"Start applying this on your face. My mom uses it weekly and look how beautiful she is. I will pick out some nail polish. Which nail polish brand do you prefer?

I bought new nail polish at the new store called Inails at the shopping mall when I was shopping there with Mom a few days ago", she told Nathalie and put her manicure box in the middle of her bed.

"Inails at the mall is great. That purple polish is pretty. You can paint my nails with that. I'm so glad that I don't have to go to Stars Hollow for the rest of the weekend. I love my grandma, but right now I'm so angry and hurt.."

Nathalie shook her head and wondered why her parents never told her or her sister and brother about Norah. She has a twin sister, doesn't she have the right to know what happened fourteen years ago?

Don't they know how much this hurts her? Lying back on the bed with the facial mask on and her eyes close she thought about her childhood.

Everything she remembered suddenly seemed wrong like a piece was missing, a piece she never even knew existed.

Nathalie felt like it was all a lie. What was the truth? Who was Norah? What had happened to her? Nathalie had so many unanswered questions, and now she felt betrayed, confused, and tears burned in her eyes, and soon she felt herself begin to cry.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks leaving a path through her facial. Nicole immediately notices that something was wrong with her friend. Carelessly, Nici dropped the nail polish on her bed and puts her arms around Nathalie's shoulders.

"Oh, Nat I'm so sorry about everything. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Maybe we can watch Titanic and cry together or Sleepless in Seattle.

I know these movies are very old, but they always help me when I'm in trouble or maybe Forrest Gump?" Nici began to ramble, hugging her friend and gently rubbing her back.

"I don't know if anything will help me right now. The whole situation is so unreal, and I just can't understand how I never realized that something was wrong. Every single year on my birthday, Dad always acted so strangely.

He would get depressed. Then the next day he and mom would have one of their arguments behind the office door and dad would come out with some new book, or cd, or a trip. He would try to act happy, but I knew it was an act.

I now realize that it was her birthday too. I must remind him of her. On my fourteenth birthday Dad took a picture out of his pocket .." she began in a sobbing voice and could hardly calm down.

"Let me guess, it was a picture of you and Norah together?" Nic said holding her best friends hands in hers.

"Yeah, it was a picture of me and my twin sister Norah. I picked up the picture from the floor, and unfortunately, Dad wanted to take it, and it tore in half.

He got so mad Nici, he excused himself and left the kitchen. I had no idea at the time. I thought he was angry at me," Nat continued still sobbing.

Nicole was at a loss as to what to do. She sighed softly and wondered what she could do to cheer Nat up.


	23. Chapter 23 Memories

I know you had to wait a Little bit, but I've got many things on my plate since a few weeks with evening classes and so on but now the next chapter is coming have fun at reading and please leave a comment at the of reading I would be so thrilled About the Response

Chapter 23 Memories

"Daddy why can't I come with you?" Jacob asked when they were at the departure gate at Bradley airport.

"Oh Jacob, you can't imagine how boring it would be for a boy like you to attend those meetings. I don't even want to go, pal! If I could, I would switch places with you immediately," Logan explained to his youngest son as he kneeled down in front of him and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Alright," Jacob grumbled. Then his eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Daddy? I wrote some stories about my adventures with Michael. You can read it during the flight so you won't get bored," Jacob said rooting through his Finding Nemo backpack looking for his notebook. After a few seconds, he took the notebook out of his backpack and gave it his father.

"Thanks, Bud! And you're going to take good care of Mommy and your sisters, right?" Logan smiled at his son.

"Yeah Daddy, after all, I'm the "man" in the house when you're not home right? And Dad? Could you please buy some of those good candies from Haribo? They don't have them in the store here anymore. Pretty please..", he asked hopefully. Candy would make him feel better, but he was still a little bit sad that his dad had to leave. He and Logan had such a strong bond, and he really loved to spend some quality time with him. Sometimes it was kinda dull to be only the boy in the family. He noticed this fact more when his dad wasn't at home.

"Sure thing Jacob I won't forget to buy you your favorite candy," Logan said amused. "But now I've got to go now. I can't wait to read your adventures. Thank you for giving me airplane entertainment. I love you Kidd.." Logan winked at him, kissed him on the forehead and gave him a papa bear hug.

"Love you too daddy, and I'm so happy that you, grandpa Luke, gramps are coming to my football game on Sunday. I hope we win!" Jacob said excitedly.

"Of course you'll win! Your team is great!" he nodded got up from the floor, took Jacobs notebook in his briefcase and turned to his wife.

"I know Daddy. And Mommy? Could we go to Toys R Us afterward please?" Jacob asked with a hopeful facial expression.

"We'll see ok, baby? But now I want to talk to Daddy.", Rory addressed him.

"Ok then I'll see you on Thursday again, Daddy," Jacob sighed.

"That's right, buddy. So I'm going to call you when I'm in Vienna, Ace. And I know you're still pissed, but I promise you that we're going to talk to our kids when I'm back home. I'm not going to chicken out. Take care of you, yeah, and please never forget that I'll love you even when you're angry at me..", Logan tried to light up the mood a little bit, took a brown slightly curled strand of hair behind Rory's ear.

Rory sighed she couldn't be mad at him forever, but she was still a bit upset. She hoped Logan would keep his promise this time. She couldn't and wouldn't carry the burden on her shoulders alone. It wasn't just her secret. They had decided not to tell the children for so long. Now they needed to stand together and adjust the plan.

"I hope you mean that. We have to stick together and make it work. I love you too Logan. Tell Liam that I said hi," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and looked into her husband's warm, brown eyes.

"We will handle this together, Ace. I wish you could come with me to Vienna. I'm going to miss you, but it's only four days until I'm back home," he replied, laid his forehead against Rory's.

"Yeah, only four days..", she whispered, laid her lips on his and began to kiss him softly.  
-

About 20 minutes later Logan was sitting in Finn's private jet with a glass whiskey in his hand while he tried to concentrate on the files from the Vienna Chronicle.  
Finn was watching his best friend and was worried. To be honest, he was pretty concerned. Logan was his best friend, no he was more than a best friend. Logan was his rock and brother. Finn had known him since they were kicked out from the boarding school Andover in 2001 after they dumped the headmaster's car in the lake. He closed his eyes for a second and drifted into his thoughts.

 _ **Worried, I watched my best friend and asked myself what he was thinking. For Logan and Rory, the last few weeks have been a roller coaster ride of emotions.**_

 _ **I was really happy to see Logan a little more confident when he came back with Rory from their weekend trip of Martha's Vineyard. But then the next tragedy came into their lives like a hurricane. Nathalie had found out by a stupid coincidence that she had a twin sister.**_  
 _ **But she hadn't said anything about it yet, which made Logan very worried and afraid. He wanted to protect his children, protect them from going through emotional hell like he and Rory had done for years. Both of them in their own ways.**_  
 _ **Logan had turned into Mitchum, everything was work-related. And well Rory had turned into a kind of ice queen, like Elsa from Frozen.**_  
 _ **Nothing was the way it used to be. Everything has changed after this sad situation. The anger was or instead is still there.**_  
 _ **The rage and hatred for those people who had taken Rory and Logan's daughter without If I had the power I would undo the last 14 years.**_

 _ **I can't imagine how terrible that would have been for Rosemary and me if that had happened to one of our kids.**_  
 _ **But one of the worst days for me was when I found Logan almost unconscious with a bottle of whiskey and a broken packet of sleeping pills in his office over twelve years ago. The first thing I had done was calling 911 immediately, and wrong accusations overcame me.**_  
 _ **Why didn't I see it coming? It was my fucking duty to look after him, but neither I, Robert nor Colin really knew how he really felt. He had avoided talking about Norah after the FBI stopped the investigations and pretend like everything was going to be alright again.**_

 _ **Fortunately, everything went well, and I had promised Logan back then not to tell anyone what happened on October 1st, 2012 because he was ashamed. Neither Colin, Robert, but especially not Rory. He didn't want to be a burden to her. What I could understand from my point of view, although I thought it would have been better if he had talked to Rory about it. So I was the only one who knew about his near suicide attempt, and so I had my eye on Logan again. A second time I wouldn't let Logan give up. I could have lost him. Just the thought of not having Logan in my life made me mad.**_  
 _ **But now I didn't want to think about that anymore. The only thing I could do as a best friend was merely to be there for Logan and Rory. To support them in every situation. Drying tears and encourage them never to give up. Furthermore, I wanted to ask Logan finally to pursue the case again. No matter if the FBI would join in or not.**_

"Finn? Earth to Finn? Mate, what's the wrong with you? Everything okay?" the worried voice of Logan snatched him out of his mind.

"Sorry mate I was in thoughts," Finn hesitated. He decided he had to broach this topic with his friend. He said, "But listen, I've been wondering for a long time if we should reopen the case together with the FBI? I am sure that Norah is still alive. We definitely let too much time pass..." Finn trailed off and waited for a response.

Logan looked at Finn with a mixture of shock and confusion. He couldn't understand why Finn was bringing this up now. "Uh, is there a reason you want to reopen all that?"

Finn sighed and said, "I just see how your life is now and wonder what it could have been. What would Norah be like? How would your family be? And, most of all, I wonder what happened to her and where she is."

Logan raked a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I wonder every single day." He went silent for a moment, then decided to talk with his friend. He said, "Natalie knows. It was stupid to believe she would never find out. I mean, we live in an information age. The information, no matter how bad we tried to hide it, is out there."

Finn pretended to be shocked at the revelation that he already knew, because his wife told him about it after Rosemary had a Long phone call with Rory. He said, "Oh no, mate! How did she find out?"

"Lorelai let it slip. It was an accident. Nat stumbled across some things in her office and confronted her. Lorelai was stunned like anyone would be and didn't think quick enough," Logan explained.


	24. Chapter 24 Businesstalk

The next chapter is coming along, I wish all of you a happy Christmas and a happy new year 2019

"Logan, I'm glad that you're here. How's your family?" Sam inquired as the men sat together at the five-star restaurant, Plachutta. It was well known as one of the most beautiful locations in Vienna. They were chatting and catching up while waiting for Katherine Hoffmann, his best chief editor.

"The kids and Rory are doing great. Jacob is attending preschool now. I can't believe the baby is in school! But he really enjoys it. He loves math best of all. Clearly, he gets that from me," Logan joked.

He continued updating Sam, "Grace and Nathalie are both attending the prep school Chilton. Nathalie has an own column on the Franklin, the school paper in the school. I am very proud of her," Logan paused to sip his wine.

"Grace is my soft-hearted one. She helps out a lot at the local animal shelter and tutors other kids in math." He paused again before finishing, "And Rory is currently developing ideas for a new book series. How are you and your family?"

"Wow, you have a lot going on!" Sam said smiling. "How I'm doing? Well, my daughter Lilly gave birth to a precious little girl. Her name is Sarah. They are both doing great! I'm a Grandpa!" Sam sat back and proudly laughed. His eyes focused on someone entering the restaurant. "Ah, one of my most valuable employees has finally arrived," grinned Sam and pointed with a nod at his colleague.

The men stood up as the dark-haired woman approached them. "Sorry for being late Sam, but I was detained in the office. Mr. Huntzberger, sorry for the delay. Did you have a good flight?" Kate asked smiling, put her bag down and held out her hand to Logan, who shook her side immediately.

"Hi Ms Hoffman. Yes, I had a pleasant flight. Thanks for asking. It's nice to finally get to meet you in person," Logan smiled.

"A pleasure for me too, Mr Huntzberger," Kate said warmly.

"Please call me Logan. After all, we've been talking so much these past few weeks, I already feel like old friends," Logan said pleasantly.

"Likewise Logan. Please call me Kathy or Kate," she responded before getting down to business. "Forgive me for jumping right to it, but I am really curious how we will save the Vienna Chronicle. It will be a shame if the Waldorf Group buys out our beloved paper. I mean...oh excuse me..." she said distractedly as her phone chimed. She fished out her smartphone from her purse.

A little smile appeared on her lips as she read her daughter Emma's name on display. She gave the men an apologetic smile and answered the call. "Hey, honey, what's up? I hope it's important because I have an appointment right now," Kate greeted her lovingly.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mom. Do you have a clue where my lucky outfit is? I can't find it! And I want to wear it this evening for dinner tonight with Liam's father and his godfather. Please, it's very important..." Emma began to talk while she was looking through her closet once more to find her lucky outfit.

"Emma, sweetheart, I believe it is with the rest of the dry cleaning in the hall closet. I didn't have a chance to put it away yet. Please look there, dear. Now, I am sorry, but I really must go," Kate said to her daughter.

She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her purse. She looked at the two men who thankfully looked amused rather than annoyed at the interruption. "I sincerely apologize, gentleman. You both have children. You understand how teenage emergencies take precedence over all other matters," she joked.

Logan laughed and said, "Oh, trust me, I know! If my Nathalie misplaces something, the whole world must stop what they are doing to help her find it!"

Kate laughed at Logan's comment and asked, "So you have a teenage daughter too?"

"Actually, I have two teenage daughters and a younger son. I assure you, I understand the phone call! And I hope your Emma finds what she was looking for. I would love to meet her while I am in town," Logan said.

"We'll see if we can arrange that at some point," Kate answered and then she opened her briefcase and restarted the business portion of the meeting. "So, as I began to ask, do you have a plan to save our little paper?"

"Well, I don't want to buy it," Logan said plainly. "I have toured the newsroom and your facilities. I have also read many back issues and interviewed several employees. You have a very strong staff of talented writers and employees."

"Thank you. It has taken us years to assemble the staff we currently have. I agree with you that there are many talented individuals. I would hate to see them in the unemployment line.

I would also hate to see someone come in and reorganize the whole operation. The reason it works so well and we are able to put out such quality publications is because of the ensemble of people we have working together in their respective roles," Kate explained.

"I completely agree with you, Kate. It takes years to find individuals that can work together so well and compliment each other so well," Logan paused and sipped his wine. "But, I have also taken a look at your financial status. I won't cream coat it. It is not pretty. The downward turn of the economy hit your paper very hard. I don't think you would survive another year with the given state of your accounts."

"Yes," Sam said in a depressed tone. "I know. I realize we may not have a choice other than to sell."

"You have another choice. You could merge with HPG. Of course, you would still own a big stake in your paper, but HPG would own a large portion as well," Logan said.

He went on to explain, "I do this rather often. Sometimes, I will merge with a paper and insist on a complete overhaul of the operation. This is normally necessary because of bad management. But that is not the case for your paper. Your paper is running efficiently and well.

The economy hurt you, not management.

So, in your case, I would insist on a larger stake, but make it part of the terms of the agreement that it keeps running exactly as is. This would mean I would need contracts from your managers, writers, and any integral members of staff for a minimum of five years.

HPG would fund the paper until the economy turns and it is more able to stand on its own again. Oh, and of course we would want our name added to the letterhead."

Kate and Sam sat shocked. This was a better deal than either of them expected. They thought for sure Logan would simply buy them out. They had feared they would lose most of their staff and all of their power.

But instead, Logan was offering them the chance to keep their beloved paper as it was with the stipulation that he owns the most amount of stock.

Kate couldn't control her grin. She grabbed Logan's hand and excitedly said, "Deal! Deal! We have a deal!"

Sam was equally excited but kept his composure a bit better. He said, "Logan, this is the saving grace we were hoping for. I think we are both very much in favor of your proposal."

Logan grinned at them. He said, "Excellent! I will have the papers drawn up and sent over in the next day or two. I will want to meet with all the staff and tour the facility again more thoroughly as well."

As the two nodded, he continued, "Wonderful. Now I apologize for cutting this meeting short, but I have a dinner appointment this evening.

I am meeting with a good friend of mine and his son and his son's girlfriend. I have been looking forward to seeing my godson for a while.

And I can't wait to meet this girl! With a teenage girl of your own, Kate, I am sure you understand young love and how cute it is to see."

"Oh yes, I understand. My Emma has a boyfriend now. They are just darling together. You go and have fun. I will arrange for the staff to be assembled for your inspection in the morning, boss," Kate joked.

Logan laughed as he rose from the table. "It's been very productive noon, Sam and Kate. I'll see you tomorrow."


	25. Chapter 25 It's dinner time

_**Well, I wish all of you a happy new year and stay tuned thanks a lot for your support. It means a lot to me.**_

Logan and Finn arrived a little too early to the restaurant Skopik & Lohn. They were standing in front of the building, watching several people passing by while they were waiting for Liam and his girlfriend to arrive.

"You know I'm really curious about this girl and still can't believe that my son has a girlfriend finally. I mean when I think about our, or especially my teenage years, I get nervous! When I was Liam's age, I had done a lot of more stupid things. One word for you... Andover.", Finn smirked with a satisfied grin on his lips.

"Oh boy! Andover was a real blast for all of us! I hope only that Jacob won't be as stupid as I was in high school, but there is still so much time until he's attending Chilton," Logan said smiling. "Anyway, how was your appointment?" Logan inquired.

"My appointment went very well; everything turned out the way I had imagined. How was your appointment with Sam? Did you guys found a solution to save the Vienna Chronicle?" inquired Finn.

"Yeah, HPG is going to merge with the Vienna Chronicle. It will work to both our benefit. I have been wanting to get my hands in this market. And they are a secure, well-run operation, minimal risk for me. And I'm so glad to help them to get back on track again." Logan told Finn. Then he added that he was really looking forward to getting to know Liam's girlfriend.

"And do I really look good? I am so nervous Liam. What if your dad and godfather don't like me?" Emma rambled nervously at her boyfriend while they were waiting for the taxi to arrive.

"Emma, you're beautiful as always. I love this dress on you it suits you perfectly, really. Please don't worry! I'm sure my dad and Uncle Logan will like you," Liam said reassuringly. Then he grinned, "After all, you are a redhead. My dad loves redheaded women!" He squeezed her hand and continued, "And my godfather will give you some extra credit because he… wait a moment! Do I see a blond hairline there?" Liam smiled at her and gently ran his hands through her long slightly curly red hair.

"Yes, my natural hair color is coming back. I should make an appointment at the stylist because I don't really like my natural color. I had some bad experiences with my hair color two years ago", Emma replied.

"Let me guess there was a guy in your class who made bad jokes about blonde haired girls?" Liam asked her as he took her hand in his and looked deep in Emmas warm, brown eyes.

The young girl nodded, lowered her gaze and hesitantly she began to talk, "Yeah, there was a guy his name was Tom and, well, I really liked him at that time. He joked about blond haired girls being dumb and no good in Mathematics.

Maybe I was oversensitive on this day because I bombed my important Mathematics test. But after that horrible school day, I decided to color my hair red. I was so insecure about his stupid insults and jokes. My parents were really angry at me because I had dyed my hair without their permission. I explained it to my mom though. She seemed to understand. And she let me keep it."

Liam was a little annoyed at the guy who made his girl sad. His fists involuntarily clenched as he thought of punching him immediately in his face. Nobody would hurt Emma; she was so precious to him. It felt so good to have her in his life. He only wanted to see her happy.

Liam shifted Emma's chin so that he could look into her beautiful eyes. He said to her, "First of all, Emma, you are not stupid. I mean look at me! I'm not good at math either, but we're trying our best.

As long as we're trying our best, that is all that matters. Second, you're one of the best students in the German class, Spanish Class, and not to forget you're so good at music.

I don't know anyone that plays the guitar as well as you, except my Uncle Logan. He is phenomenal at playing guitar. I can already see that in time, you will be as well. Third, you're a sweet, lovely, helpful and heartwarming person that everyone loves."

He cleared his throat, took her face into his hands and gave her a soft kiss. He looked into her eyes and said, "Please don't doubt yourself. They will both love you. Just be your usual sweet, charming self."

"Thank you, Liam. I am just nervous. I know how close you are to your father and godfather. I really want to make a good impression," Emma said.

A short time later, they were pulling up to the restaurant. Liam looked out through the tinted windows of the car, scanning the people to see if he could see his father and godfather. His eyes lit up, "There they are!" He pointed at two figures by the front door. Then he turned towards Emma and said, "Are you ready?"

Emma stared out the window, unable to really make out the men in the dim light. She smiled bravely at Liam and said, "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go!"Liam stepped out of the car and held out a hand to help Emma out. Then they walked hand in hand to meet Finn and Logan.


	26. Chapter 26 On the Edge

**_My latest chapter is online ladies have fun at readin and please don't forget to leave a comment at the end. Thanks_**

Broad smiles appeared on the faces of Finn and Logan when Liam and his girlfriend approached them. "Li Li, come to Papa, little fella," Finn said extending his arms toward his son and slow running toward him.

"Hey dad," Liam said and then whispered in his dad's embrace, "Please don't be embarrassing, I really like this girl." Then Liam wiggled free of his dad's clutches to greet his godfather.

"Hey Uncle Logan," he said embracing him quickly. Logan pulled back slightly and said, "Li Li, you got a little smudge here. Let me get it for you." He licked his thumb and rubbed Liam's cheek mortifying him. He turned red and become flustered swiping his uncle's hand away and moves back as far as possible.

Emma stood shyly next to him and could hardly resist not laughing out loud. Finally, she had something to tease him about. She planned to remember that and copy that move at a later date.

"Gee, I am so glad to have you both here in Vienna!" Liam said. "Dad, Uncle Logan, this is Emma." He turned to see Emma hiding behind him and said, "Come on Emma, you don't have to be nervous." Liam took Emma's hand in his and squeezed it softly.

Finn smiled at Emma when she turned to him and Logan. "He's right, you don't have to be nervous. I don't see any smudges on your face!" Finn laughed, then said, "I'm happy that my son has met such a beautiful, young lady like you. Nice to meet you, Emma," Finn said with a warm grin.

"It's very nice meeting you too, Mr Morgan and Mr Huntzberger. Thanks for inviting me to join you and Liam," she said quietly with soft red appearing on her cheeks.

"It's nice meeting you too, Emma. Do you and Liam attend the same classes?" Logan asked her to break the ice a little bit. The young girl seemed to be pretty nervous.

"Yes, we have a lot of classes together, except music," Emma said and felt a little bit more comfortable. Although she was still nervous because she wanted to make a good impression of Logan and Liam's father.

"Music classes, that sounds really great." Logan nodded as he guided them to their table.

Liam pulled her chair out for her to sit once they approached the table and then whispered in her ear smiling at her, "You might want to take off your sunglasses in the restaurant."

Emma giggled and said, "Sorry, I forgot. Just a blonde moment." Logan's eyebrow to quirked curiously and Finn's brow to furrow in confusion at that remark clearly seeing she is a redhead.

"It happens," Logan and Finn said in unison as she took her sunglasses in her black tote bag and put her regular glasses on.

Liam was surprised when he saw she was wearing red-rimmed glasses. He had never seen her with glasses. "You never told me that you wear glasses, Emma..." Liam commented with a slight smile on his lips.

"I usually wear contact lenses, but today my eyes seem to be a little bit sensitive. Glasses are just more comfortable," she explained to him feeling uncomfortable.

"The glasses suit you perfectly. You should wear them more often in school," Liam complimented her. She smiled. Her smile faded when she turned back to Liam's father and godfather.

Both of them stared at her, utterly shocked when they looked into an all too familiar face. "Nathalie...Oh, I'm sorry you're the spitting image of my goddaughter Nathalie.", Finn explained to her stammering trying not to lose his mind.

Emma smiled shyly, shrugged her shoulders and mentioned, "It may easily be possible. Everyone has a doppelganger."

Liam recognized the strange silence. He wondered why his father and godfather had such an unusual reaction to Emma. Both men stared at Emma like if she wasn't from this world. "Dad? Uncle Logan? Everything ok?" Liam cleared his throat. But there was no response from Finn or Logan.

The world stood still for Logan. He couldn't take his eyes from Emma. It was as if he was staring into Nathalie's face. Everything was the same, aside from the red hair. Stunned, Logan shook his head and tried to think clearly. He wondered if his mind was playing a trick on him. Was it possible that this young girl sitting opposite him and Finn was his daughter? Logan's thoughts were spiraling out of control.

He and Rory went through almost 13 years and 6 months of emotional hell because Norah was kidnapped and was never found again. Now in front of him sat a young lady that looked identical to his remaining daughter.

Could it really be that this girl was Norah? The similarities were striking. He studied her. Everything was the same, except the hair. She had red hair. But didn't she mention that she had a blonde moment when Liam had talked to her a few minutes ago?

"Uncle Logan? Dad? What's gotten into you?" Liam asked again, and Logan snapped back to reality.

Finn and Logan exchanged glances and tried to avoid speculating too much that this girl was Norah.

Logan began thinking that it was admittedly possible, this could be her. "Oh, I'm sorry Liam. My thoughts got away from me for a moment there, must be the jet lag," he made up an excuse.

"So No..I mean Emma I would like to know a little bit more about my godson's girlfriend. Tell a little about yourself, please..." Logan asked her while Finn looked at him a little confused.

What was he up to? Logan bent over to Finn and whispered to him, "Don't worry Finn, I know what I'm doing..." Finn just nodded and hoped Logan actually knew what he was doing.

"I was born on 14 April 2010 here in Vienna. My parents are Kathy and Max Hoffmann. I also have an older sister Sophie, with whom I have a very close bond.." she started telling hesitantly and found it a bit strange that Liam's godfather asked so much. Maybe he just wanted to be nice to her.

"Unfortunately, she is going to leave Vienna in September because she received the confirmation letter from Yale. My mom is a journalist, and my dad works at the Vienna General Hospital as a surgeon and helps with cancer research. . " She continued after a short break.

Logan really had to hold back himself. It would be fatal if he would blurt out the truth in front of Emma. Because he didn't want to hurt her. Nevertheless it was her.

Emma, as known as Norah, had to be his and Rory's missing daughter.

There couldn't be any other way. She was Norah. However, he was shocked that Katherine Hoffmann was his daughter's adoptive mother.

He couldn't imagine that Katherine and Max had known that their adopted daughter had been kidnapped. "Well, this sounds really interesting, but I need to make some calls. Excuse me I'll be right back..", Logan said.

"Not a problem at all mate, I think we can entertain ourselves without you too..", Finn nodded and could imagine what Logan is going to do now. Either he would call Rory or the next logical step would be to call the FBI or the American Embassy in Vienna.

"Great then tell me what are your hobbies Emma?", Finn asked her and Logan was glad to escape the situation.

Logan could barely bear to be in a room with Emma straight away without telling her that she was his daughter.. And the calls he was going to take now wouldn't be that easy.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and then he decided to call Rory first. His heart was pounding against his chest and his eyes were on the verge of tears when he hit the green phone button on his smartphone to call his wife.

"Hey MAC how's.."

"Rory! I found her. She's here. And I found her…" he said suddenly feeling out of breath.

Rory's breath hitched in her throat and her heart skipped several beats. She was quiet for a second. "Are you serious? You.." Rory's voice was fading away.


	27. The Feelings of a Mother

Chapter 29 The Feelings of a Mother

"Rory? Ace, are you still there?" Logan asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes...I...I god I don't know what to say now. Are you sure it's her? It all sounds so unreal…" Rory managed to say.

Then in a more urgent tone, she said, "Do you have a photo? Not that I don't believe you, but I need proof.

Proof that it is really Norah..." Rory tried to explain while trying not to break down into tears. She was very thankful she was alone in her office, but she probably wouldn't have noticed anyone at the moment anyway.

"Wait a moment I'll send a WhatsApp message to Finn," Logan said sounding distant, and a few seconds later he was back on the phone.

"I just forwarded what Finn sent me. I still can't believe it that Norah had grown up here in Vienna, Europe. So far away from us..." Logan whispered and took a deep breath.

The whole situation was surreal. Neither Logan or Rory ever expected to meet their missing daughter in Vienna by pure coincidence after nearly fourteen years.

The whole situation seemed more like something they would watch in a movie than something that would actually happen to them.

"Ok, I'll take a look at the picture now. I love you and take care of you. I will call you back asap," Rory said with her voice threatening to break.

"Ok Ace, I love you too. Bye..." Logan ended the call and took a moment before he went back into the restaurant to face Norah again. He silently prayed he could keep it together.

After hanging up, Rory tried to comprehend the conversation. Still, she couldn't believe what Logan had just told her. With trembling fingers, she opened Logan's message. She closed her eyes as the image downloaded.

She felt herself eager to open her eyes, yet terrified at the same time. After all these years, would she feel a connection with her daughter through a photo? Would she know instantly as Logan had?

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. Instantly tears started to spill over when she saw the picture. The girl was identical to Nat, except her red hair. The young girl seemed so happy in this picture, so alive.

A giggle escaped Rory in her shocked state when she saw Liam also in the photo. Who could have known that Liam would have fallen for one of her daughters?

"Oh my God..Norah..." she whispered in a low, desperate voice as the picture began to blur in front of her eyes.

"Hey, Rory? How about...what happened?" she suddenly heard the voice of her father-in-law, Mitchum, as he entered her office.

"Mitchum...I don't know what to do..." she sobbed and Mitchum wondered what had happened. He could only hope that Logan hadn't messed up again.

"What happened? I'm sure a strong coffee and a good lunch will help. Come on, let's go..." Mitchum attempted to find something to make her feel better.

"I hardly think that a strong coffee and lunch would help now Mitchum," Rory said in a shrill voice. "Here..." she explained to him sobbing and held the smartphone towards him.

"Does Nath...no that can't be true. Is that Norah?" he guessed, became pale and shook his head while he was observing the picture on Rory's iPhone.

Rory simply nodded. Mitchum, still holding the phone, slumped in a chair as he stared at the photo.

Never in her life would Rory have dared to dream that they would find Norah again. The last fourteen years had been a roller coaster of feelings, grief, and recriminations.

Especially the first five months were very stressful and painful for Rory and Logan. Neither of them could and wanted to admit that Norah would never come back to them...

They were heartbroken Logan had just buried himself in work while she was at home with their remaining child trying to cope with the whole situation. Rory and Logan closed themselves off to not only their emotions but each other...

However when Rory looked at the photo of their missing daughter the dam of emotions she had been suppressing all these years burst free. All of her feelings of fear, loss and overwhelming joy, spread through her body.

Just the thought that Logan was so close to Norah and couldn't grab her and hold her or run away with her almost made Rory lose her mind. All she wanted at that moment was to know her daughter was safe in her arms. Something she had not let herself want in a long time.

"Where did Logan find her?" Mitchum asked, as he grabbed her hand and gently pressed it to no avail.

He couldn't blame her for being lost in her thoughts when even he could hardly believe that his granddaughter was found. "Rory?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say? I..I'm just... I don't know, shocked; for lack of a better word."

Sighing Mitchum said, " That's understandable, this is quite the news. How did Logan find her? I didn't even know he was still looking."

Staring pensively in the distance trying to contain the tears Rory simply responded with, "We weren't. He found her in Vienna, she's Liam's girlfriend."

"Well, what are your next steps? Did you already call your mom? I'm sure she will be just as overwhelmed as you or I, but I know she will want to know. I do think the best option is to fly to Vienna so we can see for ourselves that it's really Norah.

Of course, your mother will want to come with us and is more than welcome. I'm sure Shira won't mind and will be thrilled to take care of the kids for a few days so we can go hopefully get our girl after all this time.

" No, I haven't called my mom. I had just found out and received the picture moments before you found me. I will definitely do call her now though, and Mitchum?" she shook her head and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah, Rory?"

"Thank you. I'm really glad that you showed up in my office," she said and called her mother. Mitchum had a little smile on his lips for the first time in a long time his daughter-in-law had a sparkle in her eyes and that made him even more happy than he was already feeling. He pulled out his phone and called Shira and informed her of the news they just received and promised to send her the picture before ending the call to make flight plans.

"Mom? I hope I didn't interrupt you at work but I need you to go home and pack. You are flying with me and Mitchum to Vienna. Logan, found her!" Rory said excitedly then a heartbroken sob escaped from her mouth as all of her emotions were bubbling out finally.

"Logan found her, who her?", Lorelai said jokingly not understanding at first what her daughter was saying. "Mom, Logan found Norah!" Rory quickly retorted.. At first it was dead silence and then the sound of Lorelai crying and in shock she nearly dropped her smartphone on the floor. "Are you positive?"

"I feel it, I've always felt it, but I just stopped hoping. Then Logan sent me a picture and mom, it's her."

"OMG, OMG, YES!! I'm going to pack right now I will be there in thirty minutes. It's time to go find our baby girl!" Lorelai screamed excitedly and then quickly said "I know I'm coming with you to Vienna but if you haven't told Nat please consider to taking her with us. She has a right to know the whole truth, although it won't be easy for her, but this does concern her, Norah is her twin after all and she is so broken thinking you all kept the death of her sister a secret."

"I know Mom. I know...", she responded truly understanding how right her mom was and just hoped that she would have enough strength to get through the next few hours without losing her mind by becoming insanely worried she might lose Norah again when she is so close.


	28. Chapter 28 Telling Nathalie

Thanks for your comments :)

"Mom, could you please explain to me why we're flying to Vienna? Did something happen to dad?" Nathalie asked her mom with a little panic in her voice after Rory had parked the car in the parking lot.

Rory took a deep breath. "Honey, nothing happened to your dad. Don't worry. I will explain everything to you with grandma and grandpa Mitchum when we're on the plane okay?" Rory said in a shaky voice and tried to blink away the tears in her eyes.

Rory was trying to delay the inevitable conversation for as long as she could. She had no idea how she was going to tell Nathalie the news. The news that Logan had found Norah was a miracle for her, a miracle she and Logan had been waiting for nearly fourteen years to hear. In a few hours, she hopefully would finally see her daughter. But she wasn't certain how her other daughter would respond.

"Mom," the voice of her 14-year-old daughter brought Rory back to reality. Natalie grabbed her hand and looked at her anxiously.

"Come on we have to go. Nathalie, please never forget that I'm proud of you and love you so much," she smiled at her daughter in tears which made Nathalie quite worried.

What was going on? Could it be that it had something to do with Norah? Did her mom finally want to explain to her what happened to her twin sister?

It was time that her parents finally told her why they had never mentioned her sister towards her and her siblings. After all, her parents had been hiding for fourteen years that she had a sister.  
Despite their omission of this critical fact, her conscience grew more guilty continuously because she had stolen the documents from her father's office without asking him.

However, in the end, the records, birth certificates, and medical reports had not helped her either. She still had no answers.  
Rory watched her daughter with a distressed expression on her face. She would do anything to take the burden Nathalie had been carrying around with her for days off her shoulders.  
It surprised Rory that Nathalie hadn't said a word about Norah. Ordinarily, her eldest daughter was quite curious and inquisitive. But this news would turn her daughter's life upside down. Rory could only hope that she would be able to explain to her daughter the facts as best as she could with the help of her father-in-law Mitchum and her mom.

Meanwhile, she regretted that she and Logan made the decision to tell her children about Norah when they were old enough. What Rory thought was a good idea, now seemed like one of the most ridiculous ideas she and Logan ever had. And it was foolish of them to believe that Nathalie would never figure it out before her 18th birthday. Nat had a sixth sense when it came to digging for missing information.

"Oh Mom, I know that. We shouldn't keep grandpa Mitchum and grandma Lorelai waiting," Nat smiled at her mother and couldn't wait to get all the answers she wanted to know.  
The talk had to be about Norah. And yet she wondered why her mom couldn't wait until her dad was back home to discuss it with her in detail?

"Yeah, you're right Nat.." Rory nodded absently and got out of the car.  
About thirty minutes later they were all seated in the big, comfortable seats while the pilot navigated the plane to Vienna.

"Well, mom you wanted to tell me why we're flying to Vienna, but I think I know what the talk is about. It's about my twin sister Norah right?" she asked, looking at her mother with a severe facial expression.

"Yeah it is Nat.", Rory said, grabbing her hand and squeezed it.

"Then what are you waiting for mom? I think I have the right to know why you and dad didn't tell me anything about my twin sister. So shoot mom!" Nat demanded getting a little impatient.

"It was more than fourteen years ago when you and your twin sister Norah were born. Dad and I were so thrilled when we saw you and your sister Norah. I was in labor for almost sixteen hours, but when I held you both in my arms, all the pain was forgotten. But the happiness didn't last long.  
After half a year Norah...", Rory was a loss of words while Lorelai put her arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Did she die, mom?" Nathalie asked her and was afraid of the answer. Her heart beat faster against her chest when she was looking with a frantic look at her mother.

"No, she didn't die, Honey. She... was kidnapped by strangers," Rory continued with a trembling voice and tears were already filling her eyes.

"What..but..who? I mean who would do such a cruel thing?", Nat stammered, shaking her head and couldn't believe what her mother just told her.

Nathalie couldn't grasp that her twin sister was kidnapped by strangers fourteen years ago. Anger mixed with bewilderment, fear, and sadness began to spin in her head like a carousel.  
How could these strangers dare to kidnap a helpless baby, her sister Norah from her parents and her familiar surroundings?

The question of who had kidnapped Norah had never disappeared in their minds and was always a constant reminder of how much Rory and Logan had failed. For months they thought about who had taken Norah from them.  
Of course, there were also business partners in Rory's and Logan's lives with whom they had conflicts and arguments, but none of these people would have gone so far to kidnap a 6-month-old baby.

Mitchum already wanted to interrupt, but Lorelei shook her head which leads him not to intervene now. After all, it was Rory's task to explain it to Nathalie, but if she's in the verge of emotional drowning, they will jump in to help her.

"Mom?" Nat whispered and was really frightened when she looked in her mother's face.

A flood of tears had escaped from Rory's eyes and sobbed, "I'm so sorry Dolly we don't know it.  
We should have talked earlier with you about Norah, although we didn't want you to take the same emotional path of grief, anger and sadness like your dad and I went through. But your dad and I were so stupid and convinced to do the right thing with that foolish agreement to tell you and your siblings about Norah when you're turning eighteen. We should have known better."

After a few minutes of silence, Rory continued hesitantly, "There's more, Nathalie. Your dad found Norah. She's Liam's girlfriend.."  
There was silence again until Nathalie sobbed and the first tears were running down her cheeks, "That's..I don't know what to say. I mean he told me about a girl called Emma about two weeks ago or so via facetime. How could he not recognize her, mom?" Nat stopped for a moment, still trying to avoid the mixed feeling in her mind and continued in the same breath, "he should have recognized her the first time, Mom. After all, we are ident..."

"Woah! Nathalie, stop. Let me show you a photo of her, then you'll know why he didn't recognize her immediately," Rory interrupted Nathalie and took her smartphone out of her Birkin bag.  
The tension was in the air while Rory was looking for Norah's photo. Nobody said a word.

"Mom please hurry up.," Nathalie complained while Mitchum couldn't resist smirking. She was definitely like his son when he was at her age. The same impatient behavior.  
"One moment so here we have the photo..." Rory said and handed her daughter the iPhone.  
Nathalie stared at the image in front of her on the screen. "Oh my god. It's really her Mom." Nathalie whispered unable to take her eyes from the picture.  
Finally, she felt a kind of connection to her twin sister. And she couldn't wait to meet her.


	29. Chapter 29 Worries

Thanks for your support :)

Mitchum watched as Nathalie stared at the phone. Rory watched her daughter intently, unsure of her response. She watched a myriad of emotions flash across Nathalie's face.

"Oh my God. It's really her Mom," Nathalie whispered.

"Yes, it really is," Rory said moving closer to Nathalie. She held one daughter while gazing at the other on the phone.

The women continued to look at the photo on the screen, then at each other. Almost simultaneously, they burst into tears. Unsure of what to do, Mitchum reached for a box of tissues and passed it to the crying females. He figured this was a family moment and gave them time.

Rory accepted the box without even looking at Mitchum. She dabbed tears off Nathalie's cheek gently. Nathalie looked at her mother and asked, "But, now what, Mom?"

Rory sighed and leaned back in her seat. Quietly, through her own tears, she said, "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

Meanwhile in Vienna:

"Dad, Uncle Logan, it is so great to have both of you here and what do you think of Emma so far?" Liam asked his father as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Well, son, I must say Emma is one of a kind and not like the other Sheilas you have dated. I really enjoyed meeting her and having dinner with you guys tonight," Finn assured his son and gave him a warm smile, although he was fairly exhausted.

This evening was anything but easy for him and especially for Logan. It must have cost Logan an enormous amount of strength not to say anything to Emma. He couldn't imagine the restraint it must have taken as he had reached his emotional limits too. None of them ever thought that they would meet Norah here in Vienna, certainly not as the love interest of his eldest son.

"Em and I enjoyed dinner with you too. You can't imagine how happy I've been since I had met her. Emma is really incredible and really different than the other girls at Chilton prep school," Liam looked at his godfather anxiously. He had never seen Logan so calm and introverted. Liam assumed maybe he just had had a really stressful day. His godfather was a very important and busy businessman after all.

"How about you go ahead into the suite. I'll join you later. Uncle Logan and I are going to the hotel bar to discuss business," Finn said to persuade the boy into giving him and Logan some time alone.

"Well, I guess I'll call Emma via Facetime. I can use your MacBook Air, right? I left mine at boarding school..." Liam finally gave in and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course. We'll see you soon. Please tell her that I said hi," Finn replied and hugged his son briefly, giving him a pat on the shoulders.

"Thanks, Dad, and Uncle Logan? I hope Nat will come with you next time. I think Emma and Nathalie would become best friends. They have a lot in common," he nodded to his father and then turned to Logan.

Logan felt the color drain from his face at the mere thought of the girls together. He pulled himself together quickly. "Yeah sure, sounds good, Liam. I'm glad you've settled in here so well. I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry that I wasn't so talkative today. You are a lucky man to have found such a pretty and smart girlfriend, Liam," Logan said and tried to avoid his thoughts about Norah.

It wasn't an easy task though because how could he just banish his daughter's smiling face from his mind? She was so gorgeous and innocent. He wanted to stare at her and take in every detail, perhaps somehow make up for lost time. Immediately, he had recognized that Norah was more like Rory. She was cautious, friendly and quite shy. Yet, when he spoke to her, he also identified himself in her. The girl could be brazen. He noticed a spark of himself there.

She didn't divulge that much about her life. But for him, it was evidence enough that they had a lot in common. She was attending music classes and enjoyed different kinds of rock music like he had done when he was a teenager, and still did. Although his parents were a little biased about it at that time. To an outsider, it might sound strange, but the connection was there immediately.

Logan knew his silence and restraint from prying too much was best. It would have turned her life upside down and caused her great emotional pain. He needed to dig deeper and talk with Katherine and Max. He debated the thought of calling Katherine right then. But he decided it would be better to wait until tomorrow morning to tell her the news.

"Thanks, Uncle Logan, we'll see you tomorrow. Dad, I see you later," Liam said and then made his way to the suite.

"So I think we both need something strong.", Logan cleared his throat nodding towards the nearly empty hotel bar area.

"Yeah, I'm definitely longing for a good glass of scotch or whiskey." Finn agreed when they went into the hotel bar.

Finn and Logan entered the whiskey bar. The interior of the bar reminded them of their favorite bar in Hartford. It was a comforting feeling on such a chaotic evening. Comfortable chairs, sofas, dark wood, and an open bar with some bar stools formed the atmosphere for confidential conversations as well as entertaining meetings.

They took a seat in a cozy corner booth. After their single malt whiskeys were standing in front of them, Finn cleared his throat. He looked seriously at his friend and said, "Logan what are you going to do? I assume you already called Rory?"

"Yeah, I'm so overwhelmed Finn. It almost drove me insane tonight to be so close to my daughter and still not be able to hold her in my arms. Finn, I wish Rory could be here with me right now.

But as I know Rory, she immediately told our parents about it and is hopefully on her way to Vienna. She probably also informed Nathalie that I found Norah. Maybe I should tell Dad... speaking of the devil... Dad's just calling... " Logan explained whispering in a tired voice to Finn and took the call.

"Hey, Dad," Logan said wearily.

"Logan, I'm so glad I reached you. Rory told me you found her. In a few hours, we'll be arriving at the Vienna airport," Mitchum began to talk as he looked anxiously at his sleeping daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Dried tears were on their pale cheeks, and both of them seemed quite restless in their sleep. It was no wonder after these lengthy conversations about Norah.

"That's good to hear. Should I pick you guys up? And is there any chance that Rory is still awake? To be honest, I'm still pretty… pretty… well, I can't even find the right word to describe my emotional state right now. On the one hand, I am overjoyed. And on the other hand, there are so many worries," Logan said sounding exhausted.

Mitchum closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he continued, "Rory finally fell asleep. I don't think I should wake her. She needs rest. Hang in there, son. I can imagine you are pretty conflicted right now, but you're not alone. We're all in your corner. I saw the photo of Norah and. It still breaks my heart that we didn't search harder for her after the..."

"Dad, trust me, I know. But despite everything we should stay calm. We have to figure out what to do. I should call Norah's adoptive mother, though I'm going to see her tomorrow. But I could call now. Well, I don't know. What would you do if you were in my place?" Logan said with his thoughts obviously scattered.

"I would call Norah's adoptive mother now, Logan, but it is up to you. I guess I should get some sleep. I just want to know how you're holding up," Mitchum answered.

"Yeah, this is just so messed up. I have no idea what to do!" Logan said exasperatedly. "Do you know when the plane is arriving at the airport?"

"At 8:30 in the morning. And Logan?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I'm really proud of you what man you became, Logan. I love you.." Mitchum said bluntly.

Logan was a little bit surprised because his father rarely showed his feelings towards him. It meant a lot to him, especially at this challenging time. He replied, "Thanks, I love you too. I'll pick you guys up in the morning dad, have a good sleep. See you tomorrow!"

"You too," Mitchum yawned and ended the call.

"So..." Finn looked at his pal with a worried gaze.

"I guess it's time to give Kate a call," Logan sighed, and Finn wrinkled his forehead.

"You're serious? You really think that's a good idea?" Finn said skeptically.

"Yeah, better now than tomorrow. I have to do something, Finn," Logan shrugged his shoulders. He scrolled on his iPhone searching for Kate's number. Focusing on it, he hit the green phone button with a strange feeling in his gut.


	30. Chapter 30 Facing the Truth

Chapter 32 Facing the truth

Finn quickly grabbed his hand and hit the red disconnect button on the phone. Logan stared at him. He asked, "What the hell, man?"

"Look, mate, I know you are upset and need to take action, but I really don't think calling the poor woman at this hour is a good idea," Finn said gently.

Yanking his hand and the phone back, Logan growled, "No! You don't know! You don't know what these past years have been like! I need answers. This woman has answers!"

"Mate," Finn said calmly. "Mate, what if she doesn't? What if she calls the police? What if she takes Emma and runs?"

"Her name is Norah," Logan said through gritted teeth.

"No, mate, her name is Emma. That is the only name she has ever known. That is who she is. Before you go in guns blazing, think of your daughter. This will turn her life upside down. Don't you think you should do it a little more tactfully, at least for her sake?" Finn asked rationally. "Logan, do you really think this woman is going to turn over the daughter she has raised for fifteen years without a fight?"

Leaning back and sighing, Logan ran a hand through his hair. Despite his need to do something, Finn was right. If he called this woman and demanded answers and his daughter back, he would hurt Norah. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. This was a very delicate situation.

He looked at Finn and said, "Maybe you are right. Maybe I should wait for Rory to arrive. We should handle this together. She is much more level headed. And maybe if Norah sees her mother, there will be some spark or something."

"I really think it is the better choice, man. We should call Colin for some legal advice though. If you need to do something, call and get him on this," Finn suggested.

"You're right Finn. I should call Colin..but still everything is so messed up Finn. But I can't do this alone…" Logan sighed.

"Mate you're not alone. I'll always have your back. You're not going through this hell without my support. I'm here, and I think we should head to into your suite to give Colin a call via facetime." Finn suggested and gave him a consoling pat on his shoulder.

"That's a good idea..", Logan nodded absently and together they left the bar to give Colin a call via facetime.

On the next day, Logan was waiting at the airport. He knew that he was definitely too early, but it helped him a little bit to be prepared when his family is arriving.

The nervousness increased with every minute passing bye until a smile appeared on his lips when he saw his father Mitchum, Lorelai, Rory and his daughter Nathalie passing through the safety check.

"Mom, there's Dad," Nathalie said, and without hesitation, she ran to her father with her backpack on her shoulders, after she had passed the safety check.

With arms wide open Logan welcomed his daughter. "Daddy...I'm so sorry..." she whispered in a soft voice, burying her face on her father's chest and bravely trying to fight against her rising tears. "If only I had known earlier why you acted so weird on my birthdays, I would have seen much from a different point of view," she explained sobbing into her father's chest while Logan stroked her hair.

He whispered consoling words into his daughter's ears, "Oh my little Dolly, I'm sorry too. You can't imagine how sorry I've been."

"Daddy..I'm so scared..what are we going to do now? Have you already told Norah the news?" Nat asked still clinging to her father.

Rory looked at Logan as she too waited for the answer. Logan sighed and embraced his wife with his other arm. He said to both of them, "No, she doesn't know yet."

"But, why? Why not?" Natalie asked.

"It's a little more complicated than just telling her, Nat," Logan said. He began to walk them towards the car and explained, "She doesn't know us. Imagine if you were raised with different parents. They were good people, great to you. It would shatter you to hear news like this."

Logan looked at Rory and said, "I spoke with Colin last night. He is forwarding me the contact info for a family law associate of his. He said this is going to be very complicated. He also advised that we immediately hire on a counselor for both girls."

"I like the idea of a counselor or therapist. This is a shocking situation. We could all use some assistance adjusting. It's not going to be easy," Rory agreed with him while Nathalie took a seat in the car next to Lorelai. Her shoulders hung low as she looked nervous and unsure.

Mitchum put her arm around his granddaughter. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you came with us to Vienna Grandpa..." she mumbled.

Mitchum laughed softly, "I'm also pleased about that, sweetie. Don't you worry, we'll find a solution to all this."

"I... I honestly don't know what to think about it now. For now, I'm happy to see Uncle Finn and Liam," she said. Then a thought crossed her mind, "Oh God, Daddy! Liam knows that..that...", she abruptly stopped and wondered about the impact that news would have on her very best friend.

"No, he doesn't know. Nathalie, please promise me you will say nothing to him until we have a more solid plan," Logan said and knew very well what he demanded of his daughter. But there was no other way now. Logan would have preferred it differently, but he couldn't and wasn't allowed to rush things now.

"I know that it will be hard not to tell him anything, but it's really important right now. I don't think he should be the one to let this all slip to Emma. Emma should hear this from her parents and us," Logan said rationally.

He smiled at her and said, "I want you to try to relax while we figure it all out. Maybe take a sightseeing tour in Vienna today with Grandma Lorelai, Grandpa Mitchum, and Liam. Your mom and I need to talk to Emma's adoptive parents before we tell Emma." He tried to suppress his emotions that were seething inside him as he looked into his daughter's sad face. He had enormous remorse towards his eldest daughter.

"Dad's right, honey, you just relax and try to enjoy Vienna. I promise you will get to know her as soon as possible. And a little distraction will certainly do you good. Dad and I have a lot to deal with," Rory intervened before Nat could contradict.

"I know," Nathalie said. "I'm so sorry about what you had to go through. I just wish you'd told me earlier. I had a right to know." She looked at her parents and grandparents and said, "I hope you find a solution. I really want the chance to know my sister.

This is just so unbelievable, like a bad remake of an awesome movie. But it's not. It's reality. It's our reality," she said while Mitchum stroked her blond wavy hair.

Two hours later, Logan and Rory held hands as they stood in front of The Vienna Chronicle. They were frozen on the sidewalk as they stared at the building. Their future, their daughter's future, was in that building and they didn't seem to be able to force their feet to move forward.

"I'm so glad you're here, Rory. I wouldn't know how I would handle the whole situation if you weren't here by my side. I love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger," he said in a soft voice and breathed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Oh Mac, I love you more than you can imagine. Together we are strong," she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Come, we should not let Katherine wait."

Together they strolled towards the building.


	31. Chapter 31 Emotional Chaos 1

_**Well my beloved readers, I'm so thrilled that you still following my story. The next part is waiting for you to be read :)**_

Ten minutes later Logan walked hand in hand with Rory to the conference room. On their way to the conference room, they were greeted with curious glances from the staff. Rory looked at her husband with a confident smile and squeezed his hand when they were standing in front of the door.

"We can do this together..." Rory whispered and together they entered the conference room.

As soon as they had closed the door behind them, Kate turned to them. She was surprised to see Logan accompanied by his wife.

"Good morning Logan, Mrs. Huntzberger," she greeted them with a smile.

She was happy to meet Logan's wife, the famous writer of her daughter's favorite book series "The Gilmore Girls." But wondered why his wife had come to Vienna. She hoped to get an autograph for Emma before the Huntzbergers left.

"Good morning Kate, I know we were scheduled to discuss further steps to get the newspaper back on track, but my wife and I urgently need to talk to you in a private matter," Logan said and felt pretty uncomfortable.

"Um ok, if it is of a personal nature, perhaps we should go somewhere private. This is a building full of reporters after all. The walls have ears. We could go to my place. It isn't far away from here," the dark-haired woman suggested in a timid voice. She was curious and a bit nervous as to what Logan and his wife wanted to discuss.

"Yes, that may be best. I'd rather be in an undisturbed place where we could talk about everything. Perhaps you could ask your husband Max if he can come too," Logan said.

"Ex-husband, unfortunately. We have been divorced since 2012. But if it is that important, I can call him. I guess he's having his day off from work today." she corrected him with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh yeah, your daughter mentioned it," he mumbled, and Kate looked at him surprised.

"How do you know my daughter? Oh! Are you Liam's godfather?" Katherine asked connecting the dots.

"Yeah, I am. I met your daughter yesterday when we had dinner at Skopik and Lohn," Logan said. It was so hard for him not to blurt out the truth right away. And it was even harder for him to call Emma Katherine's daughter.

"Wow! That's what I call a coincidence. I am happy that my Emma met such a great boy. They make a cute couple. And Mrs. Huntzberger, my daughter is a huge fan of your books. I think she has read the Gilmore Girls books so many times that she can quote almost anything from them."

"Um, that's good to hear," Rory said. She was shocked the girl had read her book and knew more about her than she did about her daughter. It was also a comforting thought to know she had that small connection with her daughter.

"Please call me Rory. I insist," she said and forced herself to smile.

Rory fought hard not to show any weakness. In truth, she already felt sorry for Katherine. Rory couldn't imagine that she knew that Emma had been kidnapped as a little baby. Knowing this woman would also be hurt very soon was hard for Rory.

"Well then please call me Kathy or Kate. I guess we should head to my place," she nodded with a slightly insecure smile.

Rory attempted to keep things friendly for the time being. She said, "Great and I'm glad Logan decided to save your paper."

"Oh yes, your husband made us an offer that we just couldn't refuse. And just between us, I am also glad that it is HPG helping us to get back on our feet and not some random company who will get rid off our talented staff."

Rory just politely nodded as the woman continued to speak of her company and future plans.

Fifteen minutes later they were in Katherine Hofmann's large living room with a pot of coffee and tea. On the mantle were some photos of Emma and her sister Sophie when they were little children. On the living room table, Emma's school papers were scattered around. Rory glanced around feeling the familiar feeling of a home with a teenage girl.

"Please excuse the mess. Emma has once again forgotten to put her school books away. Actually, she was supposed to study for her math exam, but today instead she is spending the rest of the day with Melinda because Liam is ill today.

But you probably know that well enough," Kate smiled at the two embarrassedly continuing, "so Logan, go ahead and shoot. You wanted to discuss something privately with me. Max is on his way.." She paused as there was a knock on the door. She said, "Aah speaking of the devil... I'll be right back..."

Logan and Rory just nodded. They could only hope to gather enough strength to tell Max and Kate as gentle as possible that they were the parents of their adopted daughter.

Less than five minutes later Katherine entered the living room with a blonde man in his late thirties. Logan and Rory got up from the couch.

"You must be Logan and Rory Huntzberger. My daughter Emma couldn't stop talking about you.

A year ago she had a school presentation about your company and got an "A" for it. But, anyway, I understand you and your wife wanted to tell us something?" Max greeted them friendly shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Hoffmann. I appreciate it that you come. I hope we don.."

"Oh no, you don't bother me at all. Don't worry and please call me Max. So tell us what's the matter," Max said taking a seat next to his ex-wife and looked at them curiously.

"Well, it's not that easy…", Logan began, stopped for a brief moment closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried hard to find the right words. But were there any suitable words to explain this horrible situation? Rory looked at her husband and saw him struggling with his words and emotions.

It was her duty now to step in and help her husband, but before she could say anything Logan cleared his throat, "It's about your daughter Emma. About thirteen years and six months ago our six-month-old baby girl Norah, twin sister of our daughter Nathalie, was kidnapped by strangers.

Half a year later the investigations were closed by the FBI. We never found our baby girl... until I met your daughter. "

For the next few minutes, it was eerily quiet. Nobody said a word. The only thing you heard was the quiet ticking of Max and Logan's Breitling wristwatches. "No...no that can't be..." Katherine mumbled apathetically while Max stubbornly looked into the middle of nowhere.

He angrily said, "Why should we believe you? We need solid evidence, and how would we know you're telling us the truth?"

"Max, please. Sorry, Logan, I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to say, but Max is right. What proof do you have of this?" Kate said in a trembling voice.

"I know that it isn't to comprehend, but we believe Emma is our biological daughter. I'm so sorry.

You can't imagine how much. I know it must sound crazy to both of you. Of course, we have proof." Logan said and took his iPhone from his briefcase. Logan paused for a moment and then searched for the pictures.

"Here this is Emma. And this is my daughter Nathalie. Look, only the hair color is different." He explained and trying not to freak out while he was showing pictures of his daughters Norah and Nathalie to them.

"Oh my god, they are identical! Max, how should we explain this to Emma? Actually, we wanted to wait until her 18th birthday to tell her that she is adopted. That's like a bad nightmare. It'll turn her life upside down..." whispered Kate as she stood up jerkily from the couch and went to the fireplace, tears gathering in her eyes.

Max just shook his head and felt the rage, helplessness, and fear accumulating in him with full force.

Of course, he knew that Emma was not his biological daughter. But when he saw her for the first time, she stole his heart and never gave it back. She was his little princess and brought so much joy in his and Katie's live.

Katherine stood with her shoulders slumped in front of the fireplace, took a picture from the mantelpiece and was overwhelmed by sobs.

Rory could only imagine what was going on in Kate's mind now. Fear, hopelessness and above all the feeling of failure. Sluggishly she rose from the couch and walked towards Katherine.

"Kate, I know exactly how you feel now." Rory began to speak hesitantly with a soft voice as she stood next to her in front of the fireplace, tentatively reaching for her hand to squeeze it.

"I...I don't know what to say on it now. Except that I'm quite afraid. Afraid to lose Emma today. Afraid she'll never speak to Max or me again because we betrayed her and didn't tell her the truth..." she whispered in a rough voice and now felt the rage paired with so many other emotions spreading through her mind.

"Emmy and my daughter Sophie are my one and only. They grew up too fast. Please don't take her away from me," Katherine stopped for a moment and looked at the picture which she was still holding in her hands.

It showed her daughter with a happy smile and an almost too big school backpack on her shoulders on her first day of school. Tears were pooling in Kathy's eyes, and Rory took the crying woman in her arms.

"Kate we'll find a solution and…"

"What if we don't find a solution? The whole news will turn Emmas.."

Max spoke up, "Look, I will admit the girls have a striking resemblance to each other, but we can't just hand over OUR daughter because you show us one picture!"

Logan looked at the man. Max was barely holding it together. Logan understood and wanted to make this as gentle as possible for these people. He felt badly for them but wanted his daughter back. He said, "I happen to have access to a discreet lab that will perform a DNA test to prove that Emma is our daughter."

Max, still angry, said, "I don't know if I want to put my daughter through all that."

Gently, but very firmly, Logan said, "Max, I will get a court order for her to be tested. I am convinced that is my daughter. I want the truth."


	32. Chapter 32 Emotional Chaos Pt 2

_**My dear readers the next chapter is waiting for you :**_

Max sighed and wondered what was going to happen now? The whole situation was quite unbelievable for him. He just couldn't believe that he and Katherine had adopted a kidnapped baby nearly fourteen years ago. And now the alleged biological parents were staring him in the face.

"A court order? If you really want to do a DNA test, then it will only be done on my terms," Max demanded in a calmer voice and looked at Logan. "Because who knows if this lab is as reliable as you say. And I want Emma first..."

"Her name is Norah, damn it," Logan interrupted in a loud voice and glanced angrily at him. "Logan please calm down..." Rory tried to intervene while still doing her best to calm Kate down.

"Why should I calm down? This is about our daughter, Rory. And her name is not Emma. You know that very well. Her real name is Norah Emma Katherine Huntzberger," Logan shook his head, and Rory closed her eyes for a moment. At moments like this, Logan was very much like his father, comprehensive and cold.

"Logan, please. We will listen to Max's terms, and then we can reach some compromise. There is no need for everyone to get angry here," Rory said, freeing from Katherine's embrace and walking toward her husband.

"Why would..."

"Logan, I know it's not easy, but we're all in the same boat here. And if we were in Kate's or Max's place, we would also be fighting for our child," Rory stated, putting her arms around husband's neck, staring deep into his brown eyes.

Logan already knew at the same moment that he had lost when he looked into his wife's pleading blue eyes. "You're right Rory. I'm sorry Max. I didn't want to interrupt you. Please tell us about your terms."

"I know that Kate and I can't do anything if you press for a test legally. But I'd like us all to consider the repercussions of this test very seriously before we involve Emma...er, Norah. I am suggesting we find out the answers before we tell her. I could have the DNA test done in the lab at my work at the Vienna st. Joseph's hospital. If you really insist on a DNA test, I would rather do it without Norah's consent," Max insisted.

Ordinarily, Max was the kind of person who didn't rattle or get emotional quickly. Which, of course, was a direct result of his profession as a doctor. As a doctor, you could not allow yourself to become too emotional towards your patients or their relatives.

But this situation overtaxed him completely. This was not about one of his countless patients. It was about his daughter, Emma. His precious, clever daughter.

"I will consent to the test here in Vienna, but I don't agree with not telling Norah about it. Max, there is no other chance, we have to tell her about the DNA test," Logan said shaking his head. "We know it won't be easy. But we all need certainty that Norah is my and Rory's daughter, even though I already know she is. If it's ok with you, I'd like Nathalie to meet her sister. But we need therapeutic support for both sides. Neither for Nathalie nor for Norah will it be easy to understand the extent of this situation."

Max glanced anxiously at his ex-wife. A sad smile lay on her lips, while she walked up to him and said, "I think this is a good idea and I don't want to fight with all of you. We're all grown-ups here and hopefully, we will find a solution that satisfies us all. It hurts so much that everything just is falling down like a house of cards."

Logan and Rory looked at Katherine gratefully, and before they could say anything, Kate continued, "But we have to make the best of the situation. This isn't just about us." She sighed and asked, "I'm sorry, but I can't help but wonder why you gave up your search for Norah. Was it really that hopeless after the FBI closed the case? I apologize in advance if I open up any old wounds with it. I just want to know why."

Logan and Rory were aware that this question would eventually come up. But nevertheless, they had still a hard time talking about it, especially Logan. Secretly, he blamed himself for keeping the stroller out of his sight for a few minutes.

But not only Logan had to fight with his inner demons, Rory also couldn't forgive herself for taking that call at that time. A lot of things would have been different if that call hadn't been there.

Nevertheless, Rory had tried everything to keep Logan from not stopping the investigation for Norah, but her husband went through his own personalized hell and had turned into a second version of his father. After several months had passed by, Rory gave up searching for Norah. Though there was never a day when she didn't think about her daughter.

"Logan and I were simply so trapped in our pain that after some time we stopped looking for her. We had the constant fear of getting news of her death. Not knowing was almost better than hearing that. Then we could at least keep the belief that she was alive," Rory said looking at her hands.

"But we never forgot Norah. Every day we have a constant reminder when we look into Nathalie's face," she explained to them while the first tears were running down her cheeks. Rory felt so lost and lonely at this moment. She felt guilt and shame for giving up.

Logan took his wife in his arms, gently stroked her brown hair and turned his gaze back to Max and Kate, "Believe me, Kate, Max, if Rory and I had had enough strength to keep looking, we would have done it, but it just didn't work out. We experienced so many beautiful things in the last years. We even went on to have two other children, Grace and Jacob. We never thought that we would have more children after Norah's kidnapping." Logan looked at them sympathetically and said, " I do not want to fight with you. I can well imagine how bad this must be for you. And I am terribly sorry for that, but we are in our own personal hell as well." He sighed and said, "We'll consult Mr. Peterson, one of the best family law lawyers at McRae & Partner so we can discuss everything."

Max just shook his head and cleared his throat, "Well if this is your last word we'll.."

"Max please don't start arguing again. We all have to accept this now. And in the next days, we have to discuss the next steps. We have to find a solution. If it's okay with you, I would suggest Sarah Camden and Paula Davidson as therapeutic help. They are some of the best children and youth therapists in Vienna". Katherine interrupted him and looked at him with a severe gaze.


	33. Chapter 33 Parenting isn't an easy thing

**Thanks so much for your support and sorry that it took me longer than normal ;-) please leave a comment after reading the chapter. I would be pretty pleased about it. Thanks in advantage**

"Dad, do you have a minute?" Nathalie asked her father as he sat in the living room with a glass of Scotch and some work papers.

"Hey Nat, of course. What's going on?" he asked putting his glasses on the table and looking at her questioningly.

"I've been thinking about Emma and everything that is going on. I would like to know more about Em, I mean Norah, Dad. I know you've never really wanted to talk about it, but I just need to know what happened back then, please," she moved closer and sat down on the couch next to her father.

"Dolly, I don't know if now is the right time to tell you everything. This whole situation is so complex and unsettled. I don't want to make you even more insecure and burden you with worries that are not yours," he said. Then he sighed at her determined look and said, "We met your sister's adoptive parents today to discuss the situation. We agreed that we would do a DNA test tomorrow when we talked with Norah about it." Logan explained the basics to her as he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a loving kiss on the temple.

Nathalie sighed, turned to her father and looked at him with an apprehensive smile. She cleared her throat, "But why do you have to do a DNA test? I don't understand. She is my sister. She is your daughter. The photos don't lie, Dad. Emma, aka Norah, has to be my twin sister! Liam showed me some pictures of Norah today. There is no denying it! You can't imagine how much strength it took me to tell him nothing about it. It will also turn his world upside down Daddy."

On a roll, Nathalie kept going, "Wouldn't it be better to tell him about it Dad? It will undoubtedly be a big shock for him too. I can hardly believe it myself that after almost 14 years I found out by a strange coincidence that I have a twin sister. I'm so happy that this secret has finally been revealed. When I think about how much you and Mom suffered when Norah wasn't with us anymore. I am so sorry Daddy. I hate those people who did this to us! Do these people know how much they hurt us with this?"

"Nat..." Logan attempted to speak.

"No Dad! They hurt us! She is ours, not theirs! And I don't get it why you and Mom stopped the investigations. After all, she's..." Nathalie continued angrily.

"My daughter," Logan said finally cutting in. "I know Nathalie. You can't imagine how much it still hurts that she's so close to us, and I can't do anything about it. But we have to be patient," he said trying to soothe his daughter.

"Why? Why do we have to be patient? I hate them! Don't you want to find out who took her away from us? Doesn't it make you angry?" Nathalie stormed.

"Of course it does. I can't even tell you how much it angers me. But we have to go about this the right and legal way," Logan said. He took a deep breath and approached Nat in a calmer tone. "I do have good news for you, Nathalie. Your mother and I have arranged for you to meet Norah tomorrow after we have the results from the DNA test. We have decided to consult two psychologists so that they can support you and your sister in this challenging situation." Logan said. He hoped his words might calm and give some hope to Nathalie.

Nathalie immediately softened. She said, "I'm going to get to meet her?" Her voice crackled a bit as she smiled. Nathalie's anger evaporated as she envisioned meeting her sister.

Logan looked at his daughter's facial expressions and could only hope that he and Rory had made the right decision. "Yes, sweetie, and I think it's time to go to bed. Tomorrow we're going to have a long, exhausting day." Logan gave her a soft smile and stroked a strand of his daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sounds like tomorrow will be busy. I'm looking forward to finally meeting Norah," she said with a smile.

Then she sobered a little and in a worried voice said, "What if she doesn't like me? Or worse that I don't want her? I know it sounds stupid, but I'm a little nervous. I mean you met her yesterday, Dad. What do you think of her? Is she just like me?"

"What I can say so far is that you and Norah are very much alike in many things. But in three hours I couldn't possibly find out everything about Norah. She was pretty shy and reserved towards Finn and me, which reminds me of a lot of your mom," Logan said.

He patted her hand and said, "I understand that you are afraid of tomorrow, but I am sure that she will like you. I mean how could she not like you? After all, she's your twin sister, and I know that Mom and I made a big mistake that we didn't tell you before, but hopefully this will be the beginning of a good relationship with her.

We just had such concerns and fears that you wouldn't trust us anymore and I wish we had told Gracie too. Jacob is still too young, but we have to explain to him why he has another sister in a way he can understand."

Logan tried to explain to his daughter as he struggled with himself and his feelings. Since yesterday, all their lives had changed dramatically. He knew this was going to be a long adjustment for everyone involved.

"Oh Daddy, don't you think it would have been much easier if you had at least told Grace and me about it? I mean, I now understand your side of things. You just wanted to protect us from emotional pain. But it would have been easier if everyone just knew. It won't be easy for Norah either. I feel so sorry for her Daddy, but she belongs to us, to her family," she said firmly. "I cannot wait to meet her tomorrow."

"I know you are nervous and excited, Nathalie. I really think it will all be good. I'm heading to bed now too. It was a long day." Logan said almost yawning.

"I hope so. And Dad?" Nat asked.

"Yeah?" Logan said turning toward his daughter.

"I love you and I couldn't imagine a better dad than you. I'm proud of you and together we can conquer the world right?!" she smiled at her father and hugged him tight.

"Yes, Nathalie. We're going to get through this as a family. I love you too. Good night," he whispered into her ear, touched about his daughters words. At that moment Logan realised how mature she was for a fourteen year old girl.

"Good night daddy. See you tomorrow," she nodded and gave him a brief kiss on his cheek and left the living room.


	34. Chaptern34 This can't be true

**_my dear beloved readers I'm so happy to announce that the next chapter is already waiting for you and thanks to all of my supporter here at_**

"I miss you, Liam. I can hardly wait until I see you again. How about a movie tonight? At 5 they're having a Quentin Tarantino movie night at the Hayden Cinema. They are playing all his best movies like Pulp Fiction Django Unchained, the Kill Bill saga, Jackie Brown, and, of course, Inglorious Bastards!" Emma grinned as she called her boyfriend on Saturday morning.

"I'm missing you too, Em. The Tarantino movie night sounds great. Do you mind if my best friend Nathalie joins us? She's a huge fan from Tarantino movies too. Nat asked me a lot of questions about you when she can finally get to know you. This seems like the perfect opportunity," he said. Then he added, "I just wonder what's going on with Dad and Uncle Logan. They have been acting really strange. Something must be going on."

"Oh that would be awesome! I'd love to meet her," Emma said excitedly. She thought for a moment and said, "You know, Mom and Dad have also been weird for the past few days." Before she could say anything more, she was interrupted by soft knocking on her door. "Liam one moment please," she said, putting the call on hold. "Yeah? Come in" she said.

Her father came in her room. Max looked at his daughter seriously and immediately began to speak, "Emma honey would you please come into the living room? We're expecting guests in a few minutes. You can call him back later."

The teenager briefly rolled her eyes and continued the conversation with her boyfriend, "Liam, I have to go, we're having guests. But I'm already looking forward to meeting you and Nat today. I'll call you back later."

"That's okay. I have to go now too anyway. Dad and I are going to have breakfast at the Manufactum Cafe," he said. "And Emma? I'm really looking forward to seeing you again tonight. See you soon, sweetie. Take care of yourself."

"You too. I will count the hours until we meet again. Bye" she ended the conversation and looked at her father a little angry.

But before she could say anything on it, he cleared his throat, "I know you're in a bad mood right now, but it's important that you come down now. Our guests will be here in about twenty minutes".

"Oh, it's okay, Dad. And thanks again for helping me with my science project. I don't know what I would have done without your help." Emma paused and considered how to ask the question on her mind. She said, "Hey Dad? I have a strange question for you."

"What?" he asked and nervously ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Why were you the there the last few days? Could it be that you and Mom are planning to get together again? And if so, please don't hurt her. Sophie thinks that nothing is going on between you. But if there's a little hope..." she rambled. Max sighed, stopped for a moment and took his daughter in his arms.

He stroke her long red hair and would have done anything not to have this conversation today with Logan and Rory.

The last few days have been quite exhausting for him and Katherine. None of them would have ever believed that they would face Emma's/Norah's birth parents at any time. It took him so much strength to control himself during the meeting with Logan and Rory. Katherine had once again managed to calm him down with her mere presence.

He was still sorry that the marriage didn't last longer than six years. But that wasn't relevant now. The most important thing for Max and Katherine was that the therapists support their daughter Sophie and especially Emma aka Norah and her twin sister through this difficult situation.

If it had been up to him, they would have taken a different approach to the whole situation. But Logan and Rory were right. There would be no other way than to inform Emma about the DNA test.

However, the crisis also had its good side. The crisis had brought him and his ex-wife closer together again. There had been times after the divorce where they could hardly talk to each other without causing an argument.

After long consideration, they had decided yesterday that they wanted to try again being a couple after such a long time. And yet they still wanted to keep the relationship under wraps from their children. They would have other major life changes to deal with very shortly.

"Dad? Earth to Dad? Did I do something wrong?" she asked and slowly became nervous. She had seldom experienced her father so calm and introverted.

"No sweetie and I am aware that it seems strange to you that I have been here the last few days. But Mom and I had some important things to sort out," he explained.

Skeptically Emma looked at her father and was about to say something until she heard her mother's voice. "Where are you? Our guests will arrive soon. Max, Emma?",

"We're already coming, Kate! Honey, come on. And Emma? Please never forget that Mom and I love you and your sister more than anything else in the world. You and Sophie are the best thing that could have happened to me and your mother." he assured her with a caring smile and tried not to let his fear show.

"Oh Dad, I love you so much and no matter if you and Mom get back together I couldn't imagine a better dad than you!" she muttered and felt so safe in her father's arms.

Twenty minutes later, Rory was outside Katherine's house with Logan and Nathalie. Silently, Logan reached for Rory's and Nathalie's hands and gently pressed them.

"No matter how the whole situation turns out today, Ace, Dolly, we'll get through it together as a family." he smiled encouragingly at his wife and daughter.

"Yes, Dad, we will get through this. I am so excited to meet her but still a bit nervous too," Nathalie said.

"We all are, Nathalie." nodded Logan, took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

Moments later Max opened the door. When he saw Nathalie, he was startled for a moment. He froze and stared at her. She was really the image of his adopted daughter Emma. He tried to shift his gaze.

"Good morning Logan, Rory. And you must be Nathalie, right?" he greeted her after he got his act together again.

"Good morning, Mr. Hoffman. It's nice to meet you," she said and was a little shyer now.

"Me too Nathalie. Come in," Max asked her with an inviting gesture.

"Thank you and Max, I am very grateful to you for agreeing to do the test. I know how hard this must be for you, but we hopefully we will find a solution", Logan reassured him.

"Yeah I hope so too." Max muttered to himself when he let the family into the house.

The lively chit chat between Emma and Sophie stopped immediately when Max was in the living room with Logan, Nathalie, and Rory.

The youth therapists opted not to intervene immediately. They had to give the young girls time to understand the situation as well as they could at their age.

Nathalie turned around. In the next moment her heart almost stopped when she saw Rory and Logan Huntzberger standing in the living room with a young girl that looked exactly like her. Except that she had blonde hair.

None of the people in the room said anything. The silence became almost unbearable. A pin dropping would have sounded like an explosion.

"This can't be real," Emma whispered as she stared at Nathalie. Didn't she just say two days ago that everyone had a doppelganger? And now there was a girl standing in the living room that was her doppelganger. She shook her head and couldn't believe what was happening now. Emma instinctively knew this was not a mere coincidence. This girl, whoever she was, where ever she came from, was her twin.

Intuitively, Kate reached for her daughter's hand, but her daughter immediately pulled her mother's hand away. "Emmy Darling I.."

"Don't touch me and how dare you to call me Emmy?! I'm never talking to you and Dad again! Sophie! Come to my room with me," she said in a low voice jumping up from the couch.

Max cleared his throat and said, "Sweetie, I'm... I'm sorry, but you have to stay here now. You need to take a DNA test."

"I certainly won't do that. I mean look at her, it's obvious that she's..." she had to stop for a moment.

"...my sister." Emma ended her sentence for her.

With a hurt look in her eyes, she continued, "Dad, you said to me that I and Sophie were the best thing that happened in your and Mom's life about twenty minutes ago when you were holding me in your arms!

You lied to me! You have lied to me my whole life! Neither you or mom would had had the guts to tell me I wasn't your kid? You had to hide it from me.

You let me believe that I was your child for fourteen years." She said getting angry and let herself be led by her blind rage.

Tears were pooling in her eyes. "My whole life has been built on a lie. Why? Why didn't you say anything?"

Sophie, who still said nothing, stood up without a word and approached her sister. She pulled her into her arms. At first Emma resisted, but then she let herself fall into the arms of her sister.

"I'm so terribly sorry munchkin. So sorry. I..I don't know what I should say now. Except that I'm here for you not matter what is coming in our way. We're going through this as sisters." she said firing cold gazes to her parents.

"Pinky promise?", she whispered and looked into her sister's eyes.

"Sure pinky promise.", she nodded and couldn't hold her tears back any longer too. A flood of tears escaped from Sophie's eyes.

Sophie could literally feel the fear and despair that went through her little sister's body. She trembled all over her body and just couldn't stop crying. "Of course pinky promise. I won't let you down," she whispered, gently stroking her sister's pale cheek and kissing her forehead.

"It's good to know that I can at least rely on one person here in the room. I'm so glad to have you in my life Soph," she sobbed.

"Oh sweetie, of course you can always rely on me. We are sisters forever, whether we share the same DNA or not. I really don't care," she tried to comfort her sister with these well considered words.

Logan, Rory and Nathalie were still standing on the same spot in the living room watching the two crying girls. They felt so helpless and alone. Seeing their daughter cry almost made Logan and Rory lose their minds. "We have to do something Logan..." Rory whispered in a fragile voice and could hardly hold back her own feelings.

"I know Ace, I know," he nodded and desperately tried to find a solution to defuse the situation a little. But none of these ideas that occurred to him would improve the situation. "Daddy do something. This is about my sister..." Nat interfered now and was trying her best not to freak out now.


	35. Chapter 35 Everything's changing

**My beloved Readers, I'm so happy that you're still following My Story, therefore I want to say you thank you. Thank you to all of you who supported me so much with nice comments ;-)**

Logan took a deep breath and tried to move one foot after another foot towards the crying girls. But his feet and his mind were not working together. His mind and thoughts were racing as his feet seemed to grow roots into the floor. They were stuck in place prohibiting him from moving forward or backward. He screamed to himself in his mind, "Don't be a coward, Logan! Come on you can do this! Move!"

Cautiously and painstakingly slow, he moved towards the sobbing girls.

"What do you want?!" Sophie asked glaring at him with bloodshot eyes as he approached.

Logan sighed closing his eyes for a few seconds trying to figure out what he could say to defuse the situation. He could understand Sophie's anger and protectiveness. After all, she grew up with his daughter.

Logan began to talk, "Listen, I know you're hurt, angry, confused, and irritated. And you have a right to feel all those things. I'm aware that you don't know what you should do or feel." He paused and took another step closer. "But you're not the only one who's feeling that way. We are all in disbelief and shock right now. Believe it or not, I'm so sorry for you, Emma, I mean Norah, and your family."

"You're sorry for us? You have no clue what I'm going through right now. Can you imagine how much it must hurt my little sister? Why now? Why do you want her back now? Where have you been all these years?" the eighteen-year-old girl furiously growled at him.

"Sophie, please let me explain!" Logan begged.

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Sophie snapped.

"Stop arguing, please," Norah said in a small soft voice. "Mr Huntzberger, Sophie, we have to face reality." Norah looked at Sophie and said, "I'm not your real sister. But I don't know what else to say. I'm a loss of words!" Norah began sobbing again, unable to control herself and her emotional balance.

Everything was falling apart. A few days ago everything was ok, and now her whole life was upside down. She felt utterly lost. She had no idea who she was anymore. She gazed around the room at her family, the family she thought was hers. Then she looked at the strangers who were her blood family. She had never felt so confused or lost.

"May I cut in?" one of the therapists stepped forward. "Sophie, Emma, I can't imagine how you are feeling right now. I imagine this must hurt you, Norah. And I am sure you have very conflicted feelings as well, Nathalie. I am sure that both of you would rather be anywhere but here right now," she said with a sympathetic smile.

Norah glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah, somewhere else sounds pretty good. I can't understand why this must happen now?" A new flood of tears escaped her eyes as she withdrew from her sister's embrace.

Sarah Paulsen moved closer and took the girl's hands in hers. She tried to evaluate how she could help her. She decided to befriend the girl first and make Norah more comfortable with her. "Perhaps hot chocolate would help? Or a good cup of coffee? I've heard from your parents that you're really addicted to coffee? Let's try something familiar and soothing while we talk this through," she suggested.

"Yes I am, but no cup of coffee is going to solve this. And I don't want to ruin coffee for myself with the association to this moment," Norah said stubbornly.

Across the room, Logan held back a smile. At that moment with those words, Norah reminded him so much of Rory. Despite the terrible situation, he felt a small connection to his lost daughter.

Norah was still talking to the therapist. She said, "I don't know what to do. But what I know is that I'm so angry and sad. I don't understand why my parents never told me that I wasn't their biological child. And I'm not Norah. My name is Emma." She shook her head and felt betrayed. Betrayed by everybody. She felt a pain in her chest as she wondered if Liam knew the truth. She didn't know who she could trust anymore. The only person she fully trusted was her sister Sophie.

Sarah intervened again trying her really best to get through her, "Listen, it is ok and natural to be angry and frightened. It would be odd if you wouldn't feel that way. It is so important that you don't hide your feelings and emotions. I am proud of you for expressing yourself. It may not seem like it now, but expressing these emotions and talking them through will help you find peace with the situation eventually."

"But it's not ok that my mom and dad lied to me. You're right, Miss Paulsen, I have every right to feel angry. I don't want to understand this situation right now! I'm sorry, but I don't want to be here anymore!" she said. A few wavy strands of her red hair fell loosely in her face and stuck to the tears on her face. She swatted them away angrily.

"Emmy please let me and Dad explain why…"

"No! I don't want to hear anything from any of you! You are all liars! It's all your fault that my life is destroyed now. I hope you're satisfied!" she fired at them running into the foyer.

All of the people the room were stunned at her outburst. She was normally an easy going girl. While they expected her to be upset, they were not expecting that. "Oh god, Max what should we do know?" she whispered with a shaky voice. "Should we follow her or give her time? Nathalie, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to my sister because no one of you really knows what to say to calm her down. Let me give it a shot," Nath interrupted her father and followed her sister into the foyer.

"Emma! Norah, wait please! Where are you going? Please don't run away. I'm not the one who hurt you. I'm hurting too. My, our, parents lied to me too. I'm angry and hurt that I never knew about you. I feel guilty and awful too." Nathalie sighed, "I think our parents just want the best for us though. Since I had found out the truth and talked to them a little, I do see their situation from a different angle. I know you don't want to hear about all that now, but I can tell you when you are ready. For now, I just want to get to know my sister who I didn't know for nearly fourteen years. Please give me a chance! I mean, we are twins! Can you believe it?" she pleaded while her sister put on her chucks and leather jacket.

"I...I god I have a sister. A twin sister," Norah said in disbelief. Her motions stilled as she looked at Nat. "I'm so sorry that I never had the chance to grew up with you, Nathalie." She leaned against the wall and literally slumped down into her knees. The feelings that piled up in her were too much for her. "I can hardly believe it. We are identical twins. And my name is not Emma. I can't believe it that my real name is Norah. What do we do now?" she whispered in a scared, defeated tone.

She began to weep, and Nathalie took a seat next to her sister. She took her into her arms, humming one of her longtime favorite song "If you should fall behind" by Bruce Springsteen. Norah glanced up recognizing the song. She hummed a verse with her twin. The girls stared at each other. They could feel the lost bond between them growing. Despite years apart, there was a pull towards each other.

"I have no idea what we are going to do now," Nathalie said. "But I think we should vow to do it together."


	36. Chapter 36 One Step up

**My beloved readers, I'm so terribly sorry that it took me so long. I had an immoral writers blockade, and my beta reader had edited my chapter and well have fun at writing and thanks for all your kind comments ;-) I'm pleased about it so here we go :) and please leave a comment at the end of the chapter, I would be pretty thrilled about it. Thanks in advantage.**

 **Chapter 36 One Step up**

"How can you promise me that? What if you don't like me? I mean, how long have you known me now? About two hours?" Emma, aka Norah, admitted, looking at her twin sister with a worried facial expression. She glanced away and mumbled, "I'm so scared."

Nat sighed, trying to find the right words to console her sister. She said, "You know I had the same thoughts yesterday when I was talking to my Dad about you. I was afraid YOU wouldn't like ME. But I like you so far, Norah. Or are you more comfortable with me calling you Emma?"

"I don't really know, Nathalie. I don't know anything right now. Everything is changing. A few days ago everything was just fine, and now my entire life seems to be a big lie," the young girl replied and shrugged her shoulders wiping away her tears. "I don't know how to act or what to say around you. And I definitely don't know what to say to your parents. Why did they give me away? I... "

"May I interrupt you briefly?" Logan cleared his throat, walking towards his daughters. His heart was beating against his chest and stopped in front of Nathalie and Norah. Logan looked at his twin daughters and still couldn't believe that he and Rory had finally found their daughter after such a long time.

"Norah I'm aware that you have a lot of questions. I'm sure you are confused and angry right now. I know I would be if I was in your position," Logan said gently as he got down on his knees, reaching out for Norah's hand.

Norah lowered her gaze, feeling defeated. Through tears, she asked, "Why did you give me away? Didn't you and your wife love me?"

It broke Logan's heart to see his daughter in so much distress in her sister's arms. The mere thought that Norah believed that he and Rory hadn't loved her enough and had given her away made him so angry and depressed. Of course, he and Rory would never abandon one of their children. But Norah didn't know that. All she knew was her world was upside down, and she was confused.

Norah hesitated for a moment before squeezing Logan's hand back, which surprised him but made him smile. Despite the terrible situation, Logan took a deep breath and continued, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry for all the pain this whole situation is causing you. If I could, I would undo the last fourteen years in a wink. You can't imagine how much your Mom and I love you."

"Well, that's good to hear. But you still didn't answer my question. Why did you give me away when you and Mom loved me so much?" Norah asked as she looked at Logan for answers.

Logan closed his eyes and desperately tried to sort out his thoughts. He attempted to form words, but he failed. With his closed eyes, the first tears accumulated. How should he explain to a fourteen-year-old girl that he and Rory and never had the intention to give their daughter up for adoption voluntarily? How could he tell her that strangers kidnaped her? How was he supposed to tell her that the parents she knew all these years had stolen her.

"Logan," Rory whispered in a shaky voice as she entered the foyer with Sarah Paulson followed by Sophie.

Rory was extremely shocked when she found her husband and daughters in an intimate moment, although she knew exactly what this conversation was all about. Her husband fought against his tears while Norah and Nathalie held each other in their arms crying.

"Logan? " she repeated, touching him on his shoulders. Without any hesitation, she took her husband in her arms. Logan buried his face in Rory's soft hair while she stroked his back. "I'm feeling so helpless. Rory, what we are going to do now? How should we... "

"Logan, I know it's hard. Really hard. But we're all in this situation together. You're not alone. I'm here. We are together," she muttered in his ear, trying to calm him down.

"I know. It's just that everything is so… so...I'm a loss for words. I think it's time to tell our daughter the whole truth even if it is going to hurt like hell for all of us. What do you think? Would it be a good idea if we would involve my Dad and your Mom? Or should we wait?" Logan asked her and looked deep into Rory's eyes.

"I don't know if it would be a good idea. I mean it's our duty to tell Norah about it," Rory said. She turned to her crying daughters and said, "Honey? Norah, I know everything seems like it's falling apart for you now. I can't imagine how much it is hurting you now, but we're here. Please don't shut your father and me out. "

Norah nodded shyly, still crying. Hesitantly, she broke out of her sister's embrace and got up.

She looked at Rory and Logan. The teenager stared into Logan and Rory's faces and tried to recognize herself in her biological parents. She was looking for some spark, a hint of biological recognition. She needed to feel some pull, some connection.

And she did. She obviously saw herself in Natalie. But she also saw sparks of her own eyes in Rory's eyes. And she recognized the pensive tension in Logan's stance. She felt the connection she wasn't certain she wanted to feel.

Two pairs of chocolate brown and dazing blue eyes were observing her, and she felt uncomfortable. She suddenly wanted to run from the room. But she should give them a chance to explain all the questions that were buzzing around in her mind.

She took a deep breath and said, "Well, then I think we should address it. There is no way we can't deny it. I'm your daughter and Nathalie's sister. But I have one request. If it is ok for both of you, I would like to have Liam by my side as we talk? I would feel more comfortable, I think."

"It's not a problem at all. If it would help you, then Liam is warmly welcome to hear the whole truth about it," Rory said.

"Absolutely," Logan quickly agreed. "Anything that would help you through this and make you feel more comfortable. And Norah? "Logan looked at her with a slight smile.

"Yeah? "

"May we hug you? It may seem weird to you, but we hadn't seen you since, well, forever, and we are dying to hold you in our arms," he asked quietly as he observed her response. He knew it was a very forward request, but couldn't help himself. He and Rory didn't want to cross the boundaries and cause her even more pain, but he just couldn't help himself.

Logan awaited her answer.

Norah froze and looked back and forth between Rory and Logan for a moment. Then she stood and nodded her head slightly.

Logan broke into a grin. He felt Rory's hand tighten on his arm in a subtle warning not to push Norah too far. He understood and only held Norah for a few moments before releasing her to let Rory have a turn.

After all these years, Logan was grateful and satisfied with a few moments.


	37. Chapter 37 Tell me, tell me

_**My beloved readers, I've got a question for you. Would it be pretty bad for all of you to continue reading my stories on ? Because I could attend the wattys2019 with my stories, but I don't know if you would switch from to because my stories should only be exclusive on wattpad and I have to delete the stories on , and I'm not really happy about it. And not on other platforms, but if not it's ok too, I will continue here as usual, but now I want to let you read my latest chapter. Have fun, and please don't forget to leave a comment at the end of the reading. Thank you so much**_

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. "That must be Liam with his dad," Norah hesitantly smiled and rose from the couch. The whole situation wouldn't be easy for him either, but she really wanted him to be there. She felt much more comfortable with him. She made a mental note to tell him later how much it meant to her that he came.

Nobody said a word when Norah got up and went to the hallway, however, Logan and Rory exchanged a nervous look. They realized that there was no turning back now, no more running away. They had to face the situation. And that was a good thing, even if it would open up old wounds again. But they owed it to Norah and Nathalie to discuss this.

Nathalie looked after her sister but wondered how Liam would react to the news. She was honestly worried about her best friend. After all, in a few minutes, he would find out that his girlfriend was the twin of his best friend. It was an odd situation, and she hoped he wouldn't get too freaked out with their new family drama.

Rory noticed her daughter's tension. She grabbed her hand and smiled, encouragingly at her. She whispered, "Nat, we're getting through this together. Don't be afraid. Everything will work out."

"I know," Nathalie nodded, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

Norah stood nervously in front of the door and took a deep breath. With trembling fingers, she opened the door to let Liam and his dad in. "Hey, Liam, Mr. Morgan. Come in," she greeted the two with a phony smile which Liam immediately recognized.

"Hey there, beauty. What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. He took her into his arms and looked into his girlfriend's brown eyes.

Seeing her inability to say anything, Finn knew what that meant. He was certain Nathalie and Emma, aka Norah, had met each other.

"Hey, it's good to see you too, Emma," Finn said, smiling. He embraced her and asked quietly in her ear, "How's it going kiddo?" Norah nodded against his shoulder as she understood Finn knew. When Finn released her, she looked at Liam with a worried facial expression.

Finally, she managed to say, "I'm so glad that you're here, Liam. I don't know what to do." At Liam's confused look, she said, "Come into the living room, and please don't ask any questions. You'll understand in a moment." She tried her best to put on a brave face as she led both of them into the living room.

"Okay, and I thought later maybe we could...oh my…" The last words stuck in Liam's throat as he saw his girlfriend and best friend Nathalie standing side by side. "Can someone pinch me? I can't believe what I am seeing right now. Is this for real?" he stammered with his eyes darting back and forth between the girls.

"Liam, I know how it looks, but I didn't have a clue that I'm your best friend's twin sister. My name is not Emma. It's Norah, although it still seems really strange to me," Norah tried to explain to a shocked Liam. "My parents let me believe that I was their biological daughter for fourteen years. I had no idea I wasn't until very recently. That's why I didn't want to tell you what was going on before," she summed up the situation.

He closed his eyes in confusion and tears accumulated in Norah's eyes. Liam slowly walked towards the two girls.

Norah added, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, Liam. I know we have always sworn to tell each other the truth. But I had to promise Mom and Dad that I wouldn't tell you anything. Please believe me!"

"Honey, I could never be mad at you. I know none of this is your fault. I am sure you are a million times more shocked than I am," he said reassuringly. "I am here for you. There is no other place where I would rather be now than with you,' he whispered, taking her in his arms and stroking her soft hair.

"I'm so scared about everything, Liam. This is all so surreal," she murmured and buried her face on Liam's chest.

Liam held his girlfriend tight in his arms feeling helpless but hoping he was at very least comforting her a bit. "I can only imagine, honey. I'm here," he gently spoke to her and looked at his father with a slightly annoyed gaze. But his girlfriend was far more important to him at that moment than his anger. He still could ask his father why he didn't say a word about the situation later.

Nathalie, who was still anxious standing next to her sister, cleared her throat, "Norah we're all here. Mom and Dad are going to tell us everything they know now. And we decide how much we want to hear, okay?"

The red-headed girl turned to her sister, wiped away her tears, and nodded shyly. "That's a good idea," she agreed and released herself out of Liam's embrace.

Now the ball was in Rory's and Logan's court. They stood nervously hoping to maybe throw the ball to Max and Katherine. Both parents looked at the girls. "Well, then I guess we should start now," Logan said, clearing his throat after his daughters took a seat on the opposite couch.

Logan sat as well. He crossed his legs then uncrossed them. Finally, he settled on resting his left ankle on his right knee.

Nervously, he began, "It all began nearly fourteen years ago. Mom and I were so thrilled when you came into this world.

Although we were pretty concerned about your health, Norah, Nathalie was doing so well, while you had a slight heart condition. It was one of the scariest moments in my life when Dr. Jensen said that you had a concerning but fixable heart condition. But he assured us there wouldn't be any problems at all.

The first six months of your life, we had to go to a cardiac internist so he could monitor the development of your heart. Everything turned out so well and on the 14th October 2010…" Logan stopped for a brief moment and closed his eyes. Logan don't be a wuss. Come on..his inner voice scolded at him.

Rory grabbed his hand, and before she could say anything at all, Logan continued, "We were at the Great River Park, not far away from our house. Your Mom took a brief phone call. She didn't go far, just a few steps away.

She came back a few minutes later and sat down on the blanket. She wanted to give both of you the bottles. As she went to wake you, Norah, to give you the bottle, she was struck with the most intense fear any parent can face.

We looked around thinking maybe you had gotten out somehow. I know it doesn't seem logical, but we actually hoped you had. We were looking everywhere, but could not find you. We couldn't deny the inevitable truth anymore that somebody kidnapped you, Norah."

The silence was almost unbearable, and nobody dared to say a word. Norah's heart was beating hard against her chest, and she felt as if she could barely breathe. She couldn't believe what Logan, her biological father, had just told her. Nathalie immediately grabbed her sister's hand and looked into her eyes. She was trying to read any reactions. But there weren't any signs of emotions.

Nathalie squeezed her hand, "Norah I.."

"No, I don't want to hear anything more. I...I can't believe it. I was kidnapped?" her voice was high pitched, and she couldn't grasp it. "Why..why should I believe you? You gave me away!" she yelled at them and broke down in tears.


	38. Baby you're thougher than the Rest

_**My lovely readers, I try my best to finish the story in a few weeks, because I want so baldy participate with Searching for My Identity on the Wattys2019. Thank you so much for your support :)**_

A flood of tears escaped Norah's eyes, and she just couldn't stop crying. The whole situation took so much power and energy from her leaving her emotionally drained. She felt so lonely and abandoned, despite being surrounded by people in the room.

She felt a painful separation from her adoptive parents, even if she didn't want to admit it right now. The pain of Max and Katherine's betrayal wounded her. Max and Kate noticed this and couldn't bear to see their daughter like this. Together they stood up and walked slowly towards her, "Sweetie, we..."

"No! I don't want to hear any more explanations. I've listened to explanation after explanation. You knew you adopted me and never told me. You lied to me for 14 years. Why Mom, Dad?" she sobbed, dropping her shoulders in a heap of misery and barely dared to look at her parents. Although she desperately wanted them to console her, she couldn't bring herself to turn to them. So many thoughts were floating around in her mind.

"Honey, I know we made a big mistake by hiding it from you. But we wanted to offer you a beautiful childhood without you having to worry about why your parents gave you away. We planned to tell you when you were older," Kathy began to tell despite Norah's defensive attitude.

"It's the truth, Emma. I mean Norah. I'm still getting used to your new name. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to get used to," Max said, approaching his daughter. He stood in front of Norah and continued with a sad smile, "If I could, I'd undo everything that's happened over the last few years. But I can't, sweetheart. You know that as well as I do. And you know we are scared too. The biggest fear we have as your parents is losing you. We love you so much, and can't bear the thought of losing you. You are not alone. Please don't shut us out. We will clear everything up as good as we can, and the DNA test is the first way in the right direction. We need to know the truth, so we can figure out what to do."

"Dad's right, munchkin. I'm really pissed that our parents lied to us too. But as I already said, you're my sister by heart. It doesn't matter to me that you're not my real sister. And I will follow you with every step.  
I promise you that no matter what happens. I love you so much, Schatzi!" Sophie approached her and encouraged her to stand. Immediately Sophie hugged her little sister.

Logan and Rory watched the two sisters with a sorrowful glance while noticing that Nathalie had withdrawn quite a bit. With a sad expression on her face, she looked at Sophie and her twin sister. "Dolly, go to Sophie and Norah. I'm sure they won't mind. Go on," Logan whispered to her and Nathalie awoke from her rigor. Uncertain, she looked at her father and then rose. Her dad was right. They had to stick together now.

Norah turned to her sister and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Schatzi. You can't imagine how much I love you, Sophie Katherine Hoffmann. I am so happy to have you in my life." she whispered in a desperate voice as she buried her face on Sophie's chest.

"Me too. Now calm down. How about we go to Goldy's and get our favorite muffins and talk about everything you want to know over a cup of hot chocolate or coffee?" she suggested.

"That's a great idea and Norah? I.."

"Oh, Nathalie I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to shut you out. I don't know a lot about you. But I want to get to know you now that I have two sisters!" Norah said.

"Actually you have three sisters and one little brother named Jacob. Grace and Jacob aren't with us. But I don't want to…"

"Wow...three...and one... I...I…" Norah was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. I couldn't resist telling you. I mean…" Nathalie said.

"Nathalie, it's okay. Don't worry. It's just a surprise. There have been so many surprises lately," Norah said, shaking her head. "But let's head to Goldy's. Liam do you want to join us? "

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good," Liam nodded. Together they left and made their way to the nearby bakery Goldy's.

After the teenagers left the house, Logan got up from the couch and walked up and the down like a tiger in the cage. He felt restless and useless. He needed to work off his stored up tension. But he had to get his act together for all of their sake. "So then I guess we should ..."

Before Logan could continue, his iPhone interrupted him. He glanced at the display and wondered why his ex-fiancee, Odette, was calling him. "It's Odette..." Logan mouthed to his wife and took the call.

"Hey, Odette I..."

"Logan, I need to tell you something. I am visiting my mom in Paris and today. I found some terrible news in Papa's old desk in the attic. There were some files in the drawer about...about... oh God, I don't even know how to tell you this," she began. Logan had a strange feeling this would not be good news.

"Odette, please take a deep breath and then tell me what's going on and why it is so urgent that you had to call me right away," Logan tried to calm her down.

Odette took a deep breath and continued in a shaky voice, "I found important files about Norah. Logan, my dead father, was the one who was responsible for Norah's kidnapping all those years ago. Mon dieu I'm so sorry. Please believe me; I had no idea."

"What? What are you talking about? Can you send the papers you found over asap? I need to see them," Logan asked her in disbelief over the news he had received.

"Yes, yes, of course. And Logan, I'm so sorry. I can't believe my dad would do such a horrible thing," she said as she scanned the files with him still on the phone. Next, she sent them directly to Logan's email account.

"Odette you didn't know. This explains so much. Thank you for letting me know. I'll give you a call later bye," Logan said eager to check his email.

"Of course, Mon Ami," Odette said, and then Logan ended the call. Logan put the cellphone on the coffee table and ran his hand over his face.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Rory dared to ask after a few minutes had passed.

"Obviously you know that was Odette. Apparently, she found some files in Pierre's old desk in the attic. The files were about Norah. Rory, it was Pierre's fault. It was all his doing. All these years and we finally know," Logan said, looking dazed as he stared off into the distance.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"Oh God! Pierre Lamintage. He's.. he's my uncle," Kate whispered and went pale. She immediately ran into her master bedroom to get all her record files from the adoptive agency.

Katherine came back with a thick folder. She was startled to see her ex-husband and Logan in a heated discussion. They were going back and forth rapidly with tempers rising.

"Logan, we didn't know anything about this. Seriously, do you really think we would have been part of something terrible like that? You think we stole a baby?" Max fired at Logan in an angry voice throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't give a shit what you did or didn't do! Your names are in these documents, so don't you dare tell me that you didn't know anything about it. You made sure our daughter never came back to us. We had lost the chance to raise our daughter!" Logan shouted and could hardly suppress his anger anymore.

Max glared at Logan, "We thought she was OUR daughter! We didn't know where she was coming from or why her biological parents didn't want her!" Max yelled.

"Didn't want her? Of course, we wanted her! That's ridiculous!" Logan screamed.

"How the hell were we supposed to know that? That's what happens when you adopt a baby, Logan! You get a child the biological family doesn't want or can't keep! We adopted a child!" Max defended himself and his ex-wife.

"She was always wanted! She was stolen from us! You helped steal her!" Logan hissed, stepping closer to Max.

Fearing fists were about to start flying, Rory stepped between the men. She held her hands up and said, "Logan, Max, come on now. This is horrible information to get. I think we were all thinking the other party was in the wrong up until now. Now we realize it is none of our faults. Norah was stolen from us. And you were lied to about where the baby you desperately wanted actually came from." She paused and looked at the men. "We need to work together now. We all have a very hurt girl we need to stand united for. And now we finally know the truth."


	39. Chapter 39 Baby mine

**My beloved readers, I know it took me some time. But now the next chapter is coming round the corner. Have fun at reading and, comments are always welcoming. Thank you so much for your support ;-)**

Twenty minutes later, the group sat in the living room with a steaming pot of coffee, and a huge tray of muffins was placed in the middle of the coffee table. No one drank. No one ate. And no one dared to start the necessary conversation. The tension was hardly bearable for everyone in the room.

Norah closed her eyes for a brief moment, took a deep breath, and tried her best to stay calm. She said, "Well, I guess I have a lot of questions. I know I have to go through the DNA test.  
But I still can't believe I was kidnapped as a little baby! Where will I live? What's my name now? The whole situation seems to be like a horrible movie remake." She ran a hand through her hair and said, "Sorry, I can't help it. I know I am all over the place, but it all sounds so unreal to me. I don't know what to believe anymore. And if it's really true, who was it that took me from you, Logan?"

Logan cleared his throat as he tried to find the right words to explain to Norah what had happened. The rage slowly evaporated, though it still made him quite angry that Odette's dead father was to blame for Norah's kidnapping.

"I know the whole situation is upsetting to you. We all understand that. We're actually all pretty off here," Logan said. He took a breath and said, "When you were at the bakery, I got a call from Odette, my ex-fiancee, who had some information that threw us all pretty out of balance." He tried not to get as angry as before as he relayed the information. He was glad that Norah wasn't there when he had the heated discussion with Max. Logan was not proud of himself for that exchange.

"What was the call about?" Norah asked in a depressed voice and already had a premonition of what it was.

"She found important documents in her parents' attic. It was about your kidnapping," Logan explained as tried to soften the blow for Norah. After all, she already had enough worries and sorrows.

"About my kidnapping? Was she the one who... ", Norah couldn't talk for a moment. She closed her eyes and attempted to thwart the tears that had accumulated under her closed eyes.

"Oh no, Odette and I have never had any problems. We didn't work as a couple, but she wasn't vindictive. She would have been the last one to do such a bad thing. It was her father Pierre," he said as he stood up and kneeled in front of her. He took her hand in his and pressed it gently. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked into the worried brown eyes of her biological father.

"Pierre Lamintage?" she whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, why? Do you know him?" Logan asked with a worried expression on his face.

"He is my Mom's uncle," she said and wiped away the tears of her face with her hand.

"What I.."

"Logan, I didn't know about this. As Max said earlier, we really didn't know that Norah was a kidnapping victim. Max and I wanted a second baby so much, but unfortunately, it didn't work out.  
My uncle told me that a friend of him who ran an adoption agency had a six-month-old baby girl who wasn't adopted by anyone in Paris" Katherine quickly interjected before tempers began raging again.

Faltering, she continued after a short break, "I questioned several times if it would be legal to adopt a baby from a French adoption agency. He said that he had talked to his friend and he transferred Emma, I mean Norah sorry, to the Vienna Christian adoption agency. Of course, there were still questions. It did seem too easy. I asked him about the parents and why they didn't want her. He said that she was simply an unwanted little baby girl and that the parents were drug addicts." Katherine shook her head and said, "I have all the files from the adoption in the folder. We can go over all the legal documents I have later. We should really concentrate on Norah right now."

Logan just nodded, got up and retook his seat next to Rory. She grabbed his hand immediately and tried her best to stay calm. As long as Logan was at her side, she could conquer the world. Even if she was emotionally drained and tired, she was glad this was all coming out finally. Rory just wished she could stop the pain everyone was in. She laid her head in Logan's shoulder, trying not to break into tears too.

"I believe you, Mom. I would never have believed you and Dad could do that. I'm glad I got to hear your side. I was pretty angry at all of you. I just couldn't understand why I was taken away from my parents without any warnings. I was kidnapped by your uncle Pierre, Mom," she lowered her head, and a flood of tears ran down her pale cheeks again.

Kate's heart almost broke and couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I'm so sorry about everything Baby girl..." she breathed, pulled her daughter sitting next to her into her arms.

"Mommy, I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you and dad, but it's all so complicated," she sobbed as Kate held her tightly in her arms.

"Hey, hey, now. It's all going to be ok sweetie; you won't lose us. I promise. We're going to find a solution, right?" Kate thought for a moment, then said quietly, "Remember when we went to see Dumbo?" She gently stroked her hair as Norah listened. "Remember the part with the mom? Oh, you cried so hard when they locked Dumbo's Mom away. I could barely keep you calm," she said while a wistful smile laid on Katherine's lips and looked into Norah's tear-drenched face.

"Sure, it was one of the heart-wrenching scenes in the whole movie, Mom. It's a little bit silly to ask you that but maybe you could sing Baby mine Mom? You always sang it for me when I couldn't sleep or when I was having a rough day. Like the day, I got my first Mathematics test back in middle school in the first grade or when I broke my wrist on the playground when I was about seven or eight. You were there, mom. You never let me down."

"Of course not. I'll always be on your side. No matter what is going to happen, ok? "she answered, kissed Norah's soft hair and started to sing Baby Mine from one of Norah's most favorite Disney movies.

 **Baby mine, don't you cry**  
 **Baby mine, dry your eyes**  
 **Rest your head close to my heart**  
 **Never to part**  
 **Baby of mine**

Norah felt so safe in her adoptive mother's arms, despite of the whole situation. It was no one's fault that she was kidnapped when she was six months old, and she felt so terribly sorry for both parents. For her adoptive parents and her biological parents, she hardly knew.

 **Little one, when you play**  
 **Don't you mind what they say**  
 **Let those eyes sparkle and shine**  
 **Never a tear**  
 **Baby of mine**  
 **From your head to your toes (Baby mine)**  
 **You're so sweet, goodness knows (Baby mine)**  
 **You are so precious to me**  
 **Cute as can be**  
 **Baby of mine**  
 **Baby mine**  
 **Baby mine**


	40. Chapter 40 Bonding Part 1

**Thank you so much for your support it means a lot to me. Comments and feedback are always welcoming**

Thirty minutes later, Nathalie and Liam were sitting in Norah's room as they were waiting for her. Nat looked in awe of many concert posters on the wall. Adorning the room were: Bruce Springsteen, Ed Sheeran, and Bob Dylan to name a few.

Numerous concert tickets were tacked to her corkboard. Nat had to smile when she was reading the names of great musicians. Apparently Norah had even gone to an Elton John and Billy Joel concert. That was really impressive.

Nathalie had to admit that she was glad that her sister liked the same music as she did. She was hopeful that could be a starting place for the girls to bond over music and maybe even over good movies.

Nat knew that it wasn't normal for her age to listen too such old music, but she loved the lyrics and the topics they were singing about. They weren't singing meaningless crap like Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus or Demi Lovato. Obviously, her sister shared her opinion.

In front of the window was a wooden desk situated with an Apple macbook air, some pens and a lot of paperwork, which Nathalie assumed was school related were laying in the red and blue stackers next to her laptop.

Nat turned around and a small bang of jealousy overcame her as she saw a picture sitting on her sister's bedside table. In the photo was Norah and Sophie with a happy smile on their faces. They were posed arm in arm in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

Liam put his arm around Nat's shoulders. "I should have been standing next to Norah in the photo, not Sophie," she whispered in a shaky voice, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I know, Nat. I'm so sorry. The whole situation is crap. But believe me Em..I mean Norah is so wonderful," Liam tried to comfort his closest friend.

"I'm sure she is. It's just that I'm so deeply sad. I can't understand how a person can feel so much hatred to take a little baby away from his family. Who would do that?" Nat questioned and shook her head in disbelief.

"Nobody knows that Nathalie. But now you have the chance to get to know Emma, oh boy I don't know if I ever get her new name in my mind I mean it's so... "

"Stupid, horrible, repulsive, disgusting, heartbreaking? Do you need any other suggestions, Liam?" Norah cleared her throat after she entered her room with a sad smile, closing the door behind her.

"Terrible, shocking... I don't know, but, my Angel, we're getting through this together. I promise you that you're not alone. I guess our cinema evening is canceled for today, but maybe we could have a nice movie night together. We could order Italian, Chinese or even Indian food if you want Norah. I would also watch with you Titanic or The Way We were," Liam said generously.

"Seriously?" Norah asked and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, scouts honor!" he winked at her and then Norah hugged him unexpectedly. She buried her face into his chest and felt so loved, although there were a lot of feelings and questions in her mind. But now she just felt safe in her boyfriend's arms.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Liam," she murmured into his chest.

"Me too, me too hon. How about I order some Italian food from DaVinci? I guess I could order the big family pizza Hawaii? "

"Oh yeah, that sounds good to me! And please order tiramisu," Norah said, released herself from Liam's embrace, turned to her twin sister and added, "They have the best pizza in all of Vienna, Nathalie. And you have to try it with Tzatziki mixed up with Heinz ketchup, I know it sounds gross, but when you've tried it you never want to get rid off this great mixture! "

"It really does sound gross. But, hey, you're talking to a Gilmore girl! Even if my family name is Huntzberger-Gilmore, in my heart I'll be always a Gilmore girl. Therefore, there is nothing I won't try.

I love food," Nathalie laughed. "And your room is really cool, especially your posters and concert tickets! I was really stunned. I mean I've seen a lot of great artists too. But Elton John and Mr. Piano Man is awesome. But nobody is like.."

"Bruce?" Norah ended the sentence from her sister with a slight grin on her lips.

"Absolutely! The Boss is the best! I'm so glad you're a Bruce Springsteen fan. It's nice to talk to another fan my age. Most of them are as old as our Dad or grandpa Mitchum," Nathalie mentioned.

"My grandpa and my parents are also big fans of him. Unfortunately I haven't been able to go to one of his concerts yet because I was only two years old when he was on tour in Vienna in 2012.

My parents told me that it was one of the greatest concerts they had ever seen. But hey at least there is Netflix and Amazon Prime. I can watch the concerts there," Norah answered her and smiled at her sister.

"Me too and what is your.."

Liam observed the girls. He was so happy to see Norah smiling again that he didn't want to disturb them. But he cleared his throat, "Ladies, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but the food is coming in about 30 minutes. How about if we go to Americandy to buy some sweets later? I could go for some Haribo candies.God you have to try them Nat! They are almost better than Kick Gums, red vines, and your favorite Jelly Belly Jewel Mix. But only if both of you are up to it. The DZK isn't far away from here. About ten minutes by bus."

"Oh yeah, let's go to DZK. They're having awesome shops there, and if you want, we could go on a shopping tour tomorrow? I mean I.."

„Sure, that sounds good. Maybe our moms could join us? I know it sounds strange for you, but you have two moms now."

„Hey it's ok I guess this is a great opportunity to get to know my biological mom better." Norah hesitantly nodded and could only hope that she would get along with her biological mother. After all she was one of her favorite authors. But she was still scared and there were so many thoughts and ifs in her mind.


	41. Chapter 41 Bonding Part 2

**Well, my beloved readers, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write another chapter, but now the next chapter is coming round the corner :) so thanks for your support and comments. I appreciate it :) And for the record, in the next chapter there will happen a lot of things. Just stay tuned**

A half an hour later, Norah sat with Sophie, Nathalie, and Liam in her room. They still couldn't decide which movies to watch. They had it narrowed down to "Titanic", **"Sleepless in Seattle"** , **"The Way We Were"** and **"The Last Song"** but still couldn't reach an agreement.

"Well, I would love to see **"The Last Song"** , **"Sleepless in Seattle"** , and **"Titanic"**. We have enough time," Norah spoke and looked at them hopefully.

"Yes, those are good choices, Norah. I love all these movies and haven't seen them for a long time," Nat nodded agreeing with her twin sister with a big smile on her lips.

"Well then let's start with the movie night. I'll get the plates and cans. Liam, would you give me a hand, please?" Sophie asked him. She got up from her adoptive sister's bed purposefully to give Norah and Nathalie a time for bonding. It was a difficult time for Sophie. But she rationalized that Norah would always be her sister, biological or not. "Sure, no problem, "Liam nodded and went with Sophie into the kitchen.

After Liam and Soph left, Nat coughed slightly. Hesitantly, she said, "I'm so happy that our Dad found you, Norah. I can't imagine what they were going through over the years. But now everything's going to change, and I'm excited and afraid at once because I don't know if you... "

"If I like you? "Norah ended her sentence and looked at her with big eyes.

Nathalie nodded and added, "Yeah, I'm terrified. Even if we have many similarities, it's just so strange. When I was a little girl, I always wished I had a twin that looked like me. I used to imagine switching places like Hallie and Annie from the 'The Parent Trap'. I can't even count how many times I saw that movie. I remember seeing it when it came to the theatre in 2019 again with my parents and siblings. It always had some special appeal for me."

"Oh, I adore that movie. I always felt a strange pull towards it as well," Norah said. She gave a small smile and asked, "Who do you want to be? Hallie or Annie?"

Nathalie grinned at Norah's joke. She was so happy they had found common ground and were able to joke about movies and the situation they found themselves in.

"Ok, enough Parent Trap. I know you love Bruce Springsteen. What is one of your favorite performance from Bruce?" Norah asked her and was getting excited.

Nathalie had a thoughtful expression on her face, and then she said, "Oh, that's a tough question. Well, let me think. One of my faves is when Bruce is singing with Bon Jovi. They sang 'Born to Run' and 'Who Says You Can't Go Home?' in 2012. I guess you know Bon Jovi since you're a big fan of the Boss? They are both New Jersey guys. Bon Jovi one of my mom's favorite bands. She grew up with their music and went to three or four concerts."

"Yeah, I've heard about them and listened to some of their music. My mom had such a crush on Jon Bon Jovi when she was my age. But I seldom listen to them on Spotify or amazon music," Norah said.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chit chat, Nat, but our food has arrived. Could one of you put the blu ray in the player? Please?" Soph cleared her throat as she entered the room with a big pizza box. Liam, who was carrying the plates and a few cans soda, followed her.

"Sure thing. And with which movie should we start now?" Nathalie asked.

"Let's start with **'Sleepless in Seattle'** ," Norah said quickly. Then she paused and said, "Please. I mean, if everyone else wants to. It's so romantic when Sam and Annie see each other on the Empire State Building again, with the melody theme from 'An Affair to Remember' playing in the background."

"Alright, great choice! It's one of my faves too," Nat nodded and put the movie in the player.

While the kids were having a Movie night, the adults were still sitting in the living room.

"Well, I guess it's time for a lot of research and explanations," Logan began. "I can't believe that Pierre was your uncle. Were there any pieces of evidence like a letter or anything else when you had adopted her? Did she come with anything?" he questioned and stopped for a moment.

"The FBI was sending the files of Norah's kidnapping to the Interpol too. But after half a year the investigations were stopped by the FBI because there weren't any hints about Norah's whereabouts. It was so heartbreaking for Rory and me. You can't imagine how much this hurt us."

Katherine and Max glanced at each other and were trying so hard to remember if there were any indices when they had adopted Emma in October 2010.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I can't really think of anything…oh wait a moment. She wore a necklace with a golden heart. When I opened it, there were two letters engraved. Unfortunately Norah ruined it accidentally when she was about three or four years old. I'll be right back." Katherine jumped up from the couch, hurried into her master bedroom and came back after a few minutes with a broken necklace. Logan and Rory's heart almost stopped when they saw the necklace. They knew that necklace. They had given both girls that necklace.

Rory closed her eyes and her heart almost teared apart. It was so hard for her. So unbelievably hard. With shaky hands, Katherine put the necklace on the coffee table. Logan hesitantly reached out for the necklace. With wavering hands Logan opened the golden heart and the two letters blurred in front of his eyes.

"That's..oh my god I don't know what to say, Logan. This seems to me like a bad nightmare. I mean we finally found her after such a long time and if we had known that the truth was within our grasp and we had no idea. I mean, who would have ever thought that Odette's father could be so vicious?" Rory said and could barely hold her tears, which were pooling in her eyes back.

"Babe, I know," Logan said. Silently, he wondered how much pain he and Rory still could endure. It was such a long, exhausting day with so many emotions. Logan took Rory's face into his hands, looked deep into her eyes, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "She barely looked at me when I was hugging her about half an hour ago. What if we can't build a relationship or when she hates me? I mean I'm so desperate I wished it had never happened that Norah was kidnapped. I would have given anything for it. "


	42. Chapter 42 Starting a new Relationship

_**My beloved readers, I know it took me some time to write the next chapter I try my best to post a little bit earlier for the next one alright? Thanks for all your support:-***_

"So, then tell me a little about yourself, Norah. I'd really like to get to know you," Rory said to break the silence as they sat with Nathalie, Norah, and Katherine in a small, cozy cafe in the shopping center the next day after they had done the DNA test.

"Well, there's not really much to tell," Norah said. She stroked a red strand of hair behind her ear and apprehensively dared to look into Rory's eyes. Of course, she had many thoughts in her mind. There were still so many unanswered questions. But she wasn't sure how she should act around towards her biological mother. It was all so confusing and awkward. And on top of that, Rory was one of her favorite authors.

"I'm sure that's not true. I know that this isn't easy for you. But please give me a chance," Rory said in a hopeful voice. She reached for Norah's hand, trying to read the emotion in her daughter's brown eyes.

"I'm just at a crossroads right now. I don't know how to deal with the whole situation. I am afraid that you are not interested in getting to know me. And I'm scared I won't fulfill all your expectations and hopes, and I'll disappoint you," Norah said in an insecure voice and stirred her spoon around in her coffee, lost in her thoughts.

Rory squeezed her hand encouragingly and struggled with herself. It was so hard for her that her daughter Norah felt so insecure and ill at ease around her. She closed her eyes for a moment as she searched for consoling words, "Norah you could never disappoint me.

You can't imagine what it means for me that your dad found you accidentally. For years we struggled, and no one of us really talked about you because it hurt us so much. I know it seems strange for you, but the first moment I saw you again, my love for you strengthened. I love you. Please don't be afraid of your dad or me. "

Norah tried her best to process the sentences from her biological mother. Even though the whole situation which caused her a lot of headaches, she decided to give Rory a chance. After all, it wasn't Rory and Logan's fault that she was kidnapped by Pierre Lamintage. And the last thing she wanted was to blame her biological parents for her being kidnapped as a little infant.

"I don't know what I should say about it, but I want to give our relationship a try. Though I' m afraid I'll lose my other mom and dad. I know it sounds stupid, doesn't it?" she shrugged her shoulders, and an insecure giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Oh, no, not at all. I can understand what you mean. Although I'm sure that your parents will never leave you," Rory said reassuringly.

"Sweetie, Rory is right. You never have to fear that we would ever let you down. Your Dad and I raised you for nearly fourteen years, and I will always stand by your side. No matter what. Like in the Bruce Springsteen song ' **I'll stand by you,'"** Katherine reminded Norah and tried her best to put on a brave face. She knew how important it was for Norah to bond with her biological mother, even if it did break her heart.

"I know, and I really try to be more open, but it's so hard," Norah said. Nathalie laid her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Hey Norah, I'm by your side now, as I should have been our whole life. Our mom is really great. You can always rely on her. Seriously. She's always there! And hey she loves Bon Jovi. She knows the Jersey guys they have it," Nathalie said laughing as she tried to lighten the mood.

"That's true. Especially Bruce. God, I would give anything to see him live with the famous E-Street Band. One of my school colleagues Hannah, is such a lucky girl because she's going with her dad to the Bruce Springsteen Madison Square Garden concert in New York on the 24th of July this year. When she told me about it, I was so happy for her because Hannah is one of my friends in school.

But on the other hand, there was a little pang of jealousy too. I'm still saving a lot of money if he ever comes down to Europe with his upcoming Farewell Tour. My biggest dream would be if I would be able to play with him Growing Up with my guitar on stage even if it means that I have to practice much harder. But I love playing the guitar so much." Norah continued temporarily distracted with thoughts of her favorite musician. She didn't hold much hope of her dream every happening, but she liked to fantasize.

Nathalie was a little bit surprised, but she said, "Wow, that's pretty cool. I mean…"

"Nathalie, do you want some more coffee or cake?" Rory interrupted her daughter on purpose before Nat could tell her twin sister that she's attending the concert too with Logan. Maybe she and Logan could get two more FOS tickets for the concert, even if it would cost a small fortune. For Norah, it would be definitely worth it, especially when she had never seen him and the band live performing.

"I'll tell you later about it, sweetie," she added in a quiet voice in her daughter's ear. "Alright mom." she gave in.

"But enough about Bruce. I want to know so much about you Rory. I mean, after all, you're one of my favorite authors next to John Steinbeck and Tolkien. I love your books. The characters are so lively, smart, and have their heart in the right place. In particular, Oliver Thompson.

I love him; he's got such an outstanding character! But it's a pity in my opinion that Lola never had the chance to rekindle a relationship with her first love, Danny Johnson or the rebel Jamie Olsen. I always asked myself if these stories all really happened in your everyday life, because everything seems so real for me. Most of all, I love the chapter where she was taking the jump with Olli on the scaffolding when they had this fancy gathering.

I had to read this chapter several times because it was so rich in great words and witty dialogues." Norah rambled excitedly. A soft red shadow laid on her cheeks, which Rory reminded a lot of herself when she was in Norah's age.

It was like if Rory was sitting in front of her younger version. Norah was so much like her in many ways, but she also saw a lot of Logan in her. The love of Bruce Springsteen's music, she's got her father's smile, and they shared their passion for their music instrument.

"I can even recall and quote the passage what Oliver had said to his Ace when they were standing in front of the scaffolding, ' **It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me; it's one less minute you haven't lived.'** He was so right, so many people live their lives without taking risks, but I must admit since I had met Liam, I'm a little bit riskier." Norah continued.

Rory sat stunned. She had written the words Logan had spoken to her so many years before. But they sounded nearly magical and so much more meaningful escaping her daughter's lips.


End file.
